「Born to be a monster」
by Acchlys
Summary: Ses souvenirs le suivent comme une ombre, mais la lumière qu'émet Midoriya lui permet de les oublier un peu. Entre son amour pour lui, sa haine pour ses semblables et quelques enquêtes, il devra faire un choix. Devenir ce pour quoi il est né ; que ce soit dans la lumière ou, au contraire, dans les ténèbres.
1. Apprends-moi à vivre

Je suis né pour être un monstre. Mon géniteur m'a conçu dans le but d'être l'homme le plus puissant de ce monde, le héros n°1, celui qu'il n'a pas pu devenir. Peu à peu, il a installé cette rage en moi, cette rancœur contre le monde entier, contre ceux qui peuvent être normaux, ceux qui n'ont pas d'Alter, ceux qui ont eu quelques parcelles de bonheur dans leur enfance. Certes, je suis fort. Je suis même très fort.

Mais je suis seul.

Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. Je ne veux pas devenir ce qu'il veut que je sois. Et je ne veux pas contaminer les autres par ma présence. Cette rage brûle en moi, gèle mon cœur dans une sibylline colère, dès que j'entends les autres parler de leur vie. Une mère aimante. Des frères et sœurs sur lesquels on peut compter. Un père plein de fierté. Une famille heureuse. Sans coups, ni sang versé.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'ai-je fais pour être si anormal ? J'ai l'impression d'être seul dans le néant, tandis que le monde rayonne dans les rayons chauds du soleil. D'être le seul coincé avec moi-même, d'être le seul qui doit dompter un lion enragé, enfermé dans mon inconscient. Tout en marchant vers mon domicile où je suis seul la plupart du temps, je me perds dans ces pensées.

Izuku Midoriya.. Il affirmait que ce pouvoir était mien, par conséquent, je ne devais pas le renier. Comment faire lorsque je veux renier à moi seul ma propre existence ? J'aimerais courir, loin de tout et de tous, m'enfermer dans une pièce pour ne pas faire de mal, assassiner ce monstre qui revient chaque fois que je perds le contrôle. Ainsi, je pourrais renaître, être un autre Shouto, peut-être à l'aise avec les gens, agréable, souriant. Qui oserait montrer ses émotions. Qui ne voudrait pas faire aux autres ce qu'on lui a fait.

Un adolescent normal.

Entre le feu et la glace, il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Je suis soit brûlant, soit glacé. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être mesuré, dans les normes ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être comme lui ? Il est semblable à une petite flamme dansante, pas assez chaude pour causer une brûlure, mais assez pour réchauffer les cœurs les plus froids et rassurer les âmes perdues. Je l'envie, et me demande qu'est ce qui le pousse à persévérer.

 **Izuku Midoriya, pour quelles raisons est-ce que tu vis ?**

Et moi.. ? Ma destinée est-elle de devenir ce monstre ? On a remplacé mon cœur par cette rage avide, que vais-je en faire ? Détruire tout sur mon passage ? Ou me détruire au passage ? La voie de l'égoïsme ou de la destruction ? Les deux ne sont pas sans conséquences.. Que vais-je faire de ce moi qui hurle, qui se déchire intérieurement ? L'enterrer, avec moi au passage, afin de permettre au monde de continuer de rayonner ? Ou ne faire qu'un avec lui, et emporter avec moi cet univers dans les abîmes ?

 _Alors ? Monstre sanguinaire ou schizophrénie altière ?_

Si j'ai survécu aux traitements de mon géniteur, est-ce vraiment pour tout détruire ? Ou ne pourrais-je pas me servir de cette résistance aux coups, aux humiliations, au manque de tout, pour rendre le monde meilleur ? Je pense que Midoriya penserait comme ça.. Mais le monde ne pourra jamais être comme ça. Je gèle ou brûle tout ce que je touche et tous ceux qui osent m'approcher.

Je suis dangereux. Et un héros se doit d'éliminer un danger, les monstres et les malades instables.. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Suis-je un héros ? Ou un simple imposteur ?_

Je passe la porte de mon domicile avec une boule au ventre, la rage dans la gorge, et l'envie de me détruire. Le silence, mon compagnon d'infortune, est toujours à mes côtés. Que faire ? Je n'ai pas faim. Je remarque ma vaisselle que je n'ai pas faite ce matin, pose mon sac et me dirige vers l'évier. Je lave un verre, les yeux dans le monde de mes chimères, réfléchissant à la façon d'éradiquer le monstre et de renaître dans les flammes de mes convictions. Puis-je vraiment tuer une part de moi pour devenir une nouvelle personne ? Ou n'en serais-je pas d'autant plus toxique ?

Je fais mal dès que je m'approche de quelque chose. De quelqu'un.

Je sens une douleur aiguë au niveau de ma main. Je pousse un râle de surprise, et découvre mon verre en miettes dans la paume de ma main, accompagné de ce liquide que j'ai vu trop souvent couler. Les larmes montent, une myriade de gouttes salées commence à couler le long de mon visage, et ma respiration devient anarchique. Mon poumons réclament toujours plus d'air, alors que le liquide garance coule le long de mon poignet pour rejoindre le sol. Je l'accompagne avec un sanglot, m'étalant lamentablement sur le sol de ma cuisine, laissant tout ce que j'ai retenu durant la journée sortir.

Personne ne pourra jamais m'aider. Je sens la crise d'angoisse qui monte, monte, prête à exploser. Personne ne voit ces ténèbres en moi, ce monstre qui se réveille au fil des jours. J'aimerais tant me réveiller et me rendre compte que ma vie n'a été qu'un long cauchemar, que je ne suis pas cet animal enragé n'attendant que la première occasion pour vous sauter à la gorge, que ce n'est pas le véritable moi..

Je vois le sang couler de plus en plus, cette couleur que je porte à chaque instant de ma pitoyable existence, ce rouge qui a rendu folle ma mère et qui rend si fier mon père. Je ne veux plus voir cette couleur horrible.

Je hurle. Je hurle, pour essayer de faire sortir toute cette colère qui me pourrit, qui décompose mon corps en une entité affreuse. Je hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Pour éloigner ce silence que j'ai trop entendu. Pour ne pas voir tout ce rouge qui vient de moi.

Je hurle pour me convaincre que ma vie n'est qu'une vaste blague.

Ma respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée, mes larmes translucides se mélangent au liquide qui me fait vivre. Finalement, je ne suis qu'un mélange de larmes transparentes et de sang écarlate. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, essayant de contrôler mes sanglots qui bloquent mes voies respiratoires.

Apprends-moi à vivre. Libère-moi de ces chaînes qui rongent la peau de mes poignets et qui me font tant souffrir.

J'ai du verre pilé dans les yeux, et des morceaux de moi dans les mains. Que vais-je en faire ? Je ne vois plus rien. Ni les murs flous de ma cuisine, ni le sang qui tâche le sol de celle-ci. Je ne vois que ma douleur.

Alors que ma respiration se calme un peu, je me redresse en ayant l'impression d'avoir les mains empalées sur de milliards de couteaux, et m'affale sur le canapé à quelques mètres de là. Je n'ai pas la force de marcher plus loin.  
Ai-je seulement la force de continuer à vivre ?

Izuku Midoriya.. Toi qui est si admiratif du plus grand des héros, toi qui en a fait ton modèle, ne pourrais-tu pas passer le pas de cette porte et venir me sauver des ténèbres qui m'ont engloutis ? Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à devenir celui que je ne devrais pas être. Aide-moi à assassiner ce monstre. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que ma méthode, bien qu'efficace, ne laisse sur cette terre qu'un cadavre à moitié gelé, à moitié brûlé.

Je sens le sommeil qui commence à embrouiller mes sens. La pièce, tout d'abord floue, devient de plus en plus noire. Mes mains me piquent encore, mes larmes coulent encore, ma peine déborde encore. Et je n'appelle que toi, encore. Entends-tu le bruit délétère de mes supplications ? Entends-tu mon cœur meurtri qui ne hurle que ton nom ? Entends-tu ma voix rauque qui faiblit à cause de mes nombreux appels à l'aide ?

 **Izuku Midoriya, viendras-tu me sauver de ce moi qui me noie et qui m'étouffe ?**

Mes dernières pensées sont pour toi, alors que je sombre dans les profondeurs de mon inconscient, pour rejoindre le monstre que je suis au plus profond de moi et ne faire qu'un.

Demain, il faudra y retourner et survivre, une fois encore.

Et une fois encore, je n'aurai d'yeux que pour deux choses. Toi, et ma sempiternelle souffrance.


	2. Surprise

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que je n'avais pas prévu de continuer ceci. Mais quand j'ai vu que certains commençaient à suivre cette histoire, je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?". Mais je ne peux pas savoir si vous, vous voulez que ça continue (en effet, c'est pas avec des Favs ou de Followers que j'ai une idée précise de ce que vous pensez de mes écrits). Alors ce serait adorable de me dire votre ressenti sur ces chapitres, si je dois continuer ou pas, ce que vous avez mangé ce midi, ect..**

 **Merci de lire ces quelques lignes. Quelque part dans le monde, vous sauvez un chaton.**

 **Bonne lecture, bonne journée, bon appétit ou bonne nuit - que sais-je ? Tant que cela vous plaît, je ne peux pas être plus comblée. ('Fin si. Avec une pizza. Mais c'est un autre débat !)**

* * *

J'émerge lentement de ce sommeil sans rêves, aussi placide que ma vie, à cause de ma main qui semble me brûler. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, papillonne quelques instants des paupières afin de m'habituer à la lumière qui est entrée dans ma maison, et tombe sur ma main décorée d'une dizaine de coupures plus ou moins profondes, avec des bouts de verre enfoncés ici et là. Ma main et mon poignet sont recouverts de sang séché et de croûtes, je soupire à cette vue hideuse et décide d'aller dans la salle de bain pour désinfecter tout ça et garder une apparence normale. Difficilement, je me relève, mes jambes pèsent si lourd que j'ai du mal à marcher. Mon équilibre assez précaire m'agace, je sens ma tête tourner un peu alors que je m'appuie contre les murs du couloir.

Enfin arrivé devant le miroir de la pièce que je convoitais, je reste abasourdi face au reflet auquel je suis confronté. Ma peau est plus blafarde que jamais, mes cernes soulignent tellement mes yeux que cela contraste avec ma brûlure de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit qu'elles, je tremble de partout.. J'ai l'air pathétique. Je prends du désinfectant avec ma main valide et en verse généreusement après avoir retiré les principaux morceaux qui déchiraient ma chair, une énième brûlure me fait grimacer de douleur. Je me sens vide, épuisé, blasé. À quoi bon continuer ? Je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir la force. De toujours mentir. De toujours supporter cette sempiternelle solitude, accompagné de ce silence qui m'angoisse.

Je me sens si épuisé. Je ne prends pas la peine de bander mes plaies et me dirige vers ma chambre, où la retrouvaille avec mon lit a été la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je m'affale dans mes draps et, dès que mes yeux se ferment, je plonge à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Ainsi, mon esprit se balance entre conscience et inconscience, entre éveil et sommeil, entre rêve et cauchemar. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps je suis emmitouflé sous mes couvertures, je ne sais même pas s'il fait nuit ou si le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. J'entends soudainement quelques bruits feutrés, qui brisent le silence qui englobait ma léthargie. Je pense que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, mais je n'en suis pas certain : je suis tout de même assez loin de l'entrée, alors peut-être que c'est un oiseau qui s'est pris la fenêtre en pleine tête ? Mon esprit recommence à partir loin, jusqu'à ce que les bruits reprennent en intensité plus forte que la dernière fois.

Je me redresse dans la pénombre, essaie de raisonner mon cerveau fatigué qui m'envoie des signaux d'angoisse, et pose mes pieds nus contre le sol froid. Un grand frisson me parcourt lorsque j'entends les bruits qui proviennent directement de mes volets. Je fixe ma fenêtre de longues secondes, totalement éveillé par l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines, et me lève doucement, prêt à utiliser mon Alter en cas d'urgence. Puis, j'avance doucement vers la source de mon irrationnelle crainte, ouvre lentement la fenêtre, attends quelques secondes et ouvre le volet avec violence. Le bout de bois se brisa au contact du mur de mon domicile, j'entends un petit cri et quelque chose qui tombe en contrebas.

Une nouvelle pique de douleur vient me rappeler l'état de ma main gauche, et c'est en serrant les dents que j'essaie de voir ce qui est tombé de ma fenêtre. Quelques rayons du soleil commençaient à percer le manteau sombre de la nuit, je suppose qu'il est tôt. Dans les herbes en contrebas, j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux hirsutes, et la couleur de ceux-ci me font rater un battement de cœur.

Que fais-tu ici, Midoriya ?

Pendant de longues minutes je reste bloqué à sa vue, alors qu'il se redresse en riant. Avec des herbes coincées dans les mèches de ses cheveux et son allure maladroite, on dirait un rêve. Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt ?

 _« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en forme Todoroki !_ En levant les yeux vers moi, son sourire disparaît et une lueur inquiète passe dans son regard. _Enfin, je le croyais.. »_

Le souvenir de mon reflet me revient en mémoire, et pendant que je tente de contrôler le morceau de métal que mon cœur semble vouloir absolument jouer, j'essaie de me cacher dans la pénombre de ma chambre.

 _« Tu n'es pas venu en cours hier, et ce n'est pas ton genre.. Je me souviens de la fois où tu étais tellement malade que tu avais passé plus de temps aux toilettes que dans la salle de classe. Tu avais même pris une grande bassine au cas où ! Alors je me suis inquiété.. Et apparemment, j'ai eu raison. »_

Cet épisode étant fort désagréable, je fais semblant de ne pas t'avoir écouté, alors que ta voix et tes paroles sont deux choses dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer.

 _« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter tu sais, j'ai juste un peu trop dormi, j'allais me préparer pour venir là. »_

Ma voix enrouée me donne l'envie de me frapper. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il continue de me fixer, comme s'il attendait que je lui révèle autre chose. Impossible que tu aies entendu mes appels à l'aide (d'hier, ou avant-hier?), qu'attends-tu ? J'essaie de garder ce masque impassible autant que je le peux.

 _« Tu peux entrer en attendant si tu veux, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre une douche. »_

Un sourire rassuré se dessine sur son doux visage, et je lui tourne le dos pour ne plus à avoir à contrôler mes expressions faciales. Je sens mes joues chauffer, et je me dépêche d'aller déverrouiller la porte d'entrée afin de fuir le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain. Une fois ceci fait, je ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clé et vérifie qu'il soit bien entré quant au bruit de ses pas sur mon plancher.

Je glisse le long de ma cabine de douche, m'asseyant sur le sol froid tandis que l'eau ruisselle sur mon corps. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon cœur libéré d'un énorme poids. Rien que de le savoir à côté, j'en ai des bouffées de chaleur. Je me lave précipitamment, je n'ai pas envie de le faire attendre mais d'un autre côté je n'ai ni envie de sortir, ni envie de revoir mes camarades, mes profs, ou qui que ce soit.

L'eau chaude me pique la main et m'engourdit, je sens la crasse sur ma peau qui s'enfuit avec les larmes translucides de la paume de douche. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi ? Au point de venir me voir ? Peut-être qu'il passait juste par là et est tombé par hasard ici, et qu'il s'est souvenu de mon absence. Oui, ça doit être ça. Mon absence n'a pas pu l'inquiéter au point qu'il soit venu de lui-même, il y a juste pensé une fraction de secondes en passant par là. Je ne peux pas être dans sa tête, tout du moins, pas autant qu'il demeure dans la mienne. Il est le maître de chacune de mes pensées et de mes actions. Moi, je ne suis probablement qu'un songe qui lui a traversé rapidement l'esprit, mort aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

C'est pas juste.

Je quitte la cabine de douche et me sèche avec une serviette, toujours pensif. Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui ? Quand je suis triste, quand je souris, quand je pleure, quand je cours, quand je me bats, quand je lis, quand j'étudie, quand je m'entraîne. Lors de mes rêves, de mes crises d'angoisse, de mes moments de doute, de mes entraînements. Midoriya, tu es toujours avec moi. Tu es comme une ombre, celle que j'aimerais matérialiser afin de la garder toujours là, contre moi, envers et contre tous, envers et contre tout. Celle que j'aimerais qu'elle soit de chair et de sang afin de la serrer fort contre moi, pour pleurer, pour rire, pour aimer. Celle que j'aimerais qu'elle soit réelle afin de lui parler, pour la connaître, pour la rendre heureuse, pour l'adorer. J'aimerais que tu sois toujours avec moi, Midoriya. Pas en tant que songe, en tant que réalité tangible à laquelle je pourrais désespérément m'accrocher afin de ne pas pourrir dans ce néant qui me ronge..

Seras-tu encore là lorsque je ne serai plus qu'un cadavre ?

Un long frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale alors que je sors de la pièce. Je me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre, m'habille à la même vitesse, et me dépêche de me rendre dans la pièce où il m'attend. Lorsque je passe la porte, je demeure seul dans la pièce principale. Je fronce les sourcils et cherche du regard celui qui est devenu le monopole de mes songes..

Rien.

Face au silence, mon compagnon d'infortune, et la solitude accompagnée d'un goût amer de déception, je rigole face à l'ironie de la scène, alors que je sens quelques larmes qui humidifient mes yeux. Quel gros con. J'y ai vraiment cru jusqu'au bout hein ? J'ai vraiment cru qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à moi, au point de m'attendre pour faire un bout de chemin avec mon ennuyeuse personne ? Espèce de crétin, Shouto. T'es vraiment trop naïf.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter, je me retourne pour tomber sur le visage gêné d'Izuku Midoriya. Mon cœur se libère du poids immense de mes doutes et de ma peine, et je ressens un profond soulagement alors que ses pupilles croisent les miennes. La main dans sa chevelure hirsute, il me lance un grand sourire.

 _« Désolé Todoroki, je cherchais tes toilettes et je me suis perdu dans ta maison... Eh mais tu pleures ? »_

Lorsque j'entends sa question, je cache mon visage avec mon bras, séchant au passage les quelques traîtresses qui ont voulu explorer les sillons de ma peau. T'es vraiment un abruti, Shouto. Même Midoriya fait caca.

 _« Je suis juste encore un peu malade, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Il a l'air convaincu de mon mensonge. On sort de mon domicile, il sourit et me parle tandis que chaque mètre que l'on fait nous rapproche de l'académie. J'aimerais tant que l'on cesse de marcher, et que l'on reste là, ensemble. Je veux continuer d'écouter sa voix fluette, ses histoires banales, ses pensées, ses craintes. J'aimerais tant que l'on se perde, à un endroit où nul ne pourrait nous trouver.

Tu serais à moi, Midoriya. Et c'est probablement pour cette raison que jamais nous ne nous perdrons, que jamais nous ne nous arrêterons, que jamais je ne pourrai écouter chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche.

Malgré toutes mes prières, nous arrivons à l'académie Yuei, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Certaines personnes viennent me voir pour me demander si tout va bien, je les rassure avec quelques mots. Je te vois t'éloigner pour discuter avec Ochako, et j'ai l'impression que tu me poignardes avec le pieu de la jalousie. Mon cœur me pince. Alors je reprends mes habitudes. Je m'assois à cette place où pas grand monde peut m'observer, mais où je peux observer presque tout.

On n'apprend pas à connaître les gens en leur parlant. Les observer est beaucoup plus efficace.

Pourquoi ? Les gens mentent, jouent des rôles, se complaisent dans l'image qu'ils donnent à autrui avec ce qu'ils débitent. La communication non-verbale ne ment jamais, elle. Les recoins des gens, comme j'aime surnommer ainsi leur côté secret et dangereux la plupart du temps, sont presque inaccessibles par la parole. Les gestes ne trompent pas.

Je sais que Ochako est amoureuse de toi. Je sais que Bakugo a un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de toi. Je sais que Tenya ne supporte pas de douter et de ne pas savoir. Je sais que Momo dépend beaucoup trop de l'image que les autres ont d'elle. Je sais que tu es beaucoup trop altruiste. Je sais que je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Les cours passent lentement. J'essaie de camoufler ma blessure, et après la vague d'intérêt que j'ai suscité ce matin, je retourne à mon éternelle solitude. Je prends quelques notes, dessine quelques trucs, me perd dans mes pensées.

Une autre journée à laquelle j'ai survécu. Une de moins à vivre.

Sur le chemin du retour, une myriade de larmes envahit mon visage. Je sens mon cœur trembler dans ma cage thoracique qui m'oppresse et prive mes poumons de quelques litres d'air. Mes pensées sont un brouillon opaque d'idées aussi sombres que le néant dans lequel je me débats tous les jours.

Je suis seul. Alors je mourrai seul. Voici probablement la dernière ligne de mon histoire. Un sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres craquelées, puis mon visage se transforme en une grimace informe et laide qui laisse la liberté à mes sanglots d'exploser. Je m'assis dans un coin de la rue, cache mon visage derrière mes genoux, et libère mes pleurs et ma respiration erratique.

Tu n'es pas là. Tu ne seras jamais là, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis probablement trop enfoncé dans l'obscurité pour que tu viennes me sauver. Tu ne me vois peut-être même pas m'étouffer dans ces ténèbres qui me noient et qui me dévorent. Tu n'es pas mon héros. Tu ne pourras jamais être mon héros.

 _« Todoroki ! »_

Ta voix empressée me fait sursauter, et je bloque ma respiration pour cesser de geindre. Je cache ma tête le plus possible dans les plis de mon pantalon, mes larmes me noient, mon nez est bouché par la morve, mon cœur tressaute entre le désespoir et la douce chaleur que ta présence me procure.

Tu es là.

 _« Todoroki, tout va bien ? Tu es blessé ?! »_

Peut-être que tu pourrais bien être mon héros ? Si tu veux bien, si tu peux.

Peux-tu me sauver de ce rien que je suis ? De ce monstre que je suis ?

Peux-tu me sauver de moi-même ?

Izuku Midoriya, veux-tu être mon héros ?


	3. Récit d'un enfant atypique

**EHEH, bonjour. Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus léger que les précédents, je me suis même essayée à l'humour. Dites-moi si vous trouvez que les personnages sont un peu trop OOC, comment vous voudriez que tout cela évolue, si vous voulez retrouver d'autres personnages dans la fanfic, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sens sa main tiède sur mon omoplate, mais si je relève ma tête, il verra mon horrible visage déformé par les sanglots, et je crois que j'ai de la morve qui coule le long de mon menton. Bref, pas mon aspect le plus élégant. Et je ne sais pas quoi dire.. J'en ai assez de mentir sans arrêt, de voir le contraire de mes pensées sortir de ma bouche sous forme de mots faux et hésitants. De plus, mentir une nouvelle fois à Midoriya pourrait déchirer le peu de tissu cardiaque qu'il me reste d'intact, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose..

Ainsi, je reste là, la tête contre mes genoux qui tremblotent, en écoutant avec appréhension la respiration saccadée de l'homme que j'aime, en essayant de contrôler les pleurs incertains de mon âme et les doutes insatiables de mes songes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure cette latence. Je ne perçois que nos deux respirations, incertaine pour l'un, erratique pour l'autre. Et je ne sais qu'une chose.

Il est là, avec moi.

Je m'essuie rapidement le bas du visage avec mon pantalon – un peu dégueulasse oui je sais, mais je préfère salir un vêtement afin qu'il ne me voit pas plein de morve, vision qui devrait être assez effrayante. Je lève mes yeux inondés vers sa mine inquiète.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

Il me demande la raison pour laquelle je suis dans cet état, et je suis paralysé par la proximité de nos deux corps. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je peux humer son odeur et la reconnaître, je sens mon cœur s'apaiser alors que j'entends sa respiration si proche de mes oreilles. Il semble de plus en plus troublé, probablement à cause du silence que je lui impose. Sa mine embarrassée est adorable, mais je me sens mal de le mettre dans cet état.

 _« C'est difficile à expliquer.. »_

Une lueur passe dans les prunelles de ses yeux sombres, je pense qu'il est heureux d'enfin entendre une réponse. Je ressens une chaleur soudaine qui enlace tendrement mon vieux cœur en miettes, et cette sensation me stupéfait. Puis, je recommence à paniquer, et je sens que tu remarques cette angoisse au fond de mes pupilles. Putain, qu'as-tu fais à mon cœur ? Je vais encore chuter et m'empaler sur des milliers de petites aiguilles empoisonnées, je vais encore défaillir et avoir envie de mourir.

Ne ranime pas ce cœur déglingué si soudainement, je t'en supplie.

 _« Todoroki.. ? »_

Tu approches lentement ta main vers mon visage, comme tu le ferais avec un chaton effrayé. Mon cœur est en train de commencer un concert de hard rock, et ses battements rythment ma respiration erratique et la montée de ma panique. Sa main se pose sur mon cuir chevelu, et pendant que je le regarde avec interrogation, il commence à me gratter la tête. Les traits de mon visage expriment tout le trouble qui m'envahit, je sens mes joues brûler de l'intérieur, mais étrangement ton action me calme.

Pendant de longues secondes (ou minutes ? Je perds la notion du temps dès qu'il est à quelques mètres de moi), je reste abasourdi devant sa tendresse et son visage souriant, alors que sa main chaude joue avec les mèches bicolores de mes cheveux. Néanmoins, il semble troublé par mes silences. Il est vrai que généralement, les gens normaux n'y sont pas habitués.

Midoriya, si seulement tu savais tout ce que mes silences voulaient dire.

 _« Peut-être que tu veux en parler ailleurs que dans la rue.. ? »_

S'il pouvait entendre mes songes, il saurait que je ne veux pas lui en parler. De mon amour inconditionnel envers sa singularité qui me détruit, qui me ronge, qui me plonge dans un désespoir sans nom. De mes états d'âmes éternels et du poids de mes larmes que je me traîne depuis que je suis en état de penser. De ces cicatrices qui me dégoûtent, de cette solitude qui décompose ma chair, de ce silence qui m'oppresse, de ces souvenirs qui me hantent. Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

 _« Tu connais le chemin de la maison. »_

Et il me lance ce fameux sourire en guise de réponse, ce sourire qui soudainement me fait tout oublier, l'espace d'un instant. Il ne reste que mon cœur en surchauffe et ta splendide joie qui me coupe le souffle. C'est à moi que tu souris comme ça. Cette pensée, je crois qu'elle me rend heureux. Puis, le reste me revient en tête. Mes souvenirs qui me hantent, ce silence qui m'oppresse, cette solitude qui décompose ma chair, ces cicatrices qui me dégoûtent. Le poids de mes sempiternelles larmes et ces états d'âmes éternels. Cet amour inconditionnel envers lui qui me détruit, me ronge, et me plonge dans un désespoir sans nom. Tout ça me revient en pleine face, et la douleur est similaire à une gifle avec une planche ornée de clous rouillés.

Il m'aide à me relever, et l'on se dirige vers le domicile que l'on a quitté le matin même. Le silence m'accompagne. J'ai envie de lui parler de tout. Mais par où commencer ? Et surtout, vais-je toujours l'avoir avec moi, jusqu'à la fin de mon récit ? Il faudrait déjà que je puisse mettre des mots sur ces sentiments si douloureux, sur ces événements si extraordinaires pour quelqu'un de normal. Peut-être va-t-il être effrayé dès mes premiers mots, et va fuir loin de moi ?

Et je serai seul, encore. Et je serai détruit, encore. Et je serai mort, encore.

On arrive rapidement devant chez moi. J'ouvre la porte et l'on entre en silence. On s'installe, côte à côte, dans le fauteuil qui m'a recueilli lors de ma dernière crise d'angoisse, et sur lequel il y a encore une trace de sang séché. Il regarde ma table, fixement, et je fais de même.

Toujours ce putain de silence qui me colle comme une deuxième peau.

 _« Alors ? J'ai tout mon temps, alors ne te presse pas et ne te mets pas la pression surtout, Todoroki. Je suis là, et tout va bien maintenant. »_

Si tu savais à quel point tes mots sont capables de soigner mes maux. Ta volonté de me détendre est si adorable que si je m'écoutais, tu serais dans mes bras en ce moment, contre mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Un sourire gêné se dessine sur mon visage.

Il y a tant à raconter, que je ne sais pas par quel malheur commencer.

J'ai l'impression que mes mots sont coincés au fond de ma gorge, je sais quelles phrases prononcer et j'ai beau ouvrir la bouche afin de les prononcer, rien ne sort. C'est tellement dur de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, j'ai l'impression que c'est la tache la plus difficile au monde.

Mettre des mots sur mon malheur, ma souffrance et les événements de ma pitoyable vie, c'est les accepter et les rendre réels. Je sais qu'ils le sont, mais l'avouer et les confier à quelqu'un d'autre, ça leur donne une matière tangible dont ils n'auraient pas besoin.

 _« Je... ne sais pas par où commencer. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, Midoriya ? Par simple curiosité malsaine ? »_

Je sens que mes derniers mots t'ont blessé. Mais je dois savoir. Je ne veux pas te dévoiler les abîmes terribles de mon existence pour que tu finisses par m'ignorer à la fin, comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas. Je ne veux pas te donner tout mon être pour que tu m'abandonnes au final – je t'ai déjà donné aveuglément mon cœur, ne me laisse pas tout sacrifier pour toi. Pas encore.

 _« Je veux t'aider, Todoroki.. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais tu es si... solitaire, et un peu intimidant, que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour te montrer que je voulais être là pour toi. »_

J'écarquille les yeux et le fixe longuement. Ma détresse est-elle si visible ? Et il s'inquiétait pour moi ?

 _« Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ?_

 _Je.. D'abord en écoutant ce que tu as sur le cœur, je pense.. »_

Mon pauvre Midoriya, si tu savais quel poids j'avais sur le cœur, tu te rendrais compte qu'il me faudrait une éternité pour te déblatérer la tonne de tristesse que je me traîne chaque jour.

 _« Il y a tant à dire.. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne sais pas si ça va t'intéresser ou au contraire te faire fuir, je ne sais pas si on aura fini cette discussion d'ici demain._

 _Je ne sais qu'une chose Todoroki : je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »_

Son regard déterminé m'émeut un peu, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le voit. Et si, pour une fois, je faisais confiance à quelqu'un ? Je veux lui faire confiance, avoir foi en sa parole et à ses yeux confiants. Et si je prenais le risque d'être détruit ?

 _« Je suis une ruine, Midoriya. Raconter la destruction de chaque centimètre d'un édifice, c'est long tu sais ?_

 _Je m'en fiche. Il faut que je sache si je prévois de te reconstruire, centimètre par centimètre, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

Je ne peux empêcher mon visage de devenir cramoisi devant ton sourire adorable, et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme un témoin de Jehovah à une porte le dimanche matin. Le temps de calmer mon trouble et de me demander par où commencer, le silence est revenu discrètement et bloque encore les quelques mots que je souhaiterais énoncer.

Puis, je me lance. Les mots passent à travers ma bouche, j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler ma parole. J'évoque ma famille éclatée, mes frères et sœurs qui m'ont ignoré si longtemps, ma pauvre mère rendue folle par un monstre violent. Mon regard fait des allers-retours entre ses yeux attentifs et la table de mon salon. Puis, difficilement, je lui parle des premières années de ma vie. Du moment où ma mère m'a brûlé. Du moment où elle est partie, et où je me suis trouvé seul avec mon père. Je m'arrête, et cherche longtemps mes mots.

Jamais je n'ai osé en parler. C'est dur, même si je sais quoi dire, mettre des mots dessus me semble impossible. Puis, ma langue continue à s'agiter. Je parle de la myriade de coups que j'ai subis. Son regard change. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je lui parle des entraînements éreintants, des brûlures qu'il m'infligeait pour que je me concentre, des insultes, du fait que je n'étais qu'une merde à ses yeux, de sa ceinture en cuir qui me fait encore peur, de ces souvenirs qui me hantent chaque jour. Je raconte certains de mes cauchemars, où je revis la fois où il a tellement frappé ma tête contre le sol que je me suis évanoui, où il m'a abandonné sous la pluie, étalé dans la boue, dans un état pitoyable, et qu'il est revenu me chercher le jour d'après. Je n'ose plus le regarder, mais je sens qu'il est agité. Je reprends ma respiration, essaie de calmer les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et de relâcher mon esprit.

Il me demande, d'une voix sombre, si ce connard osait me toucher encore. Je lui réponds qu'il a arrêté il y a quatre ans, et que depuis je le vois très rarement. Il reste silencieux, à l'écoute. Alors je lui explique que j'ai du mal avec les gens. Que plus jeune, personne ne voulait m'approcher, ils avaient peur de se brûler et d'avoir le visage aussi mutilé que le mien. Je ne parlais à personne, personne ne me parlait. J'étais un fantôme pour ma famille, et pour le reste du monde. Puis, je lui parle de cette impression désagréable d'avoir la solitude comme seconde peau, et le silence comme ombre fuyante.

Après un petit silence, je rigole face au ridicule de la situation. Je suis là, et je me plains de ma pauvre petite existence tandis qu'il m'écoute sans rien dire. Si ça se trouve, il s'en fout et agit juste pour ne pas culpabiliser par la suite, ou même par politesse. Et puis si je continue, je vais lui dire que mon amour pour lui me tue, car jamais il ne sera à moi, jamais il ne m'aimera, et que j'étais déjà pas assez hors des normes de la société, qu'il fallait en plus que je sois attiré par un homme en étant moi-même un homme. Je le sens m'observer, je pense qu'il se doute que j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à avouer, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

 _« Écoute, je sais vraiment pas comment réagir.. J'ai envie de te faire un câlin, et de te serrer fort contre moi pour te rassurer et te dire que tu ne crains plus rien.. J'ai aussi envie de rester avec toi, et de détacher cette seconde peau faite de solitude. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est mon rôle de faire ça.. »_

Pendant qu'il fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant, j'essaie de contrôler la chaleur qui vient une fois encore envahir mes joues. Rah, ça m'agace de rougir comme une pucelle, mais quand je l'imagine contre moi, je ne peux pas contrôler ce fichu cœur qui bat plus vite que de raison.

 _« Es-tu forcément obligé de suivre ton rôle en permanence ? »_

Il me fixe longuement, avec son regard troublé que je trouve adorablement craquant, et mon cœur s'emballe encore plus. Ses joues deviennent rouges, les traits de son visage se déforment légèrement pour afficher sa gêne, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a écrit « je suis troublé » sur son front cet enchaînement d'expressions faciales me vole un léger rire.

 _« Tu veux dire... que tu voudrais bien ? Que je te fasse un câlin et que je reste à tes côtés ? »_

Argh, c'est à mon tour d'avoir mon trouble écrit sur mon front. Il semble tellement attentif à ma réaction, j'ai envie de l'embrasser et de me blottir dans ses bras, s'il savait à quel point je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre ça, si ça se trouve il joue un rôle et ne veut que tester mes réactions, ou alors se foutre de moi par la suite avec quelqu'un.. Non, Midoriya ne ferait jamais ça, arrête de psychoter Shouto.

 _« Peut-être.. ? »_

Je lui lance un sourire mesquin, et je vois à son visage qu'il ne sait pas quoi penser. Troublé, il se lève et me dit précipitamment qu'il se fait tard et que sa mère va s'inquiéter, puis il se dirige vers la sortie, rouge comme la moitié de mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, son absence va encore me détruire et me vider de toute émotion positive, je veux encore voir son visage gêné et ses yeux merveilleux et ses lèvres si attirantes...

Il s'arrête devant ma porte.

 _« Je viens te chercher demain matin pour aller en cours ?_

 _D'accord, à demain Midoriya. »_

Il me lance un petit sourire et quitte mon domicile. Je le regarde s'éloigner par la fenêtre, et quand il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je m'étale sur le canapé et pousse un long soupir. Ce garçon va me faire perdre la tête. Mais d'abord, il va faire exploser ma cage thoracique à force de trop faire battre mon cœur.

Il voulait m'enlacer. Il voulait être CONTRE moi.

Je sens mon visage bouillonner, alors j'utilise mon alter pour refroidir toute cette chaleur qui m'envahit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai réussi à lui parler. J'ai réussi à lui en parler. Il veut me revoir, et rester avec moi. Il veut m'aider, et me faire un câlin.

Dites-moi que c'est pas un rêve, je vous en supplie.

Ce soir là, je n'ai pas fais de crise d'angoisse. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ne me sens pas mal en allant me coucher. Je me sens tellement léger, libéré d'un énorme poids, que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler.

Izuku Midoriya, te rends-tu compte d'à quel point tu me rends fou ?

Izuku Midoriya, sais-tu à quel point je vais devenir accro si tu continues ?

Je reformule ma demande. **Veux-tu devenir mon héros, et mon héroïne ?**


	4. Mon chat perché

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres dans un élan de flemme concernant mes cours, j'ai décidé d'avoir de l'inspiration plutôt que d'apprendre les os du carpe de la main. Ce serait adorable de laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre, et j'avais une question à vous soumettre : comment pensez-vous que ce récit va finir ? J'attends avec impatience vos réponses. :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Amlie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ma belle ! Je suis heureuse d'arriver à transmettre correctement les émotions de Todoroki, et que mon style d'écriture te plaise tant. ^^ Voici le chapitre que tu demandais ahahah ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !**

* * *

Mon esprit émerge lentement tandis que je sens une douleur aiguë dans les poignets. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, mais ne perçois rien à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. Alors que je bouge, mes mouvements se retrouvent entravés, et le bruit des chaînes rouillées me fait comprendre où je suis. Mon sang palpite, ma respiration est démesurément haletante, mes larmes commencent à noyer mes pupilles. Pas encore...

J'entends un rire que j'ai jadis trop entendu, la colère bouscule mon cœur, puis le désespoir m'envahit. J'aperçois les flammes de mon géniteur, ainsi que son sourire carnassier.

Pas encore...

 _« Tu as faim, Shouto ? Depuis deux jours tu n'as rien mangé, je commence à m'inquiéter un peu.. »_

Son ricanement me tire un grognement de rage, accompagné des hurlements de mon estomac.

 _« Tu devras les ingérer un jour ou l'autre.. Tu sais que c'est en avalant du poison que l'on y résiste, hein ? Fais ce que je te dis, plus vite tu les ingéreras et plus vite ce sera fini. »_

Il sort un sandwich de derrière son dos et l'approche de moi. Mon ventre me hurle sa faim, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer avec désespoir, mes joues se noient sous mes sanglots. Combien de temps vais-je résister ?

Mon géniteur m'expose sa nourriture empoisonnée sous mon nez, avec ce sourire que je hais. Je veux lui faire bouffer, lui faire ressentir toute l'humiliation qu'il m'impose, lui rendre chaque coup au centuple. Je détourne la tête afin de résister à la tentation de contenter ma faim. Ne mange pas ça, sinon tu vas souffrir encore plus Shouto.. Sois raisonnable je t'en supplie..

Il me fouette avec son œuvre pernicieuse, me répète à quel point je suis une merde, jette le sandwich plus loin et me prend violemment par les cheveux. Je gémis de douleur, mes prunelles enragées croisent les siennes. Puis, il fracasse l'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur sale, je retiens difficilement le hurlement qui vient de mourir dans ma gorge. Je chiale de douleur et de rage, j'essaie de le repousser avec mon Alter mais le froid meurt à son tour au bout de mes doigts.

Tout en moi meurt, sauf moi.

 _« Espèce de petit connard... Si tu veux que je te ravage ta petite gueule avant, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ce sera plus facile de te faire bouffer ça si t'es inconscient.. »_

Je tire sur mes bras, j'essaie de me débattre pour m'enfuir de son emprise, mais la chair de mes poignets a presque recouvert mes chaînes depuis le temps que je suis ici et chaque geste est extrêmement douloureux.. Les larmes de frustration se mêlent avec celles de la rage et du désespoir, alors que mon crâne fait connaissance avec le mur tâché de rouge et de marron. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, la douleur parcourt chaque centimètre de ma peau. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus que sang et souffrance.

Je t'en supplie, pas encore...

Je sursaute et hurle en me redressant soudainement dans mon lit. Je regarde partout autour de moi et remarque que je suis dans ma chambre, que mes poignets sont intacts (ou tout du moins, pas dans le même état que dans mon cauchemar), et que je suis seul. Je m'allonge dans mes draps et pleure de soulagement.

Encore.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui m'indique que j'ai encore trente minutes devant moi avant qu'il ne sonne. Je ne veux pas me rendormir, car je suis certain de continuer à voir sa sale tronche, et ce serait dangereux pour les autres que cette rage ne s'en aille pas. Je décide d'aller vers la salle de bain, encore tremblant à cause des émotions que la nuit a suscité. L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps et la chaleur me détend un peu.

Je repense à ce cauchemar – mélange incongru de deux souvenirs distincts, de la part de mon inconscient. Un long frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale alors je me rappelle de la douleur, de l'humiliation, de la faim qui me creusait de l'intérieur et m'engloutissait. Je reste presque quarante minutes sous l'eau brûlante, les yeux dans le vide, à me souvenir. Mes larmes se mélangent avec les pleurs de la douche. Je suis pathétique.

Je sors soudainement de ma léthargie, alors que mes songes se dirigent vers Midoriya. J'éteins l'eau, entreprends de me sécher et de m'habiller – avec tout ça, j'ai failli oublié qu'il venait me chercher pour qu'on se rendre à Yuei ensemble.. Je jette un regard à mon reflet en face de moi, et je retiens un frisson de dégoût. Je n'ai toujours pas su m'habituer à ces cicatrices, qui me rappellent ces plaies béantes d'autrefois. Mon visage est tiré par la fatigue, mes cernes sont toujours au rendez-vous, mes yeux sont rougis à cause de mes sanglots, et j'ai une mine affreuse. Ma peau exsangue laisse entrevoir ces veines bleus que j'ai tant essayé de trancher, mais je suis tellement merdique que même la mort n'a pas voulu de moi. Un sourire ironique se dessine sur mon visage, tandis que ces traces ignobles ressassent en moi une myriade de souvenirs.

Je décide de me donner une baffe mentale, de ne plus pleurer, et d'aller enfiler un haut. Il faut que je pense à autre chose, sinon il va s'inquiéter – il s'inquiète tout le temps, pas besoin de lui en rajouter, et puis il faut que je le remercie pour hier.. J'arrange rapidement mes cheveux, soucieux de ne pas trop ressembler à un zombie en sa présence, et prend rapidement une pomme dans la cuisine. Toutes les trente secondes, je regarde par la fenêtre s'il arrive – entre deux bouchées. Je me sens ridicule d'attendre de cette façon, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller voir s'il arrive.

J'entends le bruit d'une chute derrière moi, je me retourne et le vois subitement se relever derrière la fenêtre opposée à celle par laquelle je le cherchais – de l'herbe dans les cheveux, un adorable sourire gêné, les yeux fuyants.

 _« Midoriya... ? Tu étais dans l'arbre là ?_

 _\- Désolé Todoroki, ehm.. Il y avait un chaton en haut, et il n'arrivait pas à descendre ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a pas de chats dans le quartier – les rares restent dans le domicile de leurs maîtres. Face à mon regard dubitatif, quelques rougeurs apparaissent aux côtés des tâches de rousseur sur ses joues glabres. Après avoir fui mes yeux pendant de longues secondes, il capitule.

 _« Bon... T'étais si adorable à aller voir à la fenêtre toutes les dix secondes.. Je voulais continuer à t'observer comme ça ahah... »_

Je me tourne vivement, dos à lui, une main sur mon visage déjà cramoisi. Mon cœur panique et commence à battre encore plus vite que lorsque j'ai vu sa petite bouille derrière moi. Je fais mine de croquer dans ma pomme, l'observe du coin de l'œil, et lui répond :

 _« Mmh... La prochaine fois essaie de ne rien te casser. »_

Il opine en me lançant ce sourire. Ce putain de sourire. Je sens un long frisson dans mon dos, je crois bien que mon cœur va exploser. Je finis ma pomme, et nous marchons côte à côte dans la rue. Il me raconte comment sa mère a failli faire exploser son appartement en laissant le four chauffer trop longtemps, et je l'observe en buvant ses paroles. Nos épaules ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. L'a-t-il remarqué aussi ? Il me parle des tartines qu'il a ingurgité rapidement avant de venir chez moi.

 _« Et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial hier ? Tu as l'air morose._

 _\- Juste un mauvais rêve un peu trop réaliste. »_

Il veut en savoir le contenu, mais je lui lance un sourire triste en lui disant que je ne souhaite pas m'en souvenir et que l'on arrive bientôt à Yuei. Face à son air déçu, je continue en disant _« Peut-être ce soir, si t'es sage. »_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ces mots, il devient rouge comme une pivoine et dévie la discussion sur les devoirs que l'on avait à faire. Suspicieux, je me demande à quoi il a bien pu penser pour réagir d'une telle façon..

On passe le portail de l'endroit où l'on devait arriver, je regrette déjà ces quelques mètres que l'on a fait ensemble. Il va encore s'éloigner de moi, alors que sur la route, nos épaules étaient si proches.. J'aperçois déjà Ochaco se jeter sur lui pour le saluer, elle m'ignore totalement. Tenya est derrière elle, il me salue d'un signe de la tête, je le lui rends.

Elle m'énerve déjà.

Sa voix fluette, ses bras qui enlacent Midoriya, le fait qu'elle fasse comme si je n'existais pas, tout ça ravive la rage que je ressentais ce matin même. La réaction du concerné, elle, me fait l'effet d'un couteau qu'il m'aurait planté en plein cœur.

Midoriya, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que tu ne rougisses qu'à mes paroles et à mes actes. À moi seulement. Pas aux autres. Et surtout pas à cette connasse.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil et me lance un sourire mauvais. Je sens que je vais exploser, je sens la rage se propager dans mes veines, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts tremblants à cause de l'adrénaline qui monte. J'essaie d'utiliser ma respiration afin de me calmer.

Lâche-le.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de lui. Avec un rictus forcé, je fais quelques pas en avant.

 _« Passez une bonne journée Midoriya, Tenya. On se revoit en cours. »_

Je continue ma route de manière la plus naturelle possible, en ignorant l'air interrogateur de l'amour de ma vie, et le visage satisfait de l'autre salope. Lorsque je sais qu'ils ne me voient plus, je me hâte d'aller dans les toilettes masculines, m'enferme dans une cabine, et fracasse le mur. Les poings en sang, la douleur me permet de garder le contrôle de ma colère. Je retiens quelques hurlements de colère et déchaîne ma rage sur le mur des chiottes.

Tu me rends dangereux, Midoriya.

J'examine rapidement le mur, et je remarque quelques impacts. Boh, ça passe. Je sors, et rince le liquide garance qui décore mes phalanges de manière sanglante. Soudain, Denki arrive précipitamment dans la pièce, et reste bloqué sur le contenu du lavabo.

 _« Putain je savais pas que tu pouvais avoir tes règles, Todoroki ! Demande des tampons à Momo, elle en a tout le temps, elle pourrait te dépanner !»_

Puis, content de sa blague, il s'enferme dans les toilettes et peu après, quelques bruits retentissent, me donnant un spectacle auditif de ses performances. Une fois les traces disparues de mes mains, je sors, un peu gêné par Denki et ses bruits étranges, et je me dirige vers notre salle de classe.

Encore une journée à n'observer que toi.

Je prends les cours distraitement et fais face à son dos toute la journée. Je désire tellement l'enlacer que parfois, je le fixe pendant de longues minutes, et ne fais plus attention ni aux autres ni à rien. A-t-il des cicatrices, lui aussi ? Ou a-t-il une peau parfaite ? Je me demande comment est son dos nu, comment est son corps... Pris par ces pensées douteuses, je baisse ma tête vers mes notes, en essayant de cacher les rougeurs qui prennent d'assaut mon visage.

Tu dois être splendide. Et tu le serais encore plus, haletant contre moi..

La journée se termine lentement. Je range mes affaires, observant encore tes gestes. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu contenir ma rage ce matin, il faut que je reste vigilant. Le monstre n'attend que la bonne occasion pour sortir et tout ravager. J'observe les petites plaies sur mes phalanges et sers le poing. Combien de temps vais-je réussir à faire ça ? À garder le contrôle, sans blesser quiconque ? À rester maître de mes émotions et rester stoïque, malgré ma rage et mon désespoir ? Je soupire face à ces interrogations.

Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule et quitte l'établissement. Il faut que je brise ces illusions que pourrait faire Midoriya face à ça ? Il reste un être humain. Or, on m'a appris à ne plus en être un. Je pourrais le blesser pire, le tuer. Ma peine et ma rage tournent autour de mon cœur, déjà pris d'assaut par mon désespoir.

Je sais que je vais bientôt craquer. J'atteins les limites que j'ai repoussé au maximum.

Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Mais j'ai déjà échoué.. Je fixe les veines sombres de mes poignets, qui me brûle tant j'en ai envie. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise quand je rentre dans quelqu'un, je lève les yeux en bredouillant des excuses. Puis, mon visage affiche ma surprise lorsque je découvre les traits réguliers d'Izuku Midoriya.

Sa mine sérieuse et son regard accusateur me percent un petit peu plus le cœur. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

 _« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la journée ? Pourquoi tu es parti ce matin ? Pourquoi tu fixes tes poignets comme ça ? Tu t'es fais quoi aux mains ? »_

Cette avalanche de questions m'interloqua.

 _« Je sais pas trop, j'ai supposé que tu étais en bonne compagnie et que tu n'avais plus besoin de la mienne.. »_

Je fis exprès d'éviter ses deux dernières questions. Même lorsqu'il a l'air agacé, il est magnifique. J'observe ses prunelles colériques, et me fais la remarque que je dois être masochiste pour vouloir en voir plus.

 _« Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de la tienne, espèce d'idiot.._ Son visage s'adoucit, et se durcit une seconde après. _Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. »_

Argh, coincé. Je détourne le regard de ses yeux accusateurs, puis l'observe quelques secondes après – je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.

 _« Je me suis juste fais mal tout à l'heure, je me suis cassé la gueule sur le chemin et je me suis mal rattrapé.._

 _\- Menteur, je te suis depuis ton départ je te signale. »_

Bel et bien coincé. Je ressens une immense honte à cause de ce mensonge. Je ne contrôle plus mes émotions – si bien qu'il arrive à voir ma détresse. Son regard et son attitude s'adoucissent et il s'approche de moi pour me prendre les mains. Je deviens cramoisi face à ce contact que je n'attendais pas. Il observe mes plaies et les touche avec une tendresse que jamais je n'ai connu – et cette attitude envers mon être engloutit mon cœur d''une agréable chaleur. Je me décontracte instantanément et ne peux quitter des yeux son air préoccupé, je pense que mon trouble est visible sur mon visage même pour un aveugle.

 _« D'accord, tu ne veux pas me le dire.. Mais laisse-moi te soigner au moins, je sais que tu ne le feras jamais.. »_

Il redresse son visage vers moi, et nos nez s'effleurent. Mon cœur hurle et danse de manière frénétique dans ma cage thoracique, je vois son visage devenir aussi rouge que le mien. Il garde mes mains au chaud dans les siennes, dans une étreinte si tendre que cela pourrait me faire fondre. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, et que son regard planté dans le mien est la seule chose qui compte au monde.

On reste là, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, comme pétrifiés l'un devant l'autre. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, et son odeur qui provoque des dragons dans mon ventre. La chaleur de ses mains me fait perdre la tête, son odeur me fait perdre la tête, notre proximité me fait perdre la tête, son regard troublé me fait perdre la tête. Son regard, justement, change lentement et mute en quelque chose que je ne saurais pas trop décrire.. Peut-être ai-je peur de le décrire et d'avoir tort ? On dirait que lui aussi, perd la tête.

Ô Midoriya, j'aimerais tant te faire perdre la tête et te faire perdre pied.

Il sursaute, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, et me lâche précipitamment en s'éloignant de quelques mètres. Sa chaleur disparaît, son souffle sur mes lèvres disparaît, ses yeux lubriques disparaissent, notre proximité disparaît. J'ai l'horrible impression que l'on vient de m'arracher mes entrailles, je me sens frustré et triste de le voir si loin de moi.

 _« Ehm... Il commence à faire froid, et tes plaies ne vont pas guérir seules... »_

Il entame un mouvement pour se diriger vers mon domicile, je le suis en silence. Pendant ces quelques centaines de mètres, le silence nous accompagne, et me plonge dans une pléthore de questions sans réponses. Dois-je parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Son regard ne peut pas mentir, si.. ? Ai-je bien vu de l'attirance dans son regard ? On aurait dit qu'il voulait me dévorer.. Peut-être que je lui prête des intentions qu'il n'a pas... ? Alors que mon cerveau se retrouve noyé par mes interrogations, on se retrouve rapidement dans ma salle de bain.

Il désinfecte mes phalanges en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard, et prend grand soin de les recouvrir de pansements. Alors qu'il jette les débris de son opération, j'entends sa voix s'élever.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton cauchemar. »_

Je tressaille à l'évocation de ce rêve désagréable. En silence, je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre, il me suit. Je me mets dans mes draps, prenant mon oreiller contre moi. Il prend une chaise en face de moi et m'observe. J'ai l'air d'un enfant effrayé, serrant mon oreiller comme si ma vie en dépendait.

 _« C'était juste un mauvais rêve résultant de deux ou trois souvenirs tu sais.._

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais. Mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu en parles.. Tu te sentais mieux hier, et si tu gardes tout en toi, ça va finir par exploser.. »_

Je le regarde avec surprise. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison, et c'est bien ça le plus ironique.. Tu ne sais pas ce qui va exploser, Midoriya. Tu ne te doutes de rien, et c'est bien ça le pire..

 _« J'étais attaché dans la cave, le mur était sale et les fers rouillés qui sont là depuis dix ans m'arrachaient les poignets. Il voulait faire en sorte que je puisse résister à tous les poisons, et il m'avait affamé pour que je mange son sandwich.. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ça puait pour moi. »_

Je déblatère mes souvenirs en baissant la tête et en étreignant mon oreiller – je parle vite, et ne le regarde pas. Je l'aperçois s'agiter sur sa chaise, mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière.

 _« Il en a eu assez, et a fracassé mon crâne contre le mur. »_

Ma voix tremblotte sur la fin de ma phrase, et je me maudis. Je redresse la tête et croise son regard hagard. Il a l'air indécis entre la rage et la terreur. Je vois quelques gouttes de transpiration couler le long de ses tempes – pourtant, il ne fait pas chaud.

 _« Ça s'est vraiment passé.. ? Genre dans la cave, en dessous.. de nous ? »_

Je hoche lentement la tête en détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes, et j'essaie par la même occasion de les retenir. J'entends les frottements de ses vêtements, je sens mon matelas s'affaisser sous un autre poids que le mien, et je finis contre lui. Ma tristesse m'empêche de devenir cramoisi, mais je redresse sa tête vers son visage. On dirait qu'il a mal..

Il pose son front contre le mien, et me caresse lentement les cheveux. Dans son regard, je peux voir passer de l'empathie, de la pitié, un peu de colère. Son souffle revient effleurer mes lèvres. Son autre main reste contre mon épaule. Son odeur endort le reste de mes sens et m'engourdit. Je me sens bien.

 _« Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé.. Ça t'arrive souvent, ces cauchemars ?_

 _\- Presque systématiquement. »_

Il baisse le regard, puis revient poser ses yeux dans les miens. Il m'avoue qu'il aimerait bien rester la nuit, pour me protéger de mes songes. Je lui demande comment il ferait pour les faire fuir, et il me répond que les câlins sont une arme redoutable. Je souris tristement, et lui répond qu'il a probablement raison. Je n'en sais rien, de mon côté. Je n'y connais rien, question affection et tendresse.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Il se détache de moi, et la tristesse m'envahit. Je veux qu'il reste contre moi, qu'il demeure encore plus proche, toujours plus proche..

 _« Je vais devoir rentrer.. Mais promis, un jour on testera. Genre, demain si ma mère est d'accord. Demain, je serai le chasseur de tes mauvais rêves ! »_

Il me sourit tendrement, alors qu'il se lève pour annoncer implicitement son départ. Si demain tu es le chasseur de mes mauvais rêves, j'espère qu'après-demain, tu seras mon héros et que dans une semaine, tu seras à moi. Ces pensées me font légèrement rougir, et je le raccompagne à la porte. Quand il est sur le point de partir, je le vois hésiter sur la manière de me dire au revoir. Puis, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux tendrement, me lançant un regard encore un peu ambigu pour moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est du bonheur ou du désir, et ce regard me fait rougir encore plus.

 _« Si tu fais un cauchemar, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »_

Rapidement, il note son numéro dans mon portable et il s'en va en me faisant un signe de la main. Je suis encore bouleversé par ces regards et le fait qu'il était à quelques millimètres de moi. Je lâche tout contrôle de mes traits d'expression, affiche un sourire imbécile, un visage cramoisi, et je suis sûr d'être en train de voler en ce moment même tant je me sens léger. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de capturer ses lèvres et de ne jamais m'en défaire, de sentir sa chaleur partout sur moi, de voir à quoi ressemble sa peau nue et comment sonnent ses gémissements. Peut-être ai-je les hormones un peu trop en feu ?

Je veux qu'il soit à moi.

Lorsque je pense que Ochaco n'a jamais eu cette proximité là avec lui, je souris d'un air satisfait en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Tu l'auras peut-être la journée, mais moi je l'aurai la nuit... Connasse.

Si seulement il savait dans quel état il me met.. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort (à part peut-être ma rage). Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait me rendre comme ça ou me faire ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Ça dépasse toute mon imagination, il me propulse au paradis pour m'écraser en enfer et soigner mes plaies dans un nuage de tendresse.

Tu vas me tuer, Midoriya.


	5. Si seulement vous saviez

**Désolée de la petite attente, j'ai des partiels la semaine prochaine alors j'ai pas eu le temps de trop avancer (si on compte les raclettes en plus..) ! Dans ce chapitre il y aura des notions de psychologie de l'agression, notamment en ce qui concerne la dissociation traumatique ! Je vous conseille de faire quelques recherches dessus avant de lire le chapitre, ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre l'attitude de Shouto. :)**

 **Comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser votre avis, à me dire s'il y a des choses que vous trouvez incongrues, hors sujet, ou si vous n'avez pas digéré votre raclette à vous (pour ma part les patates n'étaient pas cuites..).**

 **Ah oui, il y a une scène peut-être un peu dure psychologiquement parlant.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Amlie : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait sourire comme une débile ahahah, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à te transmettre ses émotions ^^ Et merci beaucoup de me faire cette réflexion, peut-être que je commence à prêter un peu trop de moi à son histoire.. Mais il m'a semblé que ce n'était pas totalement OOC, car s'habituer aux poisons est un vrai avantage, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Encore merci de m'ouvrir les yeux là-dessus et de me reprendre, il m'arrive souvent de me confondre moi et les personnages sur lesquels j'écris, c'est encore un joli défaut dont je ne me suis pas encore détachée. :)**

* * *

J'arrive à percevoir quelques notes de musique, ce qui me permet de sortir de ce sommeil sans rêves. Je me sens engourdi, je pose ma main sur mon réveil, l'éteins, et profite des derniers instants dans mon lit. Ici, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je suis au chaud, protégé par mes couvertures, soutenu par mon oreiller – et le monde n'existe plus. Il n'y a que cette chaleur réconfortante qui, comme une étreinte, me rassure et me berce dans de douces illusions.

C'est avec difficulté et ressentiment que je quitte ce monde chaleureux, et je frissonne lorsque je sens la fraîcheur hors de mes draps. Je m'habille rapidement, afin de mettre fin à cet air froid désagréable sur ma peau habituée à la chaleur de mon lit. Je me demande si Midoriya sera devant ma porte – ou dans mon arbre, ce matin.. Mon imagination me dessine son sourire bienveillant ainsi que ses adorables tâches de rousseur qui soulignent ses prunelles enjouées – et cette image me vole mon premier sourire de la journée. À peine arrivé dans la cuisine, j'entends des bruits venant de ma porte d'entrée. Des bruits brefs, répétés, et forts.

Je libère ma porte des mains de Midoriya, et sa vue me provoque un léger rire. Ses cheveux sont encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude, et j'ai l'impression que ses mèches vertes veulent partir dans tous les sens pour faire une révolution contre le silicone dans les shampoings. Il me lance un regard incrédule.

 _« Bonjour Todoroki, me dis pas que tu viens de te lever ?_

 _\- D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas.. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On commence plus tôt aujourd'hui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »_

Devant mon air interrogatif et endormi, il soupire et me demande de faire vite. Je saisis mon sac, prend une pomme au passage, croise son regard amusé, et mon cœur se réveille. Je vais finir par croire que je souffre de tachycardie.

Tu me rends malade, Midoriya.

Sur la route, nos pas s'accélèrent un peu si on les compare à notre fréquence d'il y a quelques jours. Cet empressement me déplaît, car cela signifie que je serai encore plus rapidement séparé de toi. On arrivera plus vite à Yuei, Ochaco viendra t'enlacer plus rapidement, j'enragerai encore plus vite. Mais la journée, elle, ne passera pas en un éclair. Comme chaque jour, elle sera terriblement longue et ennuyeuse.

Midoriya continue de me parler de choses sans grande importance, mais je l'écoute avec attention. Je rigole lorsqu'il m'annonce que ce matin, il a failli glisser dans sa douche et l'image d'Izuku Midoriya, nu comme un ver, essayant de reprendre l'équilibre alors qu'il est condamné à tomber, m'amuse et secoue un peu les dragons qui sont nés dans mon ventre par sa faute.

 _« D'ailleurs, ce soir je suis tout à toi ! »_

Sa remarque me déstabilise et je lui lance un regard à la fois gêné et très interrogatif. Mon cœur entame un sprint sur place, je l'entends presque me hurler des encouragements. Je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Il plonge son regard amusé dans le mien, et un petit rictus se dessine sur son visage aux traits fins.

À l'aide, cet homme est beaucoup trop sexy.

 _« Tu as oublié ? Je t'ai dis que je resterai dormir. Enfin, si tu veux toujours.._

 _Ah, ça ! Pas de soucis, j'avais un peu oublié ahah. »_

Il prend un air boudeur, vexé que j'aie osé oublier un tel événement – en vérité, je viens de lui mentir, mais la formulation de cette phrase m'a bouleversé, et durant quelques secondes j'ai imaginé les courbes de son corps longiligne, j'ai presque pu sentir l'odeur de sa peau nue et la douceur de celle-ci, je l'ai presque senti contre mon petit corps martyrisé. En détournant le regard, je ne me sens presque pas gêné par ces pensées, et au moment où mon cerveau dérape en inventant le son de ses petit gémissements, je me force à revenir à la réalité, aussi rouge qu'une partie de ma chevelure.

Midoriya, si seulement tu étais tout à moi..

 _« T'es pas gentil ! Moi je n'ai que ça en tête, et toi t'en as rien à faire ! »_

Je le regarde, surpris, et je sens mon cœur se tordre de douleur. Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux – sait-il seulement que moi je n'ai que lui en tête.. ? Que ma vie entière ne dépend que de ses mots ? Que sans lui, j'aurais craqué à la première lame suffisamment aiguisée ? Un amer goût de tristesse vient emplir ma gorge. Je m'arrête, les yeux baissés tout d'abord, puis je les redresse vers lui. Il semble étonné de mon sérieux.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai, Midoriya.. »_

Le sentiment de détresse qui est en train de noyer ma gorge m'empêche d'en dire davantage. Je cherche la manière de lui dire qu'il est tout pour moi, qu'il est maître de mes songes et de mes pensées, que je ne cesse jamais de penser à ses yeux si beaux, à sa détermination et à ses adorables tâches de rousseur, et que le fait qu'il vienne dormir chez moi m'angoisse presque autant que de me retrouver seul avec mon géniteur. Soudain, je sens une main se faufiler entre les mèches de mes cheveux, je sursaute et le fixe longtemps. Je suppose qu'il a perçu mon malaise, et lorsque je vois son petit sourire navré se dessiner sur ses lèvres, je me sens libéré d'un énorme poids.

 _« Je plaisantais, Todoroki. »_

Je pense que si j'étais un chat, je serais en train de ronronner sous ses grattouilles. On reprend notre route dans un silence pas désagréable pour une fois. Je pense que l'on profite simplement de la présence de l'autre. Je me sens bien, ce matin. Il y aura probablement quelque chose qui viendra m'empêcher de frôler le bonheur, comme d'habitude, mais je suis habitué à cette quête sempiternelle et impossible. On arrive bien trop vite devant le lieu de nos études, comme tous les jours où il fait le chemin à mes côtés. La vue du grand portail, au lieu d'effrayer ou de donner de l'appréhension aux plus naïfs, me provoque un pincement au niveau du cœur. Je tourne les yeux vers lui, qui continue de me parler en souriant, ignorant tout de ma soudaine tristesse à l'idée de passer la journée à l'observer depuis mon trône au royaume de la solitude.

On passe ce maudit portail.

On fait quelques mètres, pendant lesquels il essaie de me convaincre que les omelettes aux raviolis c'est pas si mauvais que ça, jusqu'à ce que Tenya ne vienne à notre rencontre. Il me salue respectueusement, je rigole intérieurement – je trouve ça incroyable, ses mimiques et ses expressions si rigoureuses. Midoriya échange quelques propos avec lui, puis se retourne soudainement vers moi en me déclarant son ultime argument :

 _« Et puis, c'est forcément bon vu que c'est tout rouge ! »_

Tenya ne comprend absolument rien et, probablement gêné par son imagination, il décide de s'enfuir. Je rigole pendant une bonne minute, en sentant mes muscles abdominaux se contracter douloureusement face à mes crises de rire. Mon merveilleux ami (malheureusement) m'observe en boudant, feignant d'être vexé face à la réaction qu'a suscité son meilleur argument. Je me calme en faisant un travail sur ma respiration, puis quand ses prunelles aux reflets opalins se fixent dans les miennes, le temps s'arrête. Je perds mon sourire taquin, et plus rien n'existe. Il ne reste plus que ces flammes vertes qui ondulent dans ses yeux, il ne reste plus que ce regard tendre et joueur qui redémarre mon cœur déjà fatigué par la vie, il ne reste plus que ses lèvres rougies par la fraîcheur du matin, aux commissures légèrement craquelées.

Tu souris trop, Midoriya – ça va finir par t'abîmer.

L'arrivée de Ochako me fait revenir sur terre, il détourne le regard en sa direction, et j'ai l'impression qu'il vient d'enfoncer son bras dans mon ventre tant je me sens mal. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, toujours souriante, toujours agréable. Tout mon contraire en somme. Faible, jolie, avec un corps probablement agréable à toucher ou à regarder, déterminée, joyeuse, altruiste. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Sauf qu'elle veut Midoriya, et ça, je refuse de le lui offrir.

Elle me lance rapidement un geste de la main en guise de salutation et entraîne mon petit ange aux cheveux hirsutes dans l'établissement, me laissant seul dehors. Lui, m'observe avec un regard désolé avant que je ne puisse plus les apercevoir. Je commence à me perdre dans mes pensées et, m'appuyant contre le mur, je ne peux empêcher ce flot continu de couler. Évidemment qu'il serait plus logique qu'il la préfère à moi. Il est probablement hétéro, déjà, comme énormément de personnes. Moi, mon corps est désagréable à toucher et à voir – il est tordu et rugueux , avec des cicatrices, des irrégularités, des croûtes. Je ne sais pas dire ce que je ressens, et mes émotions sont difficiles à deviner. Je déprime tout le temps, et mes pensées se dirigent souvent vers ma mort prochaine. Il n'aura pas à me protéger – alors qu'avec Ochako et le conditionnement d'une société qui véhicule des idées selon lesquelles il faudrait protéger les personnes féminines (tout le monde sait que dès que l'on possède un vagin, on devient une personne très fragile, c'est bien connu), il aurait la prétention de le faire et de correspondre à une norme sociale.

Et puis, je serais toujours trop dépendant, trop jaloux, trop angoissé, trop parano, trop moi. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer alors que je ne suis pas un dixième de ce qu'elle est, elle ? Je sens la colère qui, insidieusement, monte en moi. Ça m'énerve de me dire qu'il ne sera probablement jamais à moi et que je me fais des idées sur tout ce qui m'indique que c'est faux. Ces regards, ces paroles, ces rapprochements, tout ça, ce serait mon imagination ? Il ne peut pas jouer avec moi, il est bien trop noble tout ça. Ou alors l'amour me rend aveugle ? Mon crâne commence à chauffer et j'aperçois la silhouette discrète d'une migraine à l'horizon.

Comment pourrait-il m'aimer alors que personne ne l'a jamais fait ?

C'est vrai, ça. Je sais même pas ce que c'est moi, la tendresse, la douceur. Être aimé. Être normal. Je sais pas donner ni recevoir de l'amour, et ça m'effraie, ça me terrifie. Et si je fais un truc bizarre ? Ou que je m'emballe et fasse tout le contraire ? Et si je lui fais mal ? La sonnerie me fait sursauter. Je quitte le mur qui était devenu attentif à mes interrogations, et me dirige vers ma salle de classe en baissant les yeux. Le sol est plus intéressant que toutes ces personnes qui m'observent, me trouvent étrange ou intimidant.  
Laissez-moi tranquille et fermez les yeux, comme vous l'avez toujours fait lorsque vous voyiez mes bleus et mes plaies béantes, mes brûlures et mes yeux écarlates.

Je m'installe à ma place, à l'écart des préoccupations du monde et des futurs héros de celui-ci. J'observe Izuku Midoriya, mais la vue de son petit corps aguerri et de ses yeux affectueux ne réchauffe pas l'étendue de glace dans laquelle mon cœur est pris. Je me sens vide, insipide, comme une poupée dépecée. Mais je me sens également sale, faible, laid. Je sens quelques gouttes de transpiration couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale, j'ai des sueurs froides alors qu'il commence vraiment à faire froid, dehors. Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai envie de l'arracher tant elle me gratte. Ma cage thoracique commence à exercer quelques pressions sur mes organes internes, et je me sens oppressé, compressé, écrasé.

Lorsque la matinée de cours s'achève, je me rue en dehors de la salle comme un lion en dehors de sa cage. Il me faut de l'air. Je sens la boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge, qui monte lentement, mais monte tout de même. Il pleut, mais je n'en ai que faire et je sens les pleurs de nuages qui coulent le long de mes joues.

Pathétique.

Je prends quelques bouffées d'air qui font du bien à mes maux de crâne, mais dont mon angoisse se raille. Je reste de longues minutes sous la pluie, en essayant de me concentrer sur les gouttes qui glissent le long de mon corps, qui caressent mes odieuses cicatrices et qui meurent lorsqu'elles arrivent sous mes reins.

 _« Todoroki.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie.. ? »_

J'ouvre mes yeux et tombe sur Izuku Midoriya, trempé jusqu'aux os, devant moi. Son regard inquiet et ses sourcils retroussés me tordent le cœur. Comment lui expliquer mes doutes et mes mauvaises pensées ? Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Et si ça se trouve, dès qu'il sera assuré de mes sentiments, il fuira.

 _« Je.. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. »_

Son regard prend la teinte de la tristesse, et avec sa petite main, il me prend par la manche en baissant la tête. Pourquoi semble-t-il si triste ? Si atterré ? Il semble dévasté, on dirait un petit chaton qui n'a pas pu avoir de câlins.

 _« Midoriya.. ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ochaco ? Tu as l'air.. triste. »_

Il secoue la tête afin de me dire non, et un sourire triste vient tordre ses traits réguliers. Son air déprimé me fend le cœur et me remplit de détresse. Je m'approche d'un petit pas, et saisis son visage entre mes mains. Sa tristesse me donne de l'assurance et un courage dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Je relève sa tête, et en caressant sa joue droite avec mon pouce, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, le cœur battant, avec la peur qu'il ne se détache du contact que j'ai créé.

 _« C'est juste que.. Je me suis rendu compte que la personne que j'aimais ne ressentirait probablement jamais la même chose.. Et ça me fait mal. »_

Ses paroles ont l'effet d'une énorme brûlure, je me fige et ma respiration se coupe. Je sens les larmes qui montent mais, par magie, j'arrive à les contenir du mieux que je peux. Mon cœur semble s'être transformé en trou noir, après avoir explosé de désespoir dans ma poitrine.

Si j'avais su..

 _« Pourtant cette personne n'agit pas avec moi comme elle agit avec les autres, mais c'est peut-être de la politesse.. J'ai peur de trop la coller et de trop m'investir dans sa vie privée.. »_

Chaque mot est un poignard que tu m'enfonces dans l'abdomen. Tu commences à pleurer, et ton visage fait une grimace que j'arrive encore à trouver adorable malgré ma douleur.

Je t'en supplie Izuku, ne dis plus rien..

 _« Et je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais.. Cette personne est incroyable, puissante, courageuse. C'est la plus forte que je connaisse. Même plus forte qu'All Might je pense, tant elle a survécu à des choses difficiles et continue d'avancer malgré tout. Je l'admire et voudrais être là à chaque instant de sa vie.. »_

Il fixe le sol, ne voulant pas que je voie ses larmes. J'en profite pour lâcher les vannes, et mes larmes se mêlent aux pleurs des nuages. C'est un peu cliché je trouve, mais pourquoi pas. Mon cœur m'a lâché. Je pleure silencieusement, mais mon cerveau a disjoncté. Comme avant, quand c'était trop. J'ai l'impression de quitter mon corps, et soudainement mes larmes s'arrêtent. Je ne ressens plus cette incoercible douleur, ni cet amour inconditionnel. Je ne ressens plus cette jalousie, ni même cette pitié.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

Izuku sent que je défais ma prise de son visage inondé, il relève la tête vers mon visage fermé. Il semble frappé de surprise (presque d'horreur?), et je perçois l'incompréhension dans son regard.

 _« Désolé, Midoriya. C'était trop. Je devais le faire. »_

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne connaît probablement rien à ce phénomène psychologique. Il me regarde, des questions plein les yeux, les bras tremblotants. Je n'ai même pas pitié. Ses adorables prunelles vertes ne font plus chavirer mon cœur – en ai-je encore un dans cet état ? Je le prends contre moi, ne supportant plus de voir son petit visage endolori – ça risquerait de réveiller le vrai Shouto qui vient de mourir en moi.

 _« Sache juste que ça m'était trop douloureux d'entendre ça. J'ai perdu, Midoriya. Le monstre a gagné. J'en suis désolé. »_

Je vois sa détresse mêlée à son incompréhension, mais je pars. Je le laisse sous la pluie – en temps normal, je me sentirais affreusement mal et honteux de le quitter de cette manière.

Mais je ne suis pas normal, et je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je rentre dans l'établissement, et m'isole dans un coin du bâtiment où personne ne va jamais. Je m'assois dans l'escalier, et fixe mes mains, sans émotions, sans convictions, sans vie.

Alors c'est ça, la fin de mon histoire ?

Finalement, je suis bel et bien une merde. L'accepter ne me fait ni chaud ni froid – rien ne pourrait y arriver actuellement. Je suis totalement apathique. C'était probablement trop dur. L'amour, c'est pas pour moi, ça ne pourra jamais l'être et je ne pourrai jamais en bénéficier. Je ne suis pas sur la liste d'attente, c'est certain vu ce qu'il vient de me dire.

N'est-ce pas cruel de l'avoir laissé ? Lui, ne l'a pas fait. Il avait mal, il pleurait, avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissé. Mais il l'aurait fait dès la première occasion, dès qu'il aurait su qu'elle l'aime, hein ?  
Fonce, Midoriya. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Je m'y attendais. Je m'y attendais, et pourtant, j'ai craqué. Quel faible et stupide et lâche petit Shouto. Heureusement que je suis capable de maîtriser plus ou moins l'entrée dans cet état, hein ? La sortie, par contre, c'est une autre affaire.

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir – des pas lourds et précipités. Probablement quelqu'un en colère. Je soupire. Je vais devoir me décaler pour laisser passer les gens. Lorsque je vois le visage agacé d'Ochaco, je ne me sens même pas surpris. Je l'observe, indifférent. Elle me lance un regard enragé, qui m'interpelle un instant. Quoi, elle veut tant passer que ça ?

 _« T'es vraiment un abruti, Todoroki. »_

Elle s'approche de moi. Qu'ai-je encore fais ? Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, peut-être qu'elle confond avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je n'ai pas le temps de bouger, et je ressens une vive brûlure au niveau de la joue gauche.

Elle vient de me gifler.

 _« Franchement ?! Le laisser tout seul, sous la pluie, alors qu'il voulait s'ouvrir à toi ?! T'es vraiment un gros con ! »_

Je pose ma main sur ma joue. Elle frappe bien. Mais la douleur a déjà disparu, dommage. Je la regarde, lassé de la situation. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Partez vivre tous les deux heureux, et laissez-moi dans mon désespoir, mijoter dans mon sang et dans mes larmes, pour finalement mourir seul. C'est la seule chose que je demande. Laissez-moi.

 _« Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas directement déclaré à toi ? Vu mon expérience, je lui aurais donné de piètres conseils. »_

Elle m'observe avec des yeux ronds.

 _« Comment ça, se déclarer à moi ? C'est moi qui lui ai dis d'aller t'en parler ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils, elle en fait de même.

 _« Va lui parler, je t'en prie. Il refuse de m'ouvrir et je l'entends sangloter depuis l'autre côté de la porte. »_

Mon soupir d'agacement l'énerve davantage, et j'ai droit à une deuxième baffe. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle m'en donne une troisième. Une quatrième. Une cinquième. Face à mon manque de réaction, elle me donne un coup de pied dans la jambe. Elle essaie un deuxième. Elle s'essouffle, puis me lance un regard hagard et effrayé.

 _« Bon sang, Todoroki... »_

Je lève mes prunelles vides vers elle. Elle semble effrayée. Elle me dit qu'il est dans les toilettes et s'enfuit comme si elle avait vu le diable.

Si seulement elle savait.

Je regarde ma jambe quelque peu endolorie, et je me dis qu'elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Si j'y vais, je suis sûr qu'il me fera revenir.

Mais tout est tellement simple, comme ça. Je ne souffre plus. Je ne pense plus aussi intensément à lui. Je ne pense plus qu'à me libérer. Dans cet état, je sais que je pourrais le faire. Je suis suffisamment apathique et sans émotions pour me trancher les veines et attendre de partir – je pense même observer le contenu de mes veines qui se déverse par simple curiosité. Je fixe ce poignet qui palpite. Que faire ? Aller voir Izuku et mourir de l'intérieur ? Ou rester ici et me délivrer totalement ? Je pourrais l'arracher avec mes dents, cette veine insidieuse. J'ai l'habitude de l'avoir, le goût du sang dans la bouche.

J'entends des bruits derrière moi. Je n'en ai que faire, et opte pour une technique plus mesquine. C'est un jeu entre moi et moi-même. Je prends la trousse que je garde dans mon sac et prends mon taille-crayon que je démonte pour en sortir la lame. Lentement, je la fais glisser le long de cette veine. Je gratte, de plus en plus vite, et rapidement je vois une goutte de sang former une petite boule, puis qui dévale mon poignet. D'une traite, je fais une large plaie en diagonale dans ma chair, en serrant les dents. Le sang devrait m'énerver et m'angoisser. Dans cet état, j'en ai rien à foutre.

 _« Todoroki... ? »_

Je pousse un long soupir. Qui vient encore me déranger ? Je me retourne, la lame dans une main, le poignet ensanglanté de l'autre côté. Le sang caresse mes anciennes cicatrices. Je tombe sur Midoriya, qui était sensé pleurer dans les toilettes. Cette cruelle remarque me fait culpabiliser un peu, mais je ne peux penser qu'à une chose : sa voix pleine de sanglots, son regard effaré et paniqué, son incompréhension, ses yeux écarlates à force de trop pleurer, et la chaleur qui sort de mes veines. Voyant qu'il semble paralysé par la situation, je me force à lui sourire.

 _« Je vais finir par y arriver, au moins dans cet état. Pas d'inquiétudes Midoriya, je ne serai bientôt plus dangereux. Je ne serai bientôt plus un monstre. »_

Je ne serai bientôt plus en vie.


	6. Ma salle d'attente

Il panique, et ne sait pas quoi faire. Ses yeux font la navette entre mes veines ouvertes et mon regard vide. Je me redresse et me tiens debout devant lui, il fait un mouvement pour dévaler les escaliers. Par réflexe, j'utilise mon alter qui l'emprisonne dans un muret de glace, il sert les dents et m'offre un visage enragé.

 _« À quoi tu joues, Shouto ?! Pose cette lame tout de suite ! C'est dangereux et loin d'être drôle ! »_

Tiens, il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom. Il y a quelques heures, j'aurais probablement rougis par ce fait. J'ai l'impression d'être spectateur de la dernière scène de mon existence. Je ne ressens pas la détresse que je devrais ressentir. Je ne ressens ni le stress, ni l'angoisse, ni la joie d'être délivré de la vie. Je pense qu'à cet instant, je pourrais lui avouer tout ce que je trouvais inavouable – tant mon cœur se noie dans l'indifférence.

 _« Je ne joue pas, Izuku. Quand elle te dira, elle aussi, qu'elle t'aime, tu me laisseras. Je n'ai aucune chance contre elle.. »_

Je me force à lui faire un petit sourire. J'observe ses larmes qui dévalent lentement ses pommettes rougies, son regard devient un mélange de colère, de tristesse, et d'incompréhension. Mon sourire se fane rapidement, à présent je me concentre sur mon poignet. Il ne faudrait pas que mes plaies se referment, alors je lui tourne le dos pour pouvoir faire une énième incisure le long de mes veines.

 _« Shouto ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais pose ce truc ! »_

Maintenant, il hurle. Je le regarde, de dos, alors que la lame découvre l'intérieur de mon corps. Je sens un petit pincement au niveau du cœur, quand je le vois. Alors je décide de ne plus le regarder. Il ne faut pas qu'il me fasse revenir. Il ne faut pas qu'il me fasse revenir.

Il ne faut pas qu'il me fasse revenir.

 _« Tu ne te rends pas compte, Izuku Midoriya, d'à quel point tu étais le rebord grâce auquel je ne tombais pas. Mais ce rebord s'est résorbé. C'est le prix que j'ai à payer pour avoir pu t'observer et être avec toi ces derniers jours. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait découvrir la chaleur agréable qui a pu dégeler mon cœur. »_

Je l'entends sangloter. Je retire la lame de mon poignet, le sang gicle. J'observe ce liquide rougeâtre en tentant de contrôler ma respiration qui défaille. Il faut que je reste concentré. Sinon, je vais revenir, je vais craquer, je vais pleurer et je vais arrêter. Il ne faut pas que j'arrête. Il faut que je tue ce monstre et que je cesse de l'importuner, et d'importuner le monde.

Mais je sens que je reviens. Si je le regarde, c'est fini. Je vais encore échouer.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas pour la personne que tu aimes. Vu à quel point tu es adorable, je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime presque autant que je ne le fais. Et si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime.. »_

Pourquoi je parle ? Je l'entends couper sa respiration, et je sens son regard insistant dans mon dos. Pourquoi faut-il que j'en dise trop ? Je sens une larme qui coule le long de ma joue.

J'espère que ce ne sera plus très long. Si je suis encore conscient, la suite va être terrible.

 _« Tu vois ? Je t'aime tant que tes mots m'anéantissent. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas mien. Mais c'est normal, ne culpabilise pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Personne ne l'a jamais fait, alors pourquoi ça devrait arriver maintenant ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Merci de m'avoir libéré. Merci de m'avoir fait espérer, un court instant, que j'y avais droit. C'était les trois jours les plus beaux de toute ma vie. »_

J'entends comme un souffle, et le bruit de la glace qui se brise. Je me retourne brusquement – ma tête commence à tourner, je le vois se ruer sur moi. Avec mes dernières forces, je me crée une prison, un mur de glace nous sépare. Si je ne peux le retenir, alors je me protégerai.

 _« Shouto.. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais te dire... Tu as tort. Moi, je le ferai. Moi, je t'aimerai. Laisse-moi passer, je t'en prie.. »_

Il pose son poing sur la glace. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne veut juste pas que je meurs, il dit ça pour m'amadouer et me faire revenir... Même si je sais ça, une partie naïve de moi veut le croire. Merde, je commence à revenir. Non, non, non, tout sauf ça.. Son visage déformé par ses larmes translucides qui inondent ses joues commence à torturer mon cœur qui ne sait plus quoi faire entre dormir et mourir. Pendant un instant, je songe à ce que l'on doit ressembler dans ce couloir désert : un gamin aux cheveux bicolores, le poignet en sang, par terre enfermé dans une prison de glace, le visage déformé à la fois par la volonté de ne plus rien ressentir et par un tsunami de peine qui ne veut pas s'arrêter. De l'autre côté, un autre gamin qui pleure, le poing contre la glace, les membres tremblotants de peur et de froid. Tous deux mouillés par la pluie et par leurs larmes.

Au fur et à mesure que mon sang coule, je sens que le contrôle m'échappe. Je n'arrive plus à retenir ces foutues larmes, je n'arrive plus à rester détaché et indifférent, je n'arrive plus à ne pas le regarder. Mais il faut qu'il reste de l'autre côté de ce mur froid. Sinon, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Son regard me torture, j'ai l'impression de subir la punition de Prométhée en plus moderne : il déchire mon cœur en mille morceaux, celui-ci se régénère, et il revient dès qu'il est reconstitué pour me le déchirer à nouveau. J'ai mal. J'en ai assez d'avoir mal. Je ne me contrôle pas assez. Un sourire déforme mon visage baignant dans mes larmes, un sourire désespéré, cynique, enragé qui se rit de moi-même et de ma situation.

Midoriya ne sait pas quoi faire, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il panique, je pense qu'il attendait une réponse mais il comprend qu'il n'en obtiendra pas. Il observe mon sang couler avec terreur. Ça m'a fait ça, la première fois aussi. On finit par s'y habituer. Ma tête fait mal, je ne contrôle absolument plus mes expressions faciales et je passe du rire à l'ignoble grimace du désespoir, de la terreur au rictus fou. Et le sang coule toujours. Moins rapidement, mais la chaleur du liquide garance caresse encore mes cicatrices d'une cruauté latente.

Faites que tout s'arrête, je vous en supplie.

Je le vois glisser et s'affaler au sol sur ses genoux. Ses jambes sont peut-être trop tremblantes pour pouvoir supporter le poids de son petit corps ? Je l'observe, incrédule, avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste. Il donne un faible coup de poing dans le mur. Sa voix s'élève, faiblement, désespérément.

Et ça me déchire le cœur. Une fois encore.

 _« Shouto.. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver.. Laisse-moi une chance de te rendre heureux, de te faire voir la vie d'une manière plus chatoyante, de te prouver que tu es digne d'être aimé.. Laisse-moi passer.. »_

Je lui lance un sourire triste. Lentement, je glisse ma main sur la glace, y laissant une longue trace rougeâtre. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je sombre déjà. Je me sens vaciller. Mon corps a pris son entière liberté et a décidé de partir vivre sa vie avec le sol froid et jaunâtre de l'académie Yuei.

Je ne vois plus que du noir.

* * *

J'ai souvent fantasmé sur ce que pouvait être la mort. Est-ce comparable à un long sommeil sans rêves ? Si c'est le cas, ça doit être reposant : on ne pense plus. Sans cauchemars, l'enfer ne nous poursuit plus. Ce doit être ça, le paradis : ne plus percevoir les râles et les cris de ceux qui nous pourchassent, ne plus entendre le silence qui nous transperce. La liberté.

Tout est noir. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours ? Je me sens bien. Je n'aurai plus jamais à revoir l'autre enflure. Je n'aurai plus jamais à devoir feindre un sourire, ou à poursuivre un objectif qui n'est pas le mien. Je n'aurai plus jamais mal. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Aucune idée, si ce n'est que cela fait un petit moment. Si ça se trouve, avant de mourir, on se retrouve dans une salle d'attente. Que devrions-nous attendre ? Les gens que l'on aime ? Qui nous ont aimé, ou détesté ? On attend que le film de notre vie se développe afin de le regarder une dernière fois ? Le mien ne devrait pas être long vu mon âge. Ou alors, on attend qu'un vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche (Dieu, ou Gandalf, ça dépend des croyances je suppose) ne vienne nous ouvrir pour nous dire où l'on va ? Paradis, enfer, Mordor ? Je pense que je préférerais être dans les bras de Midoriya, quitte à choisir.

Ah bah non, impossible. Je suis mort.

Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ? Maintenant que je suis mort, dans une salle d'attente toute noire, j'ai tout mon temps pour y songer. Il pleurait, beaucoup. La dernière image que j'ai de son petit visage rouge me fend le cœur. Enfin, ce qui était à la place de mon cœur. Enfin bref, ça me fait mal. Merde, je suis pas sensé ne plus ressentir de douleur en étant mort ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, j'ai pas signé pour ça moi.

Bref. Un instant, je m'imagine la situation inverse. Si Izuku Midoriya mourrait. Ma vie serait une plaie béante, débordante, qui anéantirait tout sur son passage. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais survivre à cette douleur là. Je serais encore plus détruit qu'auparavant (si cela est possible), j'en serais dévasté.

Si jamais il disait vrai sur ses sentiments, alors j'ai peut-être merdé un peu.

Ah, je sais ! Cette salle d'attente, c'est pour que l'on se rendre compte de nos erreurs. Ça tombe bien : ma première erreur, c'est d'être né. Comment pourrais-je m'en repentir ?

Rah, même mon auto-dérision ne me fait plus rire.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé après ma perte de connaissance. Est-ce qu'Izuku continuait de pleurer ? Pleure-t-il toujours ? La presse va-t-elle saisir ma mort afin de faire de la publicité pour leurs boîtes respectives, vont-elles enquêter sur ma vie ? Comment mon géniteur va-t-il réagir ? Créer un second moi pour atteindre son objectif ? Y aura-t-il des personnes à mon enterrement ? Va-t-on me pleurer longtemps, ou va-t-on m'oublier dès demain ?

J'aimerais bien observer ce qu'il se passe.

J'entends des voix. En plus d'attendre, il faut supporter les autres ? C'est chiant, la mort. Je crois percevoir la voix d'une vieille femme, mais elle semble très lointaine. J'ai l'impression d'être enfoncé profondément dans l'océan, et d'entendre une voix qui vient de la surface. Je devine juste que l'on parle. De quoi ? Sur quel ton ? Aucune idée.

Ma curiosité me démange. Je ne peux même pas écouter ce qu'elle dit. J'avais que ça à faire..

Hein ? Je me sens bizarre.. C'est fou, j'ai l'impression de sentir des picotements le long de mes doigts. C'est pas possible : je suis mort. Cette salle d'attente va me faire devenir fou.. Je m'ennuie, je pense trop, et voilà que je commence à sentir un corps qui n'existe plus..

Les bruits se font de plus en plus distincts. J'ai l'impression d'écouter une grand-mère qui rassure son petit-fils avec des mots doux.

Attendez. Je ne me suis pas suicidé pour écouter une vieille en boucle moi hein. Je voulais la paix. C'est un peu ça le but de la mort, je précise au cas où il y aurait eu un malentendu. Si j'avais su que mourir, c'était subir les réflexions de Jacqueline, 83 ans, à propos des couches lavables à la machine, je pense que je n'aurais pas enfoncé la lame aussi profondément dans mon poignet. Je l'entends de plus en plus clairement. Ah, finalement elle ne parle pas de couches. Elle parle de quelqu'un de très résistant, de chance, et qu'il faudrait surveiller quelqu'un.

Hein ? Comment ça _« Mais je te dis qu'il est pas mort »_?

Rah, si seulement je pouvais éteindre mon cerveau, ça m'éviterait ce genre d'interrogations. De qui parle-t-elle ? Hey, la vieille, tout le monde est mort ici. Tais-toi donc.

Puis, j'entends une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Je me fige dans mon imaginaire, dans cette salle d'attente vide. Me dites pas qu'Izuku s'est suicidé après moi pour me rejoindre dans une salle d'attente où je ne peux même pas le regarder ? Ce serait l'enfer. Savoir qu'il est là mais ne pas pouvoir observer ses beaux yeux. Bref, je divague.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose qui m'arrache la peau. Attendez, quelle peau ? Je suis pas sensé avoir de corps.

Me dites pas que je suis encore vivant.

Je prends conscience de mon corps, de mon environnement. On m'arrache la peau des poignets, ça fait mal, ça pique. J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir qui est le connard qui fait ça – déjà que je suis pas mort, ça me met en rogne, alors si on me réveille comme ça, je risque de faire un iceberg avec son corps. Ou un grand barbecue.

La lumière me brûle les prunelles. Ça fait mal de vivre, je veux retourner dans la salle d'attente. Le silence semble s'être lourdement installé, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Je perçois un petit chignon gris et le visage de Miss Recovery (argh, désolé pour la remarque sur les couche, je ne savais pas que c'était vous), rassurée de voir que je suis capable d'être conscient. Elle me lance un petit sourire, me déclare qu'elle est heureuse de me voir réveillé, et me laisse. Je me redresse un peu trop précipitamment – ma tête tourne encore un peu. Ce qui arrachait la peau de mes poignets, c'était les bandages adhésifs qu'elle avait mis. Sur ma peau, de longs fils noirs referment mes plaies encore sanglantes, je vois la chair rose dépasser à chaque point. Je grimace face à ce spectacle. C'est moche. Ma peau est jaunie par un produit anesthésiant, ces fils noirs sont beaucoup trop visibles et décorent l'intégralité de l'intérieur de mon avant-bras. J'y suis allé un peu fort...

 _« C'est moche hein ? Imagine ce que ça a fait à mon cœur, il est dans un état encore plus dégoûtant. »_

Surpris pendant ma contemplation, je relève la tête et tombe sur Midoriya, assis sur le lit en face du mien. Je remarque que l'on est à l'infirmerie de Yuei – je reconnais les vieux rideaux un peu flippants. Je voulais à la fois ne jamais être confronté à lui, et être pour toujours avec lui. Compliqué de faire les deux à la fois, visiblement. Ses yeux sont écarlates – ça me brise le cœur. Son visage est fermé, ses sourcils sont froncés, son regard est enragé – ça écrase chaque petit bout palpitant de mon cœur à terre. Je reste bloqué sur lui – je n'arrive pas encore à contrôler mes expressions faciales, et une larme coule.

Je me sens si triste. Si désœuvré. Je m'en veux, terriblement – surtout si c'était pour me rater. Mort, je l'aurais beaucoup moins été. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sort – juste un petit sanglot qui passait par là. Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens détruit à sa place.

Il me fixe toujours. On dirait moi il y a quelques heures (ou jours ?) : sans émotions, sans stimuli. Le néant.

L'indifférence ne te va pas, Midoriya..

J'aimerais tant voir son sourire. Il m'en veut, terriblement, mais je donnerais tout pour qu'il me sourisse. Et son regard vide – j'aimerais tant le faire disparaître pour revoir ce regard amusé, gêné, ou lubrique. Voir toute une palette de sentiments à travers ses prunelles vertes, toutes, sauf ce vide. Ce néant que j'ai moi-même trop subi. Alors je décide de briser ce masque. Je plante mon regard atterré dans le sien, mes larmes coulent. Je l'observe. Même désespéré, il est terriblement beau.

 _« Midoriya... Je ne sais pas par où commencer.._

 _\- Peut-être par le moment où t'as décidé de ne pas m'écouter, de m'abandonner sans te préoccuper de ce que je pourrais ressentir ? »_

J'ai la douloureuse impression qu'il vient de me planter un couteau dans le thorax. Mon visage se tord de douleur, mes larmes redoublent, mais je ne cesse pas de le regarder. Il est vraiment énervé, et a commencé à hausser le ton vers la fin de sa phrase. Si seulement il pouvait ressentir ma culpabilité.. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre mon besoin de liberté, mon besoin de tuer cette bête sanguinaire en moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mon besoin d'en finir avant que tout en moi n'éclate.

Si seulement tu savais, Izuku..

Il se rapproche de mon lit et se place devant moi, le visage interdit. J'aimerais tant l'enlacer et ne jamais le lâcher.. M'excuser toute ma vie durant de l'avoir fait souffrir, par pur égoïsme, par pure lâcheté..

 _« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé.. Je pouvais pas revenir en arrière dans cet état, je pouvais pas, soit j'explosais, soit..._

 _\- Soit tu mourrais, c'est ça ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu t'en foutais ? De mes sentiments, de ma vie après ta mort ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que j'étais capable d'avoir des émotions aussi fortes que celles que tu peux ressentir ? »_

Je crois que soutenir son regard est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite. C'est dur. Vraiment dur. J'ai envie de baisser la tête pour camoufler les larmes qui noient mon visage dans un torrent de culpabilité et de tristesse. J'ai envie de baisser la tête car j'ai mal au cou. J'ai envie de baisser la tête car son regard m'intimide. J'ai une myriade de raisons de le faire.

Alors je ne le ferai pas.

 _« Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était avoir la paix.._

 _\- Bah bien sûr, parce que je participe à ta souffrance, parce que moi je ne peux pas te l'offrir, ta paix ? »_

Son regard change et prend la teinte d'une triste colère. Je sers les dents. Je ne veux pas le faire plus souffrir. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je commence à élever la voix également. Je me sens ridicule, à me disputer avec lui alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est me blottir contre lui sans jamais le lâcher, sans jamais quitter la chaleur rassurante de ses bras autour de moi.

 _« Non, tu ne peux pas !_

 _\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez grand, pas assez beau, pas assez fort peut-être ?_

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Parce que je t'aime, Izuku ! »_

Ma réplique le fait taire, alors que je sens que mon visage se déforme sous mes sanglots. Je renifle – il me faudrait un mouchoir pour ne pas laisser ma morve couler dans un tel moment, ce serait un peu ridicule.

 _« Parce que je t'aime, et que tout ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort, que ça m'est insupportable. Quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments pour une personne, j'étais persuadé que tu parlais d'Ochako. Je suis sûr que si tu avais bien écouté, tu aurais entendu le bruit de mon cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux. Tu étais la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais, la seule raison pour laquelle je continuais. Et tu venais de me prouver que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Et tu venais de détruire le peu qu'il restait de moi. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant toi.. Alors j'ai essayé de me dissocier. De détruire ma capacité à ressentir. Ça a marché, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans le couloir – tu pourras demander à Ochako, je crois que je lui ai fais un peu peur. J'ai voulu en finir car je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de vivre sans toi.. Parce que si je ne pouvais pas vivre dans tes bras, alors je ne vivrais pas du tout. »_

Nos regards s'accrochent et ne veulent pas se décrocher l'un de l'autre. On se fixe, l'air hagard, pendant de longues secondes qui me semblent abominables. Je trouve ridicules les pauvres larmes qui continuent de dévaler mes joues. Je me sens nerveux. Dois-je attendre une réponse, une réaction de sa part, ou continuer sur ma lancée ? Je sens que son regard s'adoucit un peu, mais cet air contrarié et sombre déforme encore et toujours ses adorables traits.

Je commence à bouger et à m'agiter, je veux me lever pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras – j'en ai terriblement envie, de le sentir contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur corporelle contre mon cœur martyrisé. Quand il me voit passer une jambe en dehors du drap, il me lance un regard effrayant et enragé.

 _« Bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de plus, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus bouger, cette fois. Pas une seule seconde. »_

Je lui lance un regard choqué. Il lève la manche de son haut pour faire apparaître son avant-bras. Probablement une manière de me faire comprendre que cette fois, il usera de son Alter.

 _« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de bouger ! Je suis un être humain merde, je fais ce que je veux !_

 _\- Oh si, avec ce que tu viens de me faire, je t'assure que tu ne bougeras pas._

 _\- Et si je veux pisser ? Tu vas pas me la tenir quand même ? »_

Ma remarque le déstabilise, et son masque colérique tombe pour dévoiler son petit visage gêné et perdu. Mais il se reprend rapidement, et sans quelques rougeurs, marmonne qu'il n'irait pas juste là. Puis, en m'observant du coin de l'œil, il me déclare que je dois me reposer et qu'il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit. Il aperçoit mon petit sourire, j'entame un autre mouvement de la jambe.

Je regrette déjà mon geste lorsque je le vois s'élancer vers moi. Il me prend par les épaules et avec force, m'allonge sur le lit que je souhaitais quitter. Il bloque tous mes mouvements du haut du corps avec la force de ses bras, et il se retrouve au dessus de moi. Je sens que mes joues surchauffent, mon cœur vient d'exploser dans ma poitrine à cause de l'accélération soudaine de mes battements cardiaques.

Il est au dessus de moi. Sur un lit.

Ma tête va exploser de surchauffe.

Il observe mes expressions faciales comme s'il en était assoiffé, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas devenu aussi rouge et troublé que moi. Au contraire, un petit rictus vient décorer son visage. Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Son sourire va me rendre fou, mon cœur s'emballe encore plus, ses prunelles vertes m'obsèdent et m'enivrent, je ne peux pas me détacher de son regard amusé – Midoriya, es-tu devenu magicien pendant que j'étais dans la salle d'attente sombre ? Cesse cette hypnose et libère-moi de tes beaux yeux..

En ai-je seulement envie ?

Ses cheveux tombent le long de ses joues, je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau, et ses mains sur mes épaules semblent me brûler tant j'ai conscience qu'il me touche. Je me sens de plus en plus troublé. Finalement, c'est pas si mal d'être vivant, si je peux vivre ceci encore et encore.. Quand je le vois rire de ma gêne comme ça, j'ai envie de le gêner aussi, de l'embêter, de le taquiner, de le surprendre et de rire de son trouble également.

J'ai envie d'être joueur.

Je lui lance le même sourire mesquin, et je vois que son regard se fait moins assuré. Déjà, il semble légèrement troublé.

 _« Et si je continue de bouger malgré tout, tu vas me faire quoi ? »_

Pendant deux secondes il ne réagit pas, puis il devient aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Il balbutie, ne sait que répondre, et je suis fier de l'effet que je viens de provoquer chez lui. Mon sourire victorieux semble empirer sa gêne, il se redresse et s'éloigne à mon grand regret, prétextant qu'il devait aller dire à Miss Recovery si j'étais pas émotionnellement instable.

Comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'il me fait ça ?

Il me laisse seul dans la pièce, avec mes songes et mes doutes. Finalement, la journée n'est pas si horrible. Ou les deux jours, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je suis resté dans la salle d'attente. Bref, ce n'est pas désastreux. J'ai craqué, j'ai essayé – j'ai d'ailleurs encore échoué. Je suppose que la mort ne m'apprécie guère, si elle me rejette aussi souvent. Elle n'aime peut-être pas les gamins détruits ? Dommage, on voudrait bien la connaître parfois, elle n'a pas l'air si méchante.

Il me laisse dans l'infirmerie pendant un temps indéterminé – je ne saurais dire combien, mes pensées occupent tant d'espace dans mon esprit que je n'ai pas vu les minutes passer. Enfin, il revient dans la pièce, et m'annonce qu'il se fait suffisamment tard pour qu'on puisse partir sans croiser personne. Je me sens soulagé, puis une pensée traverse mon esprit et me trouble, me gêne, et me perturbe. Midoriya le remarque et me lance un regard interrogateur.

 _« Ehm.. Pour ce soir.. ? Tu restes toujours avec moi ? »_

Il me lance un grand sourire (rah, est-ce seulement possible d'être si adorable ?) et s'approche de moi avec toute la joie du monde. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, et me répond que ça tient toujours de son côté. Je me sens si heureux de le voir sourire. Son visage fermé et enragé me revient en mémoire – je peux vous dire que je ressens une immense reconnaissance envers le monde entier, car j'ai pu revoir ce sourire là.

Est-ce un cadeau de bienvenue de la vie, signifiant « bon retour » ?

 _« Tu penses que tu peux te lever, ou tu es encore un peu dans les vapes ? Sinon je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi.. »_

Je viens de m'imaginer rester dans ses bras tout le long du trajet – et même si cela me semble terriblement tentant, je refuse de ne pas essayer. Je sens bien que mes muscles tentent de faire la grève, et que ma force semble être restée seule dans la salle d'attente. Je pose mes pieds sur le sol, et je me mets assis sur le lit, en observant le sol avec appréhension. Vais-je m'étaler lamentablement sur le sol ? Très probablement, et c'est ce que pense Midoriya vu qu'il s'est énormément rapproché de moi. Je pousse sur mes jambes – je sens mes quadriceps se contracter douloureusement, et ça me fait grimacer. Je finis debout, mais mon genoux droit lâche, et mes fesses retombent sur le matelas. Je lance un regard désolé à Midoriya, qui me sourit en guise de réponse.

 _« Je vais te prendre sur mon dos, ce sera plus pratique pour marcher. »_

Il s'accroupit devant moi, et je peux admirer la peau diaphane de sa nuque. J'ai très envie de poser mes lèvres dessus et de l'embrasser tendrement – mais il attend que je vienne sur son dos, alors je m'exécute, le cœur battant et l'esprit focalisé sur sa peau que j'aimerais autant découvrir que couvrir de baisers. Je colle mon buste contre son dos. J'ai si peur qu'il ne perçoive les battements incessants de mon cœur à travers nos vêtements.. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour m'accrocher, il se redresse et me dit que l'on va y aller.

Je suis si bien, contre lui. Je peux sentir son odeur autant que je veux, et elle m'apaise. Je l'adore, cette odeur. Je me blottis dans le creux de son cou, ses cheveux aux reflets opalins me chatouillent. Ils sentent bon l'amande. La chaleur de son dos se propage contre mon torse. Je n'imaginais pas qu'être contre lui était si agréable.

S'il suffisait de mourir pour pouvoir être contre toi, alors redonnez-moi une lame, au cas où.

On quitte l'établissement, les rues sont désertes. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Lui, et sa délicieuse odeur, et la chaleur agréable de son corps, et sa voix rassurante.

Je m'entends lui murmurer quelque chose, alors que je ferme les yeux, bercé par ses pas et son odeur enivrante.

Je t'aime, Izuku.


	7. Education sentimentale

**Bonjouuur ! Petit chapitre tranquille, dites-moi si vous aimez bien ce type de chapitre (j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ahah) ! J'avais une question à vous poser : voulez-vous que je fasse un One Shot en parallèle de cette fanfic, avec le point de vue de Izuku sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans les deux derniers chapitres ? Ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il s'est passé quand Shouto était « absent » autant physiquement que consciemment.. Dites-moi si vous voulez son point de vue !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'émerge de mon inconscience lorsque je me sens chuter. Mes fesses atterrissent doucement sur quelque chose de dur, et j'entrouvre les yeux. En face de moi, je retrouve les prunelles adoucies et les traits fins d'Izuku, et cette vue m'arrache un petit sourire. Il m'annonce que l'on est arrivés, je lui donne les clés et on entre dans mon domicile vide. Je perçois l'angoisse qui arrive lentement à l'horizon, j'essaie de la bloquer au niveau de mon estomac mais elle arrive à escalader mon œsophage. Il est avec moi, cette nuit. C'est tellement génial, et angoissant, et terrifiant. Et si je parle pendant mon sommeil ? Et si je lâche un énorme pet et que ça le réveille ? Pire encore : si je bave ? Il m'observe me triturer les doigts en souriant.

 _« À quoi tu penses, Todoroki ? »_

Je me retourne vers lui. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'angoisse par rapport à cette nuit – il va me prendre pour un pervers. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai peur de péter ou de baver dans mon sommeil. Je vais essayer de dévier le sujet tant bien que mal. Je lui lance un petit sourire, et lui rétorque :

 _« Tu m'appelles Todoroki maintenant ? »_

Son visage prend la teinte d'une pivoine, et il balbutie quelques mots incompréhensibles. Mon cœur entame un concert de hard rock – il est tellement adorable lorsqu'il est troublé... Il baisse la tête, probablement dans l'optique de camoufler ses joues rouges et ses yeux gênés. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, je suppose qu'au moment où il a prononcé mon prénom, il n'avait pas pensé que cela me marquerait. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime manger, ou ce qu'il reste dans mon frigo. Je ne mange presque jamais quand je suis ici…

 _« Tu as des allergies particulières ou j'ai le champ libre ?_

 _\- Pas du tout, fais ce que tu veux ! »_

Je pousse un petit soupir. A-t-il conscience que je suis aussi compétent en cuisine que Katsuki ne l'est en diplomatie ? Il ne me reste que des pâtes. Je me sens un peu ridicule, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je relève la tête et le vois m'observer, un petit rictus décorant fièrement son visage fin.

 _« Ne me dites pas que le grand Shouto Todoroki ne sait pas faire cuire des pâtes ? »_

Sa remarque me déstabilise, et je lui lance un regard vexé. Puis, faisant semblant de bouder, je croise mes bras, lui tourne le dos et grogne dans mon coin. Je l'entends rire derrière moi, et le son de sa voix amusée fait écho aux battements désorganisés de mon cœur. J'adore sa voix. J'adore son rire.

Il passe devant moi en me riant au nez, et m'explique que pour faire cuire des pâtes, c'est plus pratique avec une casserole. Je lui en donne une, toujours en gardant mon éternel air boudeur, et il met de l'eau dedans qu'il met sur le feu. En attendant que celle-ci n'entre en ébullition, il s'appuie sur le plan de travail et me regarde avec malice.

Qui a fait de ce jeune homme quelqu'un d'aussi sexy ? Non mais parce que ça devrait être interdit de l'être à ce point…

Alors que je me perds à la contemplation de ses yeux verts, une myriade de questions vient perturber mes songes. Que suis-je pour lui, en définitive ? Il ne m'a pas dit clairement qu'il m'aimait, lui. Il l'a sous-entendu, mais pas affirmé, comme je l'ai fait. Par conséquent, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le rejoindre contre le plan de travail et de l'embrasser comme j'en rêve depuis des mois. Ai-je le droit de l'enlacer à l'en étouffer, de le garder contre moi pour l'éternité ? Dois-je l'appeler Midoriya, ou Izuku ? Puis-je lui caresser le visage en passant, ou juste l'effleurer ? Je l'observe prendre le paquet de pâtes et en verser dans l'eau bouillante, puis il me sourit d'un air victorieux.

 _« C'est pas si compliqué, tu vois ! »_

Je lui lance un petit sourire qui ne fait qu'illuminer le précédent. Ce garçon va faire exploser mon cœur, un jour. Je ne trouve pas le courage de lui parler de la pléthore d'interrogations incessantes qui m'inonde depuis tout à l'heure. Rien que de m'imaginer me rapprocher de lui pour lui voler un baiser met mon cœur dans un état de panique totale. Mais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, mince, ça doit être tellement agréable…

Je pense qu'il a deviné mon trouble, et l'on se fixe de longues minutes, face à face, avec seulement le bruit des pâtes dans l'eau qui vient briser le silence qui nous entoure. La seule chose qui m'empêche de franchir la distance qui nous sépare, c'est bel et bien son silence à lui. Car concrètement, il ne m'a pas dit les mots que je rêve d'entendre. Il ne m'a pas très clairement dit qu'il m'aimait. Ainsi, même si je pense avoir compris que c'est réciproque, cette incertitude survit encore et toujours, et me bouffe insidieusement. Je me gratte nerveusement la nuque, et lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur mon poignet décoré de fils noirs, son regard s'assombrit.

Je crois avoir entendu mon cœur se déchirer lentement. Ce son aiguë et désagréable d'un tissu qui lentement se scinde en deux résonne dans mes oreilles, et la douleur apparaît. Elle se propage le long de mes côtes et après avoir vaincu mon cœur, prend en otage mes poumons comprimés par mon thorax. Mon souffle se coupe, j'ai mal et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a retourné mon estomac par la même occasion. Ses petits yeux tristes me tordent les entrailles et me donnent envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de caresser sa petite tête et de rester contre lui, de lui faire oublier cette journée épouvantable.

J'essaie de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me reste et me dirige vers lui, alors que ses yeux fixent toujours le vide. Ou plutôt le néant, tant son désespoir est visible sur ses traits fatigués. Je m'arrête devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son torse, et il redresse son regard vers le mien – il a l'air surpris, c'est comme si pendant quelques secondes il n'avait pas été là et qu'il ne m'avait pas vu me mouvoir. Je me trouve un peu stupide, à me tenir devant lui sans rien faire. Je suis un peu troublé aussi – déjà qu'il me déstabilise à trois cents mètres, alors à quelques centimètres de moi…. J'essaie de ne pas lui faire voir à quel point il me bouleverse, et je pose ma main sur sa joue doucement, appréhendant probablement un refus de sa part. Mais il n'en est rien, et il presse sa joue contre ma main comme le ferait un chat en manque de caresses. Face à sa réaction, je lui lance un sourire.

 _« Ne sois pas triste par ma faute, s'il-te-plaît…_

 _\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser... »_

Je lui caresse la joue avec mon pouce. Sa peau est incroyablement douce, encore plus que dans mes rêves ou dans mon imagination. Je pensais que ses tâches de rousseur changeraient la texture de celle-ci, mais pas du tout. Je ne peux pas me détacher de ses prunelles vertes qui me fixent et qui m'hypnotisent – il est proche, si proche de moi. Je sens sa respiration contre mes lèvres – et j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser que mes propres lèvres me brûlent. Son regard d'abord troublé, puis énivré, bouscule mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je suis persuadé qu'il a changé de place dans mon anatomie tant il bat vite. Je ne serais pas étonné de le retrouver à droite plutôt qu'à gauche. La crainte qu'il n'entende mes battements cardiaques incessants me saisit. Inconsciemment, je me suis rapproché un peu plus de lui – si bien qu'à présent, il est contre le plan de travail, et je suis presque contre lui.

Son visage dégage tellement de chaleur que j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire fondre ma main. Il pose la sienne derrière ma nuque et caresse ma peau avec le dos de sa main, et un long frisson vient parcourir ma colonne vertébrale, vertèbre après vertèbre.

 _« Shouto… »_

Il plante son regard fébrile dans le mien, et mes entrailles se tordent sous l'angoisse. Que suis-je sensé faire ? L'embrasser ou le faire languir ? Rah, pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas de manuel qui nous dise quoi faire dans ces cas là ? Sa voix est fluette et hésitante, mais terriblement douce et attirante.

 _« Les pâtes vont être trop cuites… »_

Je me sens bête. Je m'écarte en balbutiant, rouge comme mes cheveux. J'aimerais me cacher sous la table et ne jamais réapparaître. Ma réaction provoque l'un de ses doux rires qui bercent mes oreilles de délicieuses illusions, et mon cœur d'une joie palpable. Il vide la casserole pour enlever l'excès d'eau, et on commence à manger. Je ne quitte pas des yeux ces trucs jaunes qui reposent dans mon assiette, ayant trop honte pour jeter un seul regard à l'homme en face de moi, qui déguste son repas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Après avoir enfin avalé le contenu de mon assiette, je commence à débarrasser en silence. Il m'observe faire la navette entre la table et mon évier, et j'essaie de ne pas croiser son regard. Mon angoisse me tord les tripes. Va-t-il vouloir dormir avec moi ? Ou préfère-t-il le canapé ? Va-t-il vouloir me faire un câlin ou dormir dos à moi ?

 _« Shouto ? »_

Je me fige dans mes actions, et me retourne lentement vers lui. Assis sur une chaise, il m'observe d'un air serein.

 _« Oui ?_

 _\- Je veux un câlin. »_

Sa demande fige mon cœur pendant deux secondes, puis le lance dans un sprint endiablé. Il me fixe, guettant avidement les rougeurs qui s'installent peu à peu sur mon visage. Comment ça, il veut un câlin ? Mais je sais pas faire moi… Il étudie ma gêne comme si j'étais un animal rare, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'hésite.

 _« Ehm… Comment dire… Montre-moi…_

 _\- Te montrer quoi ? Comment faire un câlin ? »_

Il étouffe un rire face à ma demande plus qu'inconventionnelle, et je détourne le regard en marmonnant. Il se lève, s'approche et s'arrête devant moi en souriant.

 _« C'est simple, il te suffit de m'entourer de tes bras et de me serrer contre toi... »_

Il s'exécute pendant la description qu'il m'énonce, collant son torse contre le mien. Je me fige en sentant toute la chaleur qu'il dégage. Ses bras viennent entourer ma taille, il pose son visage contre mes clavicules. Je peux sentir l'odeur d'amande que dégagent ses cheveux, et je pose doucement mes bras contre son dos. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite – c'est sûr, il va l'entendre vu où est son visage ! Je me permets de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux, qui sont aussi doux que je l'avais imaginé… Je sens sa poitrine se soulever à cause de son souffle, et je pose mon front sur son cuir chevelu.

 _« Tu vois ? C'est simple non ? »_

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. On reste longtemps comme ça, je ne pensais pas que sa chaleur serait aussi agréable à sentir. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Il pourrait me planter une lame en plein cœur. Il pourrait me tuer. Je trouve ça incroyable de faire confiance à ce point en une personne. Il a confiance en moi. Je pourrais lui trancher la gorge, lui tirer les cheveux, le brûler, le geler pour le garder avec moi pour toujours. Mais il me fait aveuglément confiance. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à cette pensée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarte de moi et je sens un grand vide entre mes bras. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai froid, mais c'est à peu près l'impression que je ressens actuellement. Reviens, j'ai froid sans tes bras…

 _« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Même s'il est tôt, je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de parler, alors il vaut mieux y aller tout de suite. »_

Il me lance ce sourire qui me fait craquer et qui emballe mon petit cœur déjà bien trop rapide.

 _« Tu dors avec moi.. ? »_

Ma question le fait rougir, alors que je l'observe avec appréhension. Il semble un peu troublé, puis un petit sourire se dessine sur ses traits juvéniles. Il se gratte nerveusement le dos de son crâne, un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge. Il est tellement mignon lorsque je lui fais cet effet là. J'ai envie de le câliner pendant des heures lorsqu'il me fait une tête comme celle-ci…

 _« Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne pourrai pas te protéger du monstre qu'il y a sous ton lit ! »_

J'effectue un mouvement de recul, et je le regarde avec aberration. Quoi ? Comment ça il y a un monstre sous mon lit ? Lorsqu'il explose de rire en voyant ma réaction, je comprends qu'il plaisantait, et je me détends en esquissant un petit rictus. Il saisit la manche de mon haut et m'entraîne dans le couloir, toujours en riant aux éclats. J'adore le son de son rire, il remplit mon cœur d'un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas auparavant... Cela le gonfle d'une grande chaleur. Peut-être que c'est ça, le bonheur ?

Il enlève ses chaussures et saute sur mon lit avec entrain. Je le regarde, amusé, se rouler sur mes draps comme un chaton ayant envie de jouer. Il me fait signe de venir s'allonger avec lui, j'ôte à mon tour mes chaussures pour le rejoindre. Je me retrouve face à sa moue joueuse, alors que mes cheveux blancs viennent me chatouiller les tempes. Il porte sa main à ma joue et effleure ma cicatrice qui me balafre la moitié de mon côté gauche. Je baisse les yeux. Parfois, je l'oublie vu que je ne peux pas la voir.

 _« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes cicatrices, tu sais… »_

Je plante mes yeux étonnés dans son regard attendri. Avec son autre main, il retrouve la mienne et joue avec mes doigts.

 _« Je trouve qu'elles te donnent un petit air de guerrier. Et puis, c'est comme si ton corps avait écrit ton histoire sur ta peau, je trouve ça assez poétique... »_

Je lui lance un sourire triste.

 _« J'aimerais bien l'oublier moi._

 _\- C'est ton passé, Shouto. C'est ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de formidable, de fort, de courageux. »_

Je me sens étrangement triste face à ses paroles. Elles me semblent venir d'un autre monde, tant elles sonnent étranges à mes oreilles. Je ne me reconnais pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il me décrit de cette façon.

 _« Tu penses probablement à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas moi._

 _\- Tu as une vision tellement négative de toi-même que tu ne sais même plus ce que tu es, Shouto. »_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une gifle tant sa dernière phrase me laisse sans voix. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne sais même pas s'il exagère ou si j'ai réellement cette vision biaisée. Au fond, que suis-je ? Et si le monstre n'en était pas vraiment un ?

 _« Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, je trouve cela tout sauf poétique… Je trouve ça écœurant, repoussant, et ça me rend encore plus inhumain._

 _\- Tu es tout, sauf écœurant, repoussant et inhumain. Au contraire, ça te rend tellement plus humain... C'est la preuve de ta puissance, de ta force. Tu as survécu, et tu devrais en être fier._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à être fier d'avoir subi._

 _\- Non, mais combien auraient survécu à ta place ? Bien peu, j'en ai peur. »_

Je détourne mes yeux de son regard. Je ne veux pas l'écouter, parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Mais même en sachant cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver affreusement laides. Il me caresse la joue, me lance un petit sourire et se lève. Je le regarde se redresser, puis, sans crier gare, il ôte son haut devant moi. Mon souffle se coupe sous la surprise, et je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi rouge. J'ai très chaud, et je suis incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire, je crois apercevoir une once de sadisme dans son regard.

 _« Il faut bien que je me mette en pyjama ! Tu devrais faire de même. »_

Je commence à paniquer. Il voudrait que je me déshabille, devant lui ? Et lui exposer tout ce dont j'ai de plus horrible ? J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration afin qu'elle soit la plus calme possible. Il faut que je me contrôle, je ne veux pas encore lui gâcher la journée avec une énième crise d'angoisse. Il enfile un short. Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard interrogatif lorsqu'il remarque que je n'ai esquissé aucun geste.

 _« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain… »_

Il fronce les sourcils, et me regarde comme si je venais de prêter allégeance à Satan.

 _« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais... Mais c'est comme tu veux… »_

Je lui lance un petit sourire et je me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il m'attrape l'avant-bras, je me retourne vers lui en lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Il me sourit et se rapproche de moi doucement. Ne me dites pas qu'il veut m'aider à me déshabiller ? Ses doigts viennent s'accrocher aux miens, et il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Puis, il s'écarte en me souriant, me laissant tout rouge devant la porte. J'entends son rire cristallin lorsqu'il remarque à quel point je suis troublé, puis je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain.

Pourquoi est-il si adorable ? Il va faire disjoncter mon cœur.

Je me change rapidement, en faisant attention à ne pas regarder le miroir dos à moi. J'enfile un large t-shirt de sport et un jogging chaud, puis je reviens dans ma chambre. La première chose que je vois, c'est la touffe de cheveux de Izuku qui dépasse de mes draps – et cette vue m'arrache un grand sourire. Si, il y a quelques jours, vous me disiez qu'il serait torse nu dans mon lit, je pense que j'aurais ris aux éclats tant cela me semblait impossible.

Et pourtant…

Je me glisse sous la couette avec lui, le lit est déjà chaud. Il se retourne vers moi et se blottit contre moi, mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine alors que mes doigts viennent jouer avec les mèches sombres de sa chevelure. Sa chaleur corporelle me réchauffe instantanément, je me sens tellement bien... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être intouchable. Là, lorsqu'il se blottit contre moi, j'ai l'impression que tous mes maux sont enfermés dehors, avec toute la souffrance du monde, et que plus rien ne peut m'affecter. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi, dans cette petite bulle que forme la couette et par extension ma chambre. Je le sens bouger sous mon bras, il s'écarte un peu pour me faire face, et son regard opalin berce mon cœur dans une tendre chaleur. Pendant de longues secondes, il me fixe et je me perds dans ces prunelles animées par des vagues vertes, claires et sombres. Cette question, qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis sorti de ma salle d'attente, cette question qui hante l'ombre de chacune de mes pensées, devrais-je lui poser ? Bien sûr, j'ai peur d'entendre une réponse. Mais si je ne la pose pas, je ne saurais pas comment agir, comment réagir à ses côtés. Allez Shouto, fais un petit effort.

 _« Izuku… À tes yeux, nous deux, qu'est-ce que l'on est ? »_

Je vois la surprise passer rapidement dans le paysage de ses sombres iris, et ses doigts viennent chercher le contact des miens. Il semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes qui me semblent interminables. Je sens l'angoisse, au fond de mon estomac, qui provoque mon imagination dans un battle de dance.

 _« Je ne sais pas trop… Je suppose que l'on peut dire que l'on est ensemble, non.. ? Que tu es à moi, tout comme je suis à toi... Tu en penses quoi ? »_

Il vient d'interrompre les mouvements endiablés de mes songes liés à mon stress en quelques mots, et je trouve ça incroyable. Je me détends, soulagé par ces mots que je voulais tant entendre. J'essaie de lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop peur.

 _« Vu que tu ne me l'avais pas clairement dit, j'avais peur de faire une bourde et que tu ne me considères pas comme tel… Être à toi, c'est ce à quoi j'aspire le plus. »_

Il pousse un petit cri de bonheur, qui me fait sursauter tant c'était inattendu, et il me prend dans ses bras avec force. Je me retrouve contre son torse, et je peux clairement entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur. J'ignore pourquoi, mais les entendre provoque en moi une étrange sensation. Je me sens vraiment bien, jamais je n'ai été aussi détendu.

 _« Si tu dis des trucs aussi adorables je vais jamais te lâcher, tu sais ?_

 _\- Vraiment ? Raison de plus pour que je continue. »_

Ma réponse lui provoque un petit rire, et il relâche la pression qu'il avait émise sur mon corps avec ses petits bras. Il revient face à moi, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage, et je sens le mien chauffer de manière anormale. Mon cœur bat à m'en rompre les côtes, et je me perds à nouveau dans cette mer émeraude contenue dans ses yeux. Il vient caresser mon visage avec sa main libre, ce qui me donne envie de sentir encore plus sa chaleur corporelle. Je peux sentir son souffle court sur mes lèvres, et son haleine sent une odeur particulière, un peu sucrée j'ai l'impression. Je passe ma main une énième fois dans ses cheveux si doux, tout en caressant son crâne. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Il se rapproche de moi, il me frôle du bout de ses lèvres, avec son regard toujours figé dans le mien. Je sens qu'il sourit devant mon trouble. Cet homme me déstabilise. Je vois bien qu'il s'amuse avec moi, et ça me donne envie de jouer encore plus avec lui. Je fais glisser ma main sur sa nuque, et faisant mine de l'embrasser, mais je ne fais que caresser ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je vois son regard s'illuminer d'une lueur amusée, puis il presse mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Izuku Midoriya est en train de m'embrasser. Cet homme, cet être que j'aime de tout mon cœur, est en train de m'embrasser, MOI. J'aime bien cette sensation. Voyant qu'il ferme ses yeux, je décide de l'imiter, alors que je sens ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes, plus timides et moins assurées. Je peux sentir son souffle, je peux sentir son odeur, je peux sentir la douceur de ses cheveux ou de sa peau. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser, et lui non plus apparemment. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer tant les moments où je peux reprendre ma respiration sont courts.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'écarte de moi, et je replonge dans ses yeux verts. Il me fixe en reprenant sa respiration, le rouge aux joues, avec un long sourire qui déforme son beau visage. Sa main se pose sur ma hanche, et je me mords la langue pour ne pas frémir sous ses doigts.

 _« Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser ? »_

Sa question fait l'effet d'une bombe dans ma cage thoracique. Je pense que la couleur de ma peau vient de s'harmoniser avec le côté écarlate de ma chevelure. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et d'échapper un petit rire nerveux.

 _« Alors arrête de poser des questions, et embrasse-moi. »_

Pendant des heures, on alterne les moments où l'on parle et où l'on teste plusieurs manières de s'embrasser. Doucement, comme si l'on se frôlait. Puis de manière un peu plus violente, je dirais. J'ignore à quelle heure on a décidé d'éteindre la lumière en vue d'aller dormir, mais on continuait de discuter dans le noir. Mais le meilleur moment, c'est lorsque je me suis endormi contre lui, dans ses bras. Il était sur le dos, et moi sur le côté, la tête posée contre son épaule, avec nos membres enlacés. Sa respiration calme, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Tout ça, m'a rendu excessivement heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que je me suis endormi avec un sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres. Un sourire qui ne s'en irait pas, même le lendemain.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un ange dans mon lit, et qu'il est à moi. Alors que je me sens partir, je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille :

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime, Shouto. »_


	8. Mes éternels soupçons

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai une annonce très importante à faire en fin de chapitre, alors restez avec moi jusqu'au bout : je pense que ça plaira à beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me sens terriblement bien. Je cours dans les couloirs étroits de mon domicile en riant, longeant les murs qui me semblent démesurément grands. Je vois à peine le plafond tant il est éloigné de moi. J'entends une voix, faible et haletante, qui semble provenir de la porte en face de moi. Une voix féminine. Or, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de femme chez moi. J'ouvre lentement la porte de manière à ne pas faire de bruit, et je passe rapidement ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci afin de découvrir l'identité de celle qui se trouve dans ma cuisine. Lorsque j'aperçois sa longue chevelure blanche et sa silhouette gracile, mes membres se figent de stupeur.

Maman.. ?

Que fait-elle ici ? Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer alors que je ne peux me détacher d'elle. Que faire ? Elle ne devait pas sortir si tôt, normalement… J'essaie de faire taire les tremblements incessants de mes jambes, et je passe le pas de ma porte. Alors que je l'interpelle, je vois que la cocotte crie par l'ébullition de l'eau qu'elle contient.

Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi en posant le téléphone. Son regard me coupe le souffle. C'est comme si elle était en train de regarder un monstre. Mes jambes en tremblent davantage, que se passe-t-il ? Elle a l'air terrifiée. Que voit-elle en moi, à ma place ? Elle me murmure de ne pas m'approcher, alors je lui demande pourquoi. À présent, elle est totalement tournée vers moi. Elle tremble.

Je me sens terriblement triste. Je sens que mes yeux s'humidifient de plus en plus, et mes poumons refusent l'accès à l'air dont ils ont pourtant besoin. Elle pousse un hurlement, et me lance la bouilloire dessus. Je sens l'eau bouillante qui vient se mélanger à mes larmes, je hurle à mon tour. J'ai mal. J'ai très mal. Mon visage me brûle, je crois apercevoir de la fumée qui sort des pores de ma peau. Je sanglote et tremble, j'ai chaud et très froid en même temps. Je redresse le regard vers ma mère, qui me fixe toujours avec cet air hagard.

 _« Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Shouto est mort et m'a abandonnée ! »_

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Comment ça, je suis mort ? Moi je ne veux pas t'abandonner maman, au contraire j'aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras et fuir loin avec toi…

 **Si tu savais comme je t'aime, maman.**

 _« Ce qui était dans la salle d'attente doit rester dans la salle d'attente ! »_

Mon front me fait excessivement souffrir, tandis que mon œil gauche refuse de s'ouvrir. Ma respiration devient totalement erratique, et pourtant je manque terriblement d'air. J'ai mal au visage, j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal à la tête. Tout mon être n'est plus que douleur. Je la fixe, et je ne sais pas si je dois exploser en sanglots ou m'enfuir loin. Soudainement, elle cesse de poser ce regard là sur moi, et me sourit tendrement. Elle s'accroupit devant moi, et me caresse les cheveux. Je ne comprends pas. Puis, son visage et son corps se déforment, sa peau s'assombrit, et de cette masse informe s'enfuit une myriade de flammes. Le visage hautain de mon géniteur apparaît, et il me saisit par le cou avec sa main immense. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur, mon côté gauche me brûle encore. Il me soulève, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol – je ne me souvenais pas être si petit ? J'arrive difficilement à inspirer l'air suffisant à mes poumons pour fonctionner convenablement. Il me fixe de manière altière, ne voyant en moi qu'un sempiternel déchet à détruire.

 _« Ainsi, tu es tellement minable que tu as échoué même devant la mort ? Cela ne m'étonne pas : un raté demeure ce qu'il est, même dans les tâches les plus faciles. »_

J'ai envie de lui refaire sa face. Après la douleur, je peux sentir la rage dans tout mon corps, le long de mes membres jusqu'à mes orteils en passant par mon estomac. Je veux lui mettre des coups, je veux qu'il me lâche, je ne veux plus jamais voir sa gueule et jamais plus entendre sa voix méprisante. Il me plaque contre le mur et me compresse totalement la nuque – je crache un petit cri de douleur, et je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'essaie de le faire lâcher avec quelques coups de pieds, mais mes jambes semblent trop courtes pour arriver à l'atteindre. Mes mains grattent les siennes avec frénésie, je le déteste, je le hais, si je pouvais je l'étranglerais de toutes mes forces et je l'observerais crever lentement, j'aimerais tant qu'il meure seul et souffrant, sans personne pour lui dire que son existence a été utile, sans rien pour le rassurer quant à son voyage dans le monde des morts.

 **Si tu savais comme je te hais, père.**

Je me réveille en sursautant. Mes yeux examinent de manière paniquée l'environnement dans lequel je suis. Je suis assis sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration, je me sens mal, et je sens ma cicatrice au visage plus que jamais : c'est comme si elle recommençait à me brûler. Je passe ma main sur mon visage qui semble normal, malgré la désagréable impression de brûlure sur mon côté gauche. Je m'allonge dans mes draps et ma main effleure quelque chose de chaud. Je me retourne, et croise le regard endormi de Izuku. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié pendant une minute qu'il était là. Je le prends dans mes bras en m'excusant de l'avoir réveillé.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.. ?_

 _\- Juste un cauchemar, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Je lui murmure que tout va bien maintenant que je sais qu'il est là, et je le vois sourire. Il passe sa main chaude dans mes cheveux, puis me caresse lentement le visage. Par ce geste, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient d'ôter la brûlure que je ressentais, et son attention me fait sourire malgré mon rêve désagréable. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front en le remerciant, et il me répond que l'on en parlerait demain. Puis, il ferme les yeux, et sa respiration calme et posée reprend. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse, et à mon tour je ferme les yeux.

 **Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime, Izuku.**

Le chant des oiseaux me tire de la léthargie dans laquelle je me trouvais. Alors que j'ouvre doucement les yeux, la faible luminosité de ma chambre me permet d'apercevoir le visage réveillé de Izuku. Il me lance un sourire enjoué, je m'étire lentement et lui lance un bonjour. En guise de réponse, il se blottit contre moi et me prend la main. Ah, si tous les matins étaient comme ça… Ma main libre vient taquiner les mèches hirsutes de ses cheveux opalins, et une odeur d'amande vient éveiller mon odorat.

 _« Tu as bien dormi ? »_

Il hoche la tête et vient me déposer un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa bouille encore un peu endormie. Ma main descend le long de ses mèches, et pendant que je caresse son visage, je me perds dans ses prunelles où semblent danser une incroyable tendresse et un peu d'amusement.

 _« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Maintenant que je suis réveillé, on peut en parler… »_

J'avais totalement oublié mon cauchemar. Je détourne mon regard, et commence à réfléchir. À vrai dire, je n'ai que des souvenirs un peu flous et incohérents...

 _« Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement... Je crois qu'il y avait ma mère, mais elle me disait des choses étranges, et je crois que c'était quasiment le moment où elle m'a brûlé le visage…. Puis il y avait mon père, mais je ne sais plus de comment il est arrivé là. Je ne me souviens plus après. Je sais juste qu'à mon réveil, mon visage me brûlait, mon cou aussi, et j'avais l'envie de tout détruire. »_

Il me lance un regard inquiet, alors qu'il prend mon poignet valide pour le caresser du bout des doigts. Sa tendresse me surprend démesurément. Il me touche avec tant de légèreté que j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de me casser. Mon cœur panique également, et baigne dans une chaleur agréable. Il m'offre un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il aperçoit ma surprise. Jamais on n'avait été aussi doux avec moi. J'ai terriblement envie de me rendormir, l'effet qu'il a sur moi est juste fantastique…

 _« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ils ne sont pas là... Il n'y a que moi, et toi, Shouto. »_

Pour appuyer ses dires, il me bascule sur le dos et vient s'installer sur moi en souriant. Je peux sentir son cœur dans sa poitrine battre autant que le mien. Je suis certain que mon visage est terriblement rouge, tandis qu'il joue avec les mèches de mes cheveux.

Avoir Izuku Midoriya sur moi, torse nu dès le matin… Je ne savais pas qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Noël.

Il cesse d'étaler mes mèches sur l'oreiller en dessous de ma tête, et vient m'embrasser doucement. J'adore le contact de ses lèvres, et j'aimerais tant ne jamais m'arrêter de l'avoir contre moi. Je passe mes mains le long de son dos nu, et m'amuse à caresser une certaine zone qui semble le faire frémir. Alors comme ça, il est sensible en bas du dos… Le sentir frissonner m'amuse terriblement, mais en même temps, me provoque une sorte de brûlure dans le bas de ventre, alors qu'il attaque encore et toujours mes lèvres. Je me sens étrange. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe, à part sa peau brûlante sous mes mains, sa bouche contre la mienne, sa respiration saccadée, et la pression qu'il commence à exercer... Ehm... En bas.

Oh putain, il faut que je me calme. Et pile au moment où je dis ça, il pose un regard lubrique sur moi, qui ne fait qu'empirer mon petit souci. S'il le remarque, je pense que je vais m'enterrer au fond de mon jardin pour les six prochaines années. Pourquoi j'ai une érection maintenant ? Je me sens vraiment gêné, et plus j'ai peur qu'il ne le sente, plus j'ai l'impression que son regard devient sadique. Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, et c'est comme si un éclair venait de m'embraser le bas du ventre. Est-ce correct si j'ai envie de sentir plus que la peau de son dos ?

Soudain, une pensée vient interrompre cette étrange sensation. Quelle heure est-il ? Je quitte les lèvres d'Izuku, qui m'envoie un regard interrogatif en conséquence.

 _« On est en retard, non.. ? »_

Un doux rire s'échappe de ses lèvres rouges, et j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

 _« Recover Girl m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, car tu dois te reposer. »_

Il vient me déposer un bisou dans le cou, et ce contact me vole un petit gémissement. Il se redresse, surpris, alors que ma peau est devenue la continuité de mes cheveux vermeilles. Puis, un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres, j'ai un peu peur pour moi, et je suis certain que ce sentiment agréable que je ressens lorsqu'il dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou va vite se transformer en une douce torture.

 _« Tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi eheh..._

 _\- Ehm, je dois être rassuré ou paniquer dès maintenant ?»_

J'ai droit, pour réponse, à l'un de ses adorables sourires. Ma main remonte les courbes musculaires de son dos, et je caresse sa joue avec le plus de tendresse dont je suis capable. Je prends l'initiative de l'embrasser, puis je le fais basculer sur le côté afin que cette fois, ce soit moi au dessus. Il me regarde d'un air troublé, qui ne fait qu'exacerber mon petit sourire. Puis, je trace une ligne de baisers sur sa joue, jusqu'à son oreille, et je le sens frissonner sous moi.

 _« Moi aussi j'ai le droit de jouer ? »_

Alors que je goûte le goût sucré de sa peau, je l'entends gémir légèrement. Bon sang, sa voix est si adorable lorsqu'elle est si fluette… Les mèches qui me retombent sur les joues me chatouillent. J'ai chaud, et j'ai envie de sentir la chaleur de son torse contre le mien… Il me rend totalement fou, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi étrange… C'est comme si tout mon corps demandait à être contre lui, chaque millimètre de ma peau désire être caressée de ses mains.

 _« Et à quoi voudrais-tu jouer ? »_

Son sourire sadique m'achève totalement. J'aime tellement sa voix, mais à présent le ton est différent... Mais je ne saurais dire ce qui a changé. Je replonge dans le creux de son cou en réfléchissant, alors que je mordille doucement sa peau, mais ses petits gémissements m'empêchent de me concentrer. La petite brûlure que je ressentais dans le bas de mon ventre s'est transformé en un énorme brasier. Je commence à taquiner ses clavicules, et je le sens se tordre en un petit rire.

 _« Tu crains les chatouilles ?_

 _\- Hein ? Non pas du tout… »_

Je recommence mes baisers sur ses clavicules, et il explose de rire en se tordant dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Je laisse un petit rire s'échapper de mes lèvres, avant que mon estomac ne me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai faim. Je cesse ma torture, il reprend sa respiration, et je lui propose d'aller manger quelque chose. Il valide ma proposition, mais j'ai tout sauf envie de quitter l'agréable chaleur que propage son corps. Avec regret, je laisse Izuku libre de ses mouvements, et j'abandonne mes draps. Il se lève à son tour, et l'on se dirige vers la cuisine alors qu'il enfile un t-shirt.

 _« Mais il n'y a vraiment personne qui vit ici à part toi ?_

 _\- Mon père passe une fois tous les quatre mois, pour voir si la maison est encore debout. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »_

Il hausse les épaules et observe l'extérieur d'un air distrait. Je lui propose des fruits ou des céréales, et il m'étonne lorsqu'il prend les deux. Face à ma surprise, il me sourit de manière gênée.

 _« Je suis un gros mangeur ahah… Surtout le matin. »_

On mange en silence. Je l'observe dévorer un bol de céréales dans lequel il a découpé une pomme et un kiwi, tandis que je croque dans la mienne. Il est adorable, même lorsqu'il a les joues pleines. Le temps passe, et finalement il a tout englouti. Le ventre plein, il pousse un soupir de contentement, puis me regarde de manière joyeuse.

 _« Shoutooooo ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Si je te demandais de venir avec moi lors d'un festival, tu le ferais ? »_

Je me crispe un peu, et je ne peux soutenir son regard de petit chaton. Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes. Normalement je n'hésiterais pas à partir avec lui, où que ce soit. Mais lors d'un festival, il y a du monde, et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la foule.

 _« Mmh, tu penses qu'il y aura du monde ?_

 _\- Pas énormément, mais il y en aura un peu tout de même._

 _\- C'est quand ?_

 _\- Ce week-end ! »_

Après tout, pourquoi pas, j'ai rarement été dans de tels évènements. L'image de Izuku en kimono finit par me convaincre, et j'accepte en lui offrant un petit sourire. Un grand sourire décore son adorable visage, et j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser.

 _« Tu as un kimono ?_

 _\- Quelques-uns, je trouverai bien quelque chose ahah._

 _\- J'ai hâte de te voir comme ça alors ! »_

Sa déclaration me fait légèrement rougir, puis je décide de changer de sujet. Je lui demande s'il veut faire quelque chose de particulier, et il me répond par la négative. Il faudrait que je fasse des courses, car mes placards ainsi que mon frigo sont désespérément vides. Je lui expose ce fait, et apparemment ça ne le dérange pas de m'accompagner. Tant mieux, ça fera plus de bras. Je me lève, et lui annonce que je vais prendre une douche, mais son étrange regard me déstabilise et me coupe dans mon élan.

 _« Tu veux que je te lave le dos ahah ? »_

Son air taquin fait définitivement exploser mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique, et tandis que je deviens encore plus rouge que mes cheveux, je lui assure que j'y arriverai tout seul. Face à mon trouble, un fou rire le prend, et je pars dans la salle de bain en boudant. Même lorsque je ferme la porte, je l'entends encore rire, en me criant entre deux ricanements qu'il plaisantait.

Je me réfugie dans la chaleur de l'eau bouillante qui décrasse ma peau. Je vois l'eau devenir rougeâtre, et je remarque que les fils noirs qui décoraient mon poignet se sont un peu ouverts, laissant ma chair et quelques gouttes de sang apparaître à l'air libre. Je pousse un juron, me demandant comment j'ai pu me rouvrir. Probablement pendant mon sommeil, mais je suis étonné de n'avoir rien senti. Je me lave rapidement, et lorsque je sors de la cabine je suis rassuré de voir de la buée recouvrir le miroir. Cela m'évitera quelques manipulations pour ne pas me voir dans le reflet. Je prends du désinfectant dans le placard, puis recouvre mon poignet de quelques bandages. Il ne manquerait plus que Izuku s'inquiète.

Je me retourne vers là où je mets habituellement mes habits, mais tout ce que je vois n'est que du vide. Oh merde, j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements. Je m'enroule d'une serviette, prie pour ne pas croiser l'amour de ma vie, et j'ouvre la porte.

 _« Ah, Shouto je voulais te demander - »_

Il se fige dans le couloir en me voyant, et je me fige en retour. Je lui lance un regard gêné, puis je lui dis que je vais chercher des vêtements, afin de m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je sens son regard sur le haut de mon dos, et ça me rend nerveux. La serviette ne couvre pas tout, mais j'ose espérer qu'il n'a pas regardé, même si cet espoir est vain. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre pour me changer, et j'arrive à saisir l'un de ses regards tristes. Il a regardé. Je me sens un peu mal, et je me change rapidement afin de ne pas le faire trop attendre. Je sors une minute plus tard.

 _« Ah ! Oui, je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter un haut, j'ai tout pris sauf ça…_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr. »_

Je lui donne un de mes t-shirts, et il part dans la salle de bain. Je décide de me rendre dans le salon, et je peux clairement entendre l'eau de la douche couler le long de son corps. Je rougis devant l'image que mon cerveau s'imagine : la buée autour de son corps mouillé, à travers l'on peut deviner les formes de son corps. Je décide de faire taire mon imagination légèrement perverse, et je fixe mon poignet bandé. Quel gros boulet je suis. Il est légèrement tâché de sang, mais ça reste assez discret.

Après qu'il soit sorti, on est partis à la supérette du coin. Il m'a un peu parlé du festival : des stands qui y seront, de la nourriture, du feu d'artifice, des activités. Il a vraiment l'air heureux que j'y aille avec lui, et cette pensée me fait doucement sourire. Comme à mon habitude, les gens se retournent sur mon passage. Ils regardent également Izuku, mais ce n'est pas étonnant : il est devenu connu depuis le championnat. Me rappeler de notre combat me fait mal, mais me rend nostalgique et joyeux tout de même. Car sans celui-ci, jamais je n'aurais commencé à ressentir de tels choses.

Je prends quelques fruits, du thé, de la viande et des pâtes, puis l'on passe à la caisse et l'on quitte le magasin.

 _« Mais tu les manges tous, tous ces fruits ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de cuisiner et c'est pas mal. »_

Il semble amusé par mon alimentation, mais son regard est attiré par autre chose. Je regarde dans la direction qui l'intéresse tant, et je fronce les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que Bakugou était familier de ce quartier. Il semble nerveux, et se balade avec un grand sac poubelle. Je crois qu'il n'aimerait pas être surpris ici, car il ne cesse de regarder derrière lui, comme s'il s'attendait à être suivi. Je vois Midoriya s'approcher discrètement de lui, et avant que je ne lui dise que c'est une mauvaise idée, Katsuki le remarque.

 _« Deku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!_

 _\- Ehm, je voulais te demander la même chose…_

 _\- C'est pas tes oignons, laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

Il lui passe devant lui d'un air enragé, et lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me lance un regard hautain.

 _« Et toi, le glaçon, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Deku ? Vous me suivez ?! »_

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'Izuku baisse la tête. Il est bien trop gentil, ça va lui porter préjudice un jour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il est vrai que Katsuki est fort, mais il n'est pas si impressionnant.

 _« T'es pas le centre du monde. Je faisais mes courses. »_

Il lâche un soupir agacé et continue son chemin, en se retournant parfois pour voir si on le suit. Le contenu de son sac poubelle fait des bruits de métal, mais ce type m'indiffère tant que je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Izuku, lui, semble beaucoup trop intrigué.

 _« Je sais que tu le connais depuis longtemps, mais tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter pour lui. »_

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire, en me déclarant que je devrais avoir raison. On reprend notre route, côte à côte, et je suis heureux qu'il vienne faire mes courses avec moi. J'oublie rapidement le fait que l'on ait croisé Katsuki.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'intéresser au contenu de sa poubelle. Si je m'y étais intéressé, peut-être que cela se serait passé autrement.

Peut-être que j'aurais vu tout cela arriver, et que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Navrée d'installer un tel suspense. Voilà l'annonce que je voulais faire. En écrivant le point de vue de Izuku, j'ai été frappée d'une idée géniale. Au lieu de n'écrire que deux chapitres vis-à-vis de lui, je vais tout réécrire du point de vue de Izuku. Par conséquent, cette fanfiction sera mise en pause (mais pas longtemps, pas d'inquiétude), le temps que j'écrive les huit chapitres selon Izuku. Je vous invite donc à suivre mon nom d'auteur pour ne pas louper le chapitre 1. Parallèlement à cette fanfic, le titre sera** **「** **Born to be a Hero** **」** **et je pense que j'arriverai rapidement à tout réécrire, alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps car j'ai déjà commencé. Pour le rythme de parution futur, je publierai les deux chapitres en même temps, pour éviter de spoiler l'histoire d'un point de vue à un autre. Alors n'oubliez surtout pas de me follow pour savoir quand le premier chapitre sera publié, ça ne devrait pas être long.**

 **Par conséquent, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions vis-à-vis du chapitre, de cette idée de** **「** **Born to be a Hero** **」** **, et de ce que vous avez mangé ce midi. Bonne journée !**

 **Acchlys.**


	9. Cette étrange cape noire

**Eheh oui je suis enfin de retour ! Tous les chapitres du point de vue de Izuku sont maintenant en ligne, alors je peux continuer ici ! Si vous voulez lire ce chapitre avec Izuku, vous pourrez y accéder avec _"Born to be a Hero"_. Je suis désolée de l'attente pour cette fanfic, mais je suis de retour, plus motivée que jamais !**

 **Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette année, car je bosse à la caserne jusqu'au premier janvier. Alors je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et j'espère vous retrouver par la suite. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La suite de la journée s'est déroulée sans inepties étranges. On est restés dans mes draps, Izuku contre moi, et l'on a regardé une série pendant des heures. L'avoir contre moi est vraiment le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu. Il était contre moi, je pouvais sentir l'odeur d'amande de ses cheveux, la chaleur de son corps. Je repense soudainement au moment où j'étais sous lui ce matin, et mon visage prend la teinte de mes cheveux. Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas ahah… On en est au huitième épisode, et je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard. Je sens Izuku bouger sous mes bras, il se tourne vers moi et me dépose un petit bisou sur mes lèvres. Devant sa tendresse, je lui adresse un petit sourire.

 _« Je vais devoir y aller Shouto, ma mère doit m'attendre… »_

Même si je savais qu'il allait dire ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau, seul sans ses bras, sans ses yeux, sans ses baisers et ses câlins… Comment a-t-il pu me rendre accro à tout ça en à peine une journée ? Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front, puis le serre contre moi.

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu partes…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas non plus tu sais… Mais je ne peux pas rester, malheureusement… »_

Je prends un petit air triste, alors qu'il se redresse et caresse mon visage d'un air dépité.

 _« Tu sais, si je pouvais passer mes nuits à tes côtés, j'aurais apporté ma brosse à dent et tu en aurais marre que je prenne toute la place dans le lit ahah ! »_

Sa remarque me fait sourire, et je l'embrasse tendrement. Pendant longtemps, nos lèvres restent unies, et aucun de nous deux semble vouloir briser ce baiser qui marquerait son départ. Par manque d'air, je suis celui qui s'éloigne, et on se lève sans grande motivation. Je me sens vide, désemparé, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'attrister… Je l'observe enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau en silence, puis il se tourne vers moi, un sourire triste sur son visage. Je suppose qu'il ne souhaite pas me montrer sa tristesse également… Il se colle doucement à moi, et mes bras entourent ses épaules alors que je pose mon front contre le haut de son crâne. Je profite de pouvoir sentir pleinement son odeur et la chaleur de ses bras une dernière fois, et cette pensée me fait l'effet d'un trou béant dans la poitrine. On s'écarte légèrement, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir retrouver ses lèvres.

Reste avec moi…

On arrive rapidement devant ma porte, beaucoup trop rapidement. Il reste longtemps contre moi, et je me sens attendri quand je sens la prise de ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille. Enfin, après quelques secondes où l'on reste comme cela, il s'écarte de moi, et ses yeux larmoyants me brisent le cœur.

 _« Mais enfin, Izuku… Ne pleure donc pas…_

 _\- Désolé, j'ai essayé de me retenir, mais je n'y arrive pas… »_

Ma main retrouve la douceur de ses doigts, et je songe à l'instant que jamais je ne veux lâcher cette main. Je replace quelques mèches rebelles hors de son visage, et je l'embrasse sur le front. Il serre fort ma main. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il essaie de me sourire, mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'il est tout sauf joyeux. Alors je l'embrasse, pour qu'il ne fasse plus semblant, et pour lui dire au revoir. Enfin, il s'écarte définitivement de moi, lâche ma main, et passe le pas de ma porte en m'envoyant un triste sourire. Il me déclare que demain, il faudra retourner à Yuei, et qu'il viendrait me chercher. Je lui demande de faire attention en rentrant.

Et ma porte se referme.

J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié ce qu'était la solitude, ce qu'était la tristesse. J'avais oublié ce qu'était le silence. Ainsi, pour combler ce vide qu'il vient de créer par son départ, mon cerveau tourne dans tous les sens, mes songes tourbillonnent dans ma tête et j'ai soudainement mal derrière mes paupières. Pourquoi faut-il que son absence me ronge, tandis que sa présence me guérit de tous mes maux ?

J'erre dans le couloir, puis dans ma chambre. La maison est désespérément vide. A-t-elle toujours été ainsi ? Le poids de la pression, de la solitude et de ce silence pesant, et des échecs de ces derniers jours m'écrase soudainement. Un rire sarcastique s'échappe de ma gorge. Si mon père était au courant, je pense qu'il couperait les ponts et me renierait pour de bon. Sortir avec un homme, hein.. ? Mais quel est l'abruti qui a décidé que c'était mal ? Je me sens normal pour la première fois de ma vie, pourquoi cela semblerait-il anormal pour autrui ? Je n'ai jamais compris les gens normaux.

Une pensée, telle un éclair dans la nuit, vient transpercer et anéantir toutes les autres. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et quelques larmes viennent décorer mes joues. J'ai encore échoué. Pourtant, j'y étais presque. Avant, c'était tout ce que je désirais : la mort. Ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois là, à pouvoir enfin vivre avec autre chose que du désespoir dans les yeux. Mais cet échec, ce n'est pas le premier. Ainsi, serais-je toujours un raté dans l'art de mourir ? Tout ce dont j'ai eu droit, c'est une salle d'attente noire et vide, et des fils noirs dans ma chair. Je me redresse, défais les bandages que j'ai fais ce matin, et observe ces traits noirs. C'est laid.

Ainsi, j'ai été capable d'entailler ma chair à ce point… Je ne suis jamais allé jusque-là, mais malgré tout, j'ai raté. Arf, l'être humain est beaucoup trop solide. Pourquoi étais-je assez faible pour ne pas savoir me défendre, mais assez fort pour ne pas mourir malgré tout ? Foutue vie. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour désinfecter ces plaies, et la sensation de l'alcool coulant sur ma peau encore ouverte me fait grincer des dents.

Suis-je donc incapable d'être heureux plus d'une journée ? Suis-je maudit par mes propres songes ? Arf, si Izuku pouvait entendre ce à quoi je pense, il bouderait probablement… Cet homme est à moi. Son sourire, ses regards, ses soupirs, ses caresses. Tout ça est à moi… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai réussi à le séduire (j'ignore totalement ce qui l'attire tant chez moi, par ailleurs), j'ai réussi à lui parler, j'ai réussi à lui montrer ce qui me terrifie : mes émotions. Avec lui, c'est comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Avec lui, je me sens moi, et ce pour la première fois de ma vie… Je ne me sens plus comme mon géniteur, ou comme ma mère, ou comme un mélange incoercible des deux. Je me sens comme Shouto. Comme moi, en tant qu'être humain à part entière, et pas en tant qu'un mélange de deux êtres. Je me surprends même à réagir spontanément, sans songer auparavant, sans me cacher de lui. Quand il est avec moi, je deviens pleinement moi.

Izuku, tu es incroyable.

Je reviens dans la chaleur agréable de mon lit, et remarque que son odeur est encore imprégnée dans mes draps. Je me blottis contre ceux-ci, et hume son odeur qui rassure immédiatement mon cœur. Argh, que m'a-t-il fait.. ? Cette odeur est une torture et une bénédiction. Parce qu'il me rappelle sa présence. Parce qu'il était là, et qu'il n'est plus là.

Et je m'endors, dans le regret de son absence, et dans les vestiges de sa présence autour de moi.

* * *

Je me réveille, et mon environnement me semble terriblement flou. J'ai l'impression d'être bourré, tant mon corps me semble étranger. Il est presque sept heures, et mon petit chat ne va pas tarder. Cette pensée me motive à m'échapper de l'emprise de mes draps démoniaques à l'odeur angélique, et je me sens comme un rescapé quand l'eau chaude de la douche vient couler sur ma peau. L'eau me réveille et me détend en même temps, et après y avoir passé un certain temps, je sors de la cabine et m'habille rapidement, pour éviter d'avoir froid.

J'arrive dans mon salon toujours aussi vide, et pendant que je croque dans ma pomme, une pensée vient accaparer toute mon attention. Je réagis comment au lycée ? Doit-on cacher notre relation ou la montrer au grand jour ? Que vont penser les autres, les profs ? Je commence à angoisser, alors que je torture le fruit que j'ai dans la main à coup de dents. Que voudrait Izuku.. ? Cela ne me dérange pas de me montrer aux autres… Au contraire, cela montrerait qu'il n'est qu'à moi, et à personne d'autre. Mais… Je pense que pour son rêve de héros, se montrer serait contre-productif. S'il souhaite devenir un symbole pour les gens, il faut qu'ils ignorent sa vie privée. Je doute que All Might fusse numéro un, s'il s'affichait en couple avec un autre homme… Tout de moins, il n'aurait pas cette popularité. Il aurait probablement eu moins de travail, plus de détracteurs, moins d'occasions de briller… Je ne veux pas briser son rêve à cause de mon égoïsme.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, et ce bruit me tire de ma réflexion. Je vais ouvrir, et son sourire me réchauffe instantanément, malgré le froid à l'extérieur. Il saute dans mes bras, et je m'entends rire à gorge déployée lorsque je remarque à quel point il s'accroche à moi.

 _« Shoutoooo tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué !_

 _\- Calme-toi ahah ! »_

Il m'embrasse farouchement, et c'est limite si j'arrive à respirer convenablement. Je m'écarte de lui pour lui dire ô combien il m'a manqué également, mais il m'embrasse encore, et je ne peux que plier l'échine devant ses assauts déterminés. Une fois qu'il a suffisamment attaqué mes lèvres, il s'écarte de moi et me lance un adorable sourire.

 _« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi tu sais.. ? »_

Je pourrais lui dire que c'était la nuit la plus longue de ma vie ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses, mais il y a des sujets plus importants que l'on doit évoquer avant d'être en retard. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, alors que sa main retrouve la chaleur de la mienne.

 _« Je peux te poser une question.. ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux !_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se montre devant les autres ? »_

Il semble véritablement déstabilisé par ma question. Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas le but de ma question. Cela devait lui sembler évident…

 _« Je me demandais ça… Parce que si tu veux poursuivre ton rêve d'être un symbole, le plus grand héros de tous les temps… Alors peut-être que notre relation pourrait être un obstacle… Tu auras moins d'opportunités, moins de soutien… Beaucoup moins de soutien… »_

Je vois bien qu'il est préoccupé. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas songé à ça, vu à quel point il réfléchit à présent… C'est égoïste, mais j'aimerais tant qu'il refuse pour montrer au monde entier qu'il est à moi. Je me fiche de l'avis des autres ou de celui de mon géniteur, tant qu'il est avec moi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il abandonne son rêve… Je veux qu'il accomplisse tout ce qu'il rêve d'accomplir, sans être un obstacle à son ascension.

 _« Je ne sais pas… Je n'y avais absolument pas songé… »_

Il me fixe, mais je sais déjà sa décision. Je peux lire dans son regard comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui lance un sourire, et ébouriffe doucement ses cheveux.

 _« Ça ne me dérange pas, Izuku. Je t'aiderai à accomplir tes rêves, et je refuse que tu les abandonnes pour moi. Mais le soir, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de câlins pour compenser ceux que je ne pourrai pas te faire la journée. »_

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais son sourire ? Mon cœur bat la chamade, il vient me faire un énorme câlin, et sa réaction me fait doucement rire. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

 _« Merci, Shouto… »_

Ma main revient, comme un aimant, caresser ses doux cheveux à l'odeur d'amande. Est-ce seulement possible d'aimer autant une personne ? Je l'embrasse doucement, mais lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi, il me déclare qu'il faudrait vraiment commencer à partir. Je soupire. On ne pourra même pas faire le chemin main dans la main… Ainsi, on sort, et les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent déjà me semblent démesurément grands. Argh, je sens que ça va être très dur…

 _« Tu iras voir Miss Recovery quand on arrivera ?_

 _\- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celle-là…_

 _\- Shouto ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie… »_

J'hausse les épaules, et il semble agacé par mon attitude désinvolte, alors je lui assure que j'irai malgré tout. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne me fait pas faire…

Dès qu'on passe le portail du lycée, il est kidnappé par Ochako, qui me fixe d'un air à la fois appréhensif et effrayé. Je la comprends, vu que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a parlé, j'étais dans un état de dissociation… Izuku me dit que l'on se verrait plus tard, alors je les laisse. Je sens le regard de la jeune fille dans mon dos pendant que je rentre dans l'établissement. Je croise rapidement la petite femme qui s'est occupée de moi il y a deux jours, et quand elle m'aperçoit, elle semble de suite un peu plus détendue.

 _« Ah, Todoroki ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as meilleure mine._

 _\- Oui. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait._

 _\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. N'hésite surtout pas à passer si tu veux parler ou juste te reposer et être au calme, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui. Tout va bien maintenant. Encore merci. »_

Je ne sais pas si elle est convaincue ou non, son sourire reste indéchiffrable. Sur ce, je quitte le couloir et entre dans la classe. Izuku est déjà assis avec Ochako et Tenya, et il me lance un grand sourire auquel je réponds sans vraiment réfléchir. Puis, je vois le visage surpris de son amie, et je fronce les sourcils quand j'entends :

 _« Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire… »_

Cette remarque me tétanise pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'ils ont repris leurs discussions. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention… Mais bref, plus important. Ces deux-là sont-ils au courant ? Logiquement, je pense qu'ils seront les seuls. Ce sont les meilleurs amis d'Izuku… Il est tellement transparent que s'il ne leur disait pas, ils l'auraient tout de même deviné. Et vu que Uraraka semble impliquée dans ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours… C'est évident qu'ils sont au courant ! Vu les sourires pervers que lui lance Ochako, et son visage aussi écarlate que mes cheveux, ils sont même en train d'en parler… Je décide de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et porte mon attention à l'extérieur. À travers la fenêtre, je peux observer la totalité de la cour du bâtiment. Les ramures des arbres aux alentours sont totalement dénudées à présent, l'hiver arrive. J'observe longtemps ces branches fines et longues, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail dans le paysage n'accapare mon attention.

J'entends le professeur arriver et parler, mais cette silhouette… Que fait-elle là ? Normalement, l'enceinte de l'établissement est surveillée et sécurisée depuis les évènements du centre d'entraînement… Alors qui est-ce ? C'est sûr, ce n'est pas un type du lycée. Il a l'air perdu, et habillé avec cette grande cape noire, on dirait qu'il cherche à être discret… Il frôle les murs et son regard est en direction des fenêtres qu'il arrive à voir. Puis, il tourne son visage vers moi, et j'arrive à percevoir la forme de son faciès. Assez atypique, il a le visage long et fin, avec un air préoccupé accroché dessus. On dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un… Soudain, un des policiers faisant ses rondes autour de l'enceinte de l'établissement l'aperçoit et lui crie quelque chose. Il sursaute et part en courant, alors que l'homme essaie de le poursuivre. L'image de sa longue cape sombre flottant au vent me reste longuement en mémoire, comme un arrêt sur image.

 _« Todoroki, si dehors est si intéressant, tu n'as qu'à y aller. »_

Je me redresse et vois Aizawa me fixer d'un air mauvais. Je m'excuse discrètement tandis qu'il reprend son cours. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, mais les deux hommes ont disparu.

Cette histoire est louche…

À la fin du cours, Izuku bondit vers ma direction avec ce regard qui me bouleverse à chaque fois : un mélange d'amusement et de perversité.

 _« Alors comme ça tu es distrait, Shouto… ? On se demande par quoi… »_

Comprenant son sous-entendu, je sens mon visage chauffer démesurément, et il éclate d'un rire cristallin.

 _« N-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça…_

 _\- Mon cul oui !_

 _\- Oui. »_

C'est à son tour de rougir, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler devant son air surpris. Je peux apercevoir le regard triste de Uraraka, et ce visage me coupe dans mon fou rire. Elle l'a remarqué, et Izuku aussi, alors il se retourne vers elle, et elle lui envoie un visage pervers et amusé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir profondément triste…

Izuku, ta meilleure amie est bien meilleure comédienne que moi…

Je peux comprendre sa souffrance. Ainsi, elle est au courant… Elle doit avoir une telle force de caractère pour paraître si heureuse pour lui… Elle m'impressionne. Finalement, elle n'est pas si détestable… Même si elle aime mon Izuku. Après tout, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Il me lance un sourire. Décidemment, Midoriya Izuku, tu es un véritable aveugle…

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de lui expliquer la raison de ma distraction. Je suppose qu'il gardera cette idée perverse en tête… Tant pis eheh. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ce type bizarre est insignifiant ? Juste un pervers qui cherchait un enfant et qui s'est enfui… J'espère que ce n'est que ça. Tout ça m'interpelle. Il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment… Je jette un regard à Bakugou derrière moi, qui rumine comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il voit que je le regarde, il se braque, s'énerve, comme d'habitude. Mais quelque chose semble le rendre nerveux…

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'as, la double face ? Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ? »_

Je me contente d'ignorer sa voix désagréable. Il est toujours insupportable, mais là, il s'agite plus que d'accoutumée. Ou alors, le monde est-il devenu étrange depuis mon séjour dans la salle d'attente ? Je soupire, la journée passe.

J'observe Uraraka du coin de l'œil, et ses regards envers Izuku me font mal. Je me vois en elle. Autant il y a quelques jours j'avais envie de la tuer, autant là, j'ai tout sauf envie d'être le responsable de son mal-être. Après les cours, il m'accompagne jusqu'à chez moi. Il semble toujours si insouciant…

 _« D'ailleurs, ma mère voudrait t'accueillir chez nous ahah !_

 _\- Euh, comment ça ?_

 _\- Vu que je suis resté dormir chez toi, c'est à ton tour de venir chez moi…_

 _\- Ah… Eh bien, on peut faire ça demain soir ? C'est la veille du festival, si j'ai bonne mémoire… »_

Un sourire vient illuminer son visage et faire paniquer mon cœur. Il est si adorable… Il se précipite dans l'enceinte de ma maison, et quand je ferme la porte, il se jette dans mes bras. Sa chaleur, rien qu'une journée, m'a terriblement manqué. Je l'enlace avec presque toute ma force.

 _« Me retenir pendant une journée de t'effleurer, de t'embrasser, de t'enlacer… C'est un véritable enfer, tu sais ?_

 _\- Je le sais, puisque je vis le même. »_

À l'entente de mes mots, il vient écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je réponds farouchement à son baiser. Lorsque ses mains viennent agripper mes hanches, je ne peux pas réprimer le long frisson qui me parcourt insidieusement. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et entendre son gémissement allume le brasier ardent qu'il avait démarré dans mon bas-ventre la veille. Je m'écarte de lui, et son regard me fait clairement comprendre qu'il serait déconseillé de continuer… S'il veut rentrer chez lui ce soir.

 _« Chat… Ne me donne pas envie maintenant ahah… Je devrais déjà être parti… »_

Je lui lance un sourire pervers qui le trouble davantage, et je me penche pour avoir accès à la peau de sa nuque que j'embrasse lentement… Sa respiration saccadée, sa voix vacillante, ses petits gémissements… Tout ça m'indique que je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter…

Je m'écarte en soupirant, et ses yeux me remercient et me maudissent en même temps. Je ris face à cette dualité, et l'embrasse chastement en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Chaque moment où tu dois t'écarter de moi me déchire le cœur.

 _« Promis, demain soir, tu en auras assez de moi, tellement je t'embrasserai..._

 _\- Jamais je n'en aurais assez, de toi. »_

Il rigole, m'embrasse une dernière fois et ouvre la porte.

 _« Je t'envoie un message quand je rentre, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je t'attends alors. Sois prudent sur la route. Je t'aime. »_

Il me lance un sourire tendre. _« Moi aussi je t'aime, Shouto. »_ Puis, il ferme ma porte, et ma vie retombe dans les décombres du silence et de la solitude.

Toute la soirée, on s'envoie des messages. Avant de m'endormir, je repense à l'homme étrange de ce matin. Finirai-je comme ceci ? Perdu, cherchant absolument quelqu'un, quelque chose… J'ai une mauvaise intuition. J'espère que les prochains jours n'auront pas leur lot d'étrangetés…


	10. Une nuit avec toi

Je me sens vraiment anxieux. Dans quelques minutes, je vais rencontrer la mère de Izuku. Argh, je me demande comment elle est… Vu la gentillesse de mon chaton, je pense qu'elle est adorable également, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. La journée était beaucoup trop tranquille, alors ça cache quelque chose… Je crois qu'il a remarqué ma nervosité, alors il se plante devant moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Ne sois pas aussi stressé ! Elle est au courant de tout, et elle ne va pas te manger ahah ! »_

Je me raidis à l'idée qu'elle sache tout. Elle va encore plus m'analyser argh… Au lieu de me rassurer, il n'a fait qu'en rajouter sans le vouloir. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin de la ville. Les maisons sont sympathiques et modernes, contrairement à l'endroit où j'ai vécu autrefois. Il s'arrête devant une maison et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

Mince, on est déjà arrivés ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et le suis jusqu'à ce que l'on soit face à la porte d'entrée. Sa maison est assez petite, mais je suppose que c'est l'idéal vu qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux. Il ouvre la fameuse porte, entre dans la maison, enlève ses chaussures à l'entrée, et me fait signe de rentrer. Je l'imite scrupuleusement, et analyse le hall d'entrée avec attention. Quelques vestes et écharpes sont posées sur un porte-manteau, et je peux sentir l'odeur que les vêtements de Izuku dégagent en temps normal. Une petite dame arrive dans le hall, et me lance un grand sourire.

 _« Oh, Todoroki ! Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! »_

Argh, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude… Je rougis légèrement quand je me rends compte qu'elle a le même sourire que Izuku.

 _« Bonjour…_

 _\- Ne sois pas si timide ! Entrez donc ! »_

Midoriya me prend doucement la main, et ce contact dans ce milieu inconnu me met plus à l'aise. Je le suis dans le salon, et l'on s'assoit dans un fauteuil, en face de sa mère. Elle a l'air aussi gentille et positive que mon chaton, ça me rassure de voir qu'il a pu avoir une telle chance dans sa vie… L'ambiance est si légère que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu vingt kilos. Elle se lève rapidement, et revient avec une théière et des tasses.

 _« Tu aimes le thé, Todoroki ?_

 _\- Ehm, oui madame…_

 _\- Argh ne m'appelle pas madame, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 70 ans ! Appelle-moi Inko ! »_

Elle veut déjà que je l'appelle par son prénom ? C'est quoi la suite, on fait une raclette ensemble et on part au ski ? Elle remplit les tasses de la boisson bouillante, et Izuku me caresse le dos de la main, probablement pour me mettre plus à l'aise. J'ai l'air si tendu que ça ? Il me lance un sourire, en me murmurant de me détendre. J'essaie, au rythme de mon souffle, de faire disparaître toute cette tension dans mes muscles.

On passe rapidement à table, et ça me fait bizarre de manger avec des gens. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'avoir des discussions à table, et de pouvoir observer les autres. Bien qu'au lycée, il m'arrive de partager ma table avec des personnes, j'avais oublié ce que c'était… De manger « en famille ». De plus, ça me change de mes pommes habituelles, qui constituent bien souvent mes repas. C'est assez simple : des nouilles sautées au bœuf et aux œufs. Mais malgré cette simplicité, je trouve ça vraiment pas mal.

Ils parlent ensemble une bonne partie du repas, et j'interviens quand on me pose des questions, mais j'évite de m'immiscer dans leurs conversations. Je ne suis pas assez habitué à ça, et je pense que je suis beaucoup trop timide. Je les écoute, mais reste à l'écart. Comme d'habitude. C'est fou à quel point changer prend du temps : devenir quelqu'un d'autre, c'est bien plus difficile que je ne le croyais. J'avance, mais à petits pas.

Le repas se finit rapidement. La discussion se termine une vingtaine de minutes après, et quand Izuku dit bonne nuit à sa mère, je décide de l'imiter. On monte déjà ? Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est… Argh, je vais voir sa chambre. L'endroit où il vit, dort, rêve, fait des cauchemars… Et d'autres choses, probablement… Je monte les escaliers derrière lui. Argh, pourquoi ses fesses sont juste en face de mon visage ? Je m'attarde sur la forme de celles-ci pendant quelques secondes, puis baisse la tête avant d'arriver à l'étage. S'il me surprenait, je suis certain qu'il voudrait me taquiner. Il le fait déjà bien assez !

J'aperçois quelques photos accrochées sur les murs du couloir, et dès que je vois la bouille infantile de mon petit-ami sur l'une d'entre elles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à ces yeux innocents. Dire que j'aurais pu être aussi insouciant, moi aussi… Il m'invite à entrer dans sa chambre, et je suis surpris de tous les posters d'All Might qui recouvrent la totalité des murs.

 _« Ne fais pas attention à tout ça, je devrais tout enlever mais j'ai jamais le temps ! »_

Il me lance un sourire adorable et pose mes affaires – et je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il les avait prises. Puis, il se rapproche de moi et se blottit dans mes bras, alors que mon cœur bat tellement qu'il pourrait en faire trembler ma peau. Je le sers fort contre moi. J'adore tant cette sensation… J'aimerais rester contre lui le restant de ma vie, voire l'éternité, tant être entre ses bras est fantastique. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux ébouriffés. Est-ce naturel ou a-t-il la flemme de les coiffer ? J'hésite entre ces deux propositions. Il redresse la tête vers moi, et son regard gonfle mon cœur de bonheur. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il est heureux d'être avec moi. Moi, Shouto Todoroki, je rends quelqu'un heureux. Qui plus est, je rends Izuku heureux. Cette pensée me fait sourire comme un gamin, alors qu'il frotte doucement son nez contre le mien.

Il s'écarte soudainement de moi et commence à enlever son t-shirt. Je reste debout, surpris par son initiative et trop occupé à l'observer pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il a l'air tellement à l'aise, et son action est tellement naturelle que j'ai l'impression d'être absent… Il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire, et cette vision me brûle l'aine. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse toujours cet effet... ?

 _« Bah alors chaton… ? Il faut bien se changer pour aller au lit ! »_

Son air faussement innocent et son petit sourire me font rougir, et il rigole lorsqu'il le remarque. Il se rapproche de moi, colle son torse chaud contre le mien, et son souffle contre mon oreille me fait perdre les pédales. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, et j'ai incroyablement chaud.

 _« Tu m'aides à me déshabiller… ? »_

Oula. Mon cerveau vient de s'éteindre. Il vient bien de me demander de le déshabiller là ? Je sens mes mains trembler un peu, je n'arrive même pas à déglutir, je crois que je suis tellement rouge que je vais bientôt exploser. Et son regard… Est-ce seulement possible d'être aussi attirant ? Ces mots et ce regard m'excitent tellement que je crois que j'aurai une érection à jamais… Je me réveille et pose mes mains dans son dos chaud, alors que j'embrasse lentement la peau de son cou.

Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Argh, ne panique pas Shouto. Ne pas fuir devant le danger. J'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir sentir que sa chaleur et son odeur, de ne pouvoir entendre que le son de sa voix fluette. Ma main descend le long de son dos et passe dans son pantalon, où je viens caresser l'une de ses fesses. Je l'entends pousser un petit gémissement, et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer… Mais j'ai peur de le toucher **là**. Parce que bien sûr, pour enlever un jean, faut passer par devant… Bon, si je ne fais que le frôler, ça devrait aller non… ?

Ma seconde main caresse le bas de son ventre, et je peux sentir sa respiration saccadée sur mon épaule. Puis, mes doigts s'attardent sur le premier bouton de son jean, puis les deux suivants, mais je m'applique à pas trop le toucher… Quand je remarque qu'il est dans le même état que moi, je sers inconsciemment la prise que j'ai sur sa fesse. Mince, je lui fais cet effet aussi ? Et merde, on va faire quoi après ? Je ne veux pas m'arrêter mais ça m'effraie un peu…

 _« Tu veux vraiment que je l'enlève… ? »_

Il me lance un sourire pervers, pose ses mains sur les miennes, et baisse son pantalon avec mes mains. Je me sens ridicule, gêné, mais en même temps, ça me plaît… Il finit d'enlever son pantalon, puis me regarde d'un air faussement dérangé.

 _« Mais Shouto, ce n'est pas juste s'il n'y a que moi comme ça… Ce n'est pas égal… »_

Il me prend doucement la main. Merde, je suis sensé dire quoi ? Dire que je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de même serait un mensonge. Mais le fait d'être peau nue devant lui me bloque… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre ça… Si ça me dégoûte moi, alors peut-être qu'il serait dégoûté lui aussi… ? Devant mon hésitation, il perd ses lueurs perverses dans ses yeux.

 _« Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je comprendrai mon chat… Alors surtout dis-le moi, si tu ne veux pas… »_

Il me caresse la joue, et sa gentillesse fait fondre mon cœur. Il est plus qu'adorable… Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de me frapper. Jusqu'à quand resterai-je prisonnier de mon passé ? Jusqu'à quand est-ce que ça va me pourrir la vie, même dans les meilleurs moments ? Ne pas fuir. Il faut bien que j'affronte ça un jour, n'est-ce-pas ? Je le prends doucement contre moi, mes mains contre ses reins, et l'embrasse fougueusement. Pendant quelques secondes il reste surpris, avant de me mordiller les lèvres avec amusement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends… ? »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, alors qu'il me fixe d'un air choqué. J'ai un peu d'appréhension, j'espère juste que je ne vais pas le regretter… Et que ça ne va pas le dégoûter.

 _« Tu es sûr… ? »_

Je hoche la tête et lui lance un sourire joueur, puis deux secondes après, il colle furieusement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et ses mains sous mon haut me font frémir. Dans son élan, il me plaque contre le mur, et une montée de désir me fait tourner la tête. Il m'embrasse frénétiquement, mais il doit se séparer de moi lorsqu'il enlève mon t-shirt. Lorsque celui-ci tombe à terre, il s'arrête et me fixe pendant de longues secondes. Instinctivement, je mets mes mains devant ma peau, et il me lance un sourire triste quand il remarque ma gêne.

 _« Ne te cache pas… Tu es beau, Shouto. »_

Il me prend par la main et m'attire vers son lit, et l'angoisse commence à me tordre l'estomac. Que suis-je sensé faire ? Il s'allonge sur moi, ses cheveux cachent quelques centimètres de son visage gracile, et son sourire amusé me provoque un brasier dans mon ventre. Il est beaucoup trop beau pour que ce soit seulement humain. Si ça se trouve, il a des origines divines ou extraterrestres ? Il m'embrasse, encore et encore, d'une douceur à m'en couper le souffle. Mes mains retrouvent ses fesses sans que je le veuille, puis il se décale pour pouvoir enlever mon pantalon. Il jette un œil à la bosse protubérante dans mon caleçon, et son sourire pervers me donne une terrible envie de lui sauter dessus.

 _« Bah alors… ? T'as une bosse bizarre mon chat… »_

Je rigole face à sa fausse innocence, et j'ai à peine le temps de me gratter les yeux que je sens soudainement sa main contre mon érection. Je pousse un gémissement de surprise, et il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

 _« Tu sais quoi, ça tombe bien, je suis médecin ! Je peux essayer de te soigner ça… ? »_

Ma respiration est beaucoup trop saccadée, et quand il reprend ses caresses, je ne peux pas retenir des bruits bizarres qui sortent de ma gorge. On dirait des râles, ou des gémissements, mais en plus grave, c'est vraiment étrange. Je jette un œil sur le mur de sa chambre pour essayer de me concentrer, et soudain, je fais face au visage souriant d'All Might.

 _« Ehm, Izuku… Je ne peux pas… »_

Il relève la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés, alors que je ne sais pas où me mettre. Comment lui expliquer un truc aussi débile ?

 _« J'ai l'impression qu'All Might nous regarde… Et ça me calme directement… »_

Quand j'entends son rire fluet, je me détends légèrement. Pris d'un fou rire, il s'affale sur le lit et tombe de celui-ci, et son rire redouble de force une fois au sol. Je me penche au dessus de lui, un peu inquiet de son état face à sa chute. Mince, c'est si drôle que ça ? Au contraire, je trouve ça vraiment gênant… Surtout que la tête d'All Might est vraiment atypique, et ne m'excite pas le moins du monde…

 _« Je savais que j'aurais dû les enlever… »_

Il essaie de se calmer à l'aide de sa respiration, mais dès qu'il croise mon regard ou celui d'un de ses posters, il explose de rire. Argh, je suis donc en couple avec un enfant… Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'annonce qu'il a beaucoup trop mal aux abdos, et je remarque que la bosse dans son caleçon a diminué. Merde, pourquoi je regarde ça moi ? Il vient contre moi, sous la couette, et dépose sur mon épaule quelques baisers qui me provoquent un long frisson. Je le sers contre moi, un sourire aux lèvres, avec son odeur qui flotte dans les airs.

 _« Désolé pour ça._

 _\- Ce n'est rien mon chat. Je suis quand même heureux d'avoir pu te voir et te toucher. »_

Je sens mon visage chauffer. Pourquoi doit-il toujours dire des trucs comme ça ? De plus, son petit sourire joueur n'arrange rien. Je l'embrasse sur le front, mon cœur baigne dans un océan de plénitude, et j'adore ça. Jamais je ne me sens aussi bien que quand je suis dans ses bras. Il caresse mon ventre du bout des doigts, et cette sensation m'endort petit à petit.

 _« Bonne nuit Shouto. »_

* * *

Le lendemain, j'émerge lentement de mon sommeil grâce à une sensation encore inconnue. J'arrive à sentir ses mains sur ma peau qui tracent des lignes aléatoires, qui massent mes épaules endolories, et ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau me réveillent définitivement. Je grogne et m'étire pendant quelques secondes, causant l'arrêt de ces caresses matinales, et je me retourne vers Izuku Midoriya, qui m'observe avec un sourire radieux collé à son visage infantile.

 _« Bien dormi mon chat ? »_

Je me blottis contre son torse et grogne un petit oui, et il rigole face à mon attitude grincheuse du matin. Ses doigts se faufilent entre les mèches emmêlées de mes cheveux, et je peux entendre les battements déjà précipités de son cœur.

 _« C'est incroyable ça. Que tu sois en train de dormir ou que tu viennes de te réveiller, t'es toujours aussi beau. »_

Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche, et je l'embrasse avec un sourire pour qu'il se taise. Il répond à mon baiser, et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes me fait l'effet d'un coup de jus. Je m'agrippe à lui, et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me rend excessivement heureux. Il est là, avec moi. Contre moi. Et il est à moi.

 _« J'aimerais rester dans ce lit avec toi toute la journée, mais tu as dormi longtemps et on ne va pas tarder à partir. »_

Je prends une moue boudeuse à l'idée de devoir me séparer de lui, mais lorsqu'il se lève pour aller s'habiller, je décide d'en faire de même. Quand je sors de ces draps, je me rends compte que j'ai dormi en caleçon, et ce constat me stupéfait quelques secondes. Merde, c'est sûr, il a vu mes cicatrices. Raaah Shouto je t'avais dit quoi ? On s'en fout ! Il ne n'est pas enfui, il n'a pas trouvé ça dégoûtant, alors tout va bien hein ? Je sors mon kimono de mon sac et l'enfile en vitesse, pour ne plus avoir à affronter la fraîcheur extérieure au lit. Je mets quelques couches de vêtements en dessous, pour être certain de ne pas tomber malade, même si mon kimono est plutôt chaud. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, et aperçois mon petit ami déjà prêt, assis sur une chaise, et me détaillant avec un petit sourire.

 _« Mmh, ça te va bien… Mais tu sais ce qui te manque ?_

 _\- Ehm, non… ?_

 _\- Moi en train de te l'enlever. »_

Je crois que mon visage est encore plus écarlate que mes cheveux, et il rigole face à ma gêne. Mais, on ne dirait vraiment pas qu'il est aussi pervers… Même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il se lève, m'embrasse chastement, et me sourit de son éternel air joueur.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour compléter le tableau alors ?_

 _\- Argh, chaton… J'adorerais faire ça. Mais tu as trop dormi. »_

Il me pince le nez, et on descend les escaliers en rigolant. Pff, toujours ma faute hein ? Sa mère nous accueille avec un grand sourire, et quand je vois des sortes de crêpes sur la table, Izuku me chante les louanges de celles-ci. Apparemment, ça s'appelle des pancakes. On déjeune rapidement, et le goût change énormément de mes pommes que j'ai l'habitude de manger. C'est doux et copieux à la fois. Il faudra que je lui demande sa recette.

Lorsque l'on part, elle nous souhaite de bien nous amuser, et nos mains se séparent dès que l'on passe le pas de la porte. Cette foutue distance est bien trop présente à mon goût. On a de la chance, il ne fait pas trop froid aujourd'hui. Sur le chemin, on parle encore de pas mal de choses. Surtout de rien ahah. Mais j'aime quand il me parle de cet air insouciant, comme s'il pouvait aborder tous les sujets avec moi.

On arrive rapidement sur le lieu du festival. Les étalages sont déjà installés, l'odeur de la nourriture plane dans l'atmosphère et Izuku est magnifique dans son kimono. Un beau tableau, en somme. Il y a quelques personnes qui essaient d'attraper des poissons, d'autres qui jouent… Malgré une certaine animation, le lieu semble véhiculer une sérénité étrange. Mon petit ami me sourit et m'entraîne à travers les stands, dévorant certains mets alors que l'on a mangé il n'y a pas longtemps, et s'amusant comme un enfant lorsqu'il s'agit de jeux. Cette vision me fait tellement sourire que j'en ai mal aux joues, et la matinée passe incroyablement vite. On mange tellement que l'on ne fait pas de véritable repas : à chaque stand, Izuku commande quelque chose, et je me sens obligé de commander avec lui ce qui fait qu'en début d'après-midi, mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser. Comment fait-il pour manger autant alors qu'il est tout mince ? Je ne me doutais pas que son estomac avait un tel pouvoir.

La foule s'épaissit au fil de la journée, et l'on croise parfois certains de nos camarades. J'ai aperçu Tsuyu et Momo, Katsuki et Kirishima, Kyoka et Denki. Tous les gens portent fièrement des kimonos de toutes les couleurs. Ainsi, lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette sombre, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être attirés par celle-ci. Midoriya mange une pomme d'amour et s'extasie sur le kimono excentrique de Momo. J'ai déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Il a l'air louche, mais je ne vois pas son visage à cause de l'ombre de sa capuche. Il semble chercher quelqu'un. Puis, je me souviens soudainement du type louche qui a essayé d'entrer dans Yuei, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Merde, et s'il cherchait Izuku ? Je déclare à mon petit-ami que je le laisse pendant quelques minutes, et je m'approche de lui. La foule est si dense que j'ai failli le perdre de vue. Lorsque j'arrive à être à quelques centimètres de lui, je pose ma main sur mon épaule.

 _« Excusez-moi, vous êtes perdus ? On dirait que vous cherchez quelque chose… Ou bien quelqu'un. »_

Il se retourne soudainement de moi, et je vois ses iris vertes s'écarquiller de surprise. Son visage long et fin me confirme bien que c'est le même type que la dernière fois. Il balbutie quelques mots, mais je crois que mon regard lui a fait peur, alors il s'enfuie en renversant un stand au passage. Je m'excuse auprès du jeune homme qui le tenait, et je me lance à sa poursuite.

* * *

 **Eheheh ! Je vous fais miroiter un peu quant à leur relation, je m'en excuse, mais je trouve ça plus réalise qu'ils se découvrent à petits pas. Et oui, l'intrigue se met en place... À votre avis, qui est ce type ? Que veut-il ? :D**

 **Merci de lire cette fanfiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse vous plaire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, savoir que mes écrits vous plaisent me motive énormément et cela m'aide beaucoup à écrire la suite ! Je vous invite à aller lire le chapitre du point de vue de Izuku, car deux intrigues différentes se mettent en place selon l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! :)**


	11. Une cheville de moins

**Bonjour ! Je m'excuse du petit mois que j'ai pris pour écrire ces chapitres, mais avec les examens, le manque de motivation, et ma nouvelle série... J'ai eu à faire, ahah. Je vous invite à aller lire la version de Izuku et à me laisser une review pour connaître votre avis ! Notamment en ce qui concerne les parties lemons, savoir vos attentes et vos préférences eheheh.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il court vite, le salaud. Il se faufile entre les buissons de la forêt adjacente au festival, je peux entendre son souffle court et paniqué, le bruit des feuilles mortes qu'il écrase dans sa course, le son des branches qui se tordent et claquent dans l'air. J'essaie d'éviter les ramures acérées des arbres, mais cela ralentit ma course, alors je décide de foncer dans le tas. Tant pis pour mon kimono. Soudain, il change de direction et l'on revient à la civilisation, à la ville sans verdure sauvage et désordonnée. Je prends le virage d'une manière un peu trop violente, alors je sens ma cheville vriller et je tombe sur le sol. Merde, quel boulet ! Quand je relève les yeux, il disparaît dans une ruelle en face de moi.

Je soupire, me relève en ignorant la douleur que je ressens à cause de cette chute, et je m'avance dans la ruelle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'y est arrêté pour reprendre son souffle ? Il n'y a personne aux alentours, je suppose que tout le monde est au festival. Je m'avance prudemment. Il est définitivement louche.

Malgré la luminosité de l'après-midi, la ruelle m'a l'air d'une sibylline obscurité. Je n'aime pas le sentiment d'angoisse qui me prend par la gorge, et mon cœur qui bat un peu trop vite trahit l'épisode de stress qui me submerge. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ai-je peur de ne pas avoir réussi à le rattraper ? Peur de le retrouver ? Peur de ce que je pourrais trouver ? J'avance avec prudence, et me concentre sur chaque teinte des murs qui m'encerclent, chaque bruit, chaque flagrance. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici.

Après avoir avancé de quelques mètres, je me résigne et continue ma route avec une démarche plus relâchée. Or, quelques mètres plus loin, quelque chose d'étrange sur le mur attire mon attention, et je fais un bond en arrière à cause de mon inattention et ma surprise. Puis, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête, que mes poumons partent faire la grève, et que mon estomac se retourne en guise d'ultime révolution. De ma gorge, sort un bruit étrange et rauque, alors que les nausées m'assaillent.

Sur le mur, il y a un chaton, accroché à celui-ci par un couteau lui traversant le crâne. L'odeur du sang frais me donne envie de vomir, je porte ma main à ma bouche en reculant devant cette horreur. Merde, je pourrais presque entendre son petit cœur battre encore, tellement le sang ruisselle sur le mur gris. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me répéter « pourquoi ? ». Quel genre de malade ferait ça à un chaton ? Putain, c'est qui ce mec ? J'ai un don pour tomber sur des types dérangés, décidemment. J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration erratique et de ne pas vomir. Devant moi, le cadavre du petit animal au pelage tâché de sang glisse et tombe au sol, alors qu'un bout de sa cervelle reste accroché avec le couteau. Quand j'aperçois le bout de chair encore palpitant, je ne peux plus contenir cette rébellion que mon appareil digestif semble vouloir mener à terme, et le contenu de mon estomac me brûle l'œsophage et la gorge alors que je régurgite tout ce que j'ai mangé récemment. Le bruit du liquide qui s'écrase contre le sol me dégoûte, et je m'assois dès que mon corps se calme. Je tremble, et je ne peux pas fixer autre chose que ce petit corps qui, il y a quelques minutes, contenait une vie. Putain, si je n'étais pas tombé, je l'aurais sauvé. Un sanglot explose dans ma gorge, et je commence à pleurer. Putain, pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal, si vide ? Je suis pitoyable, incapable de sauver ne serait-ce qu'un chaton.

Une pensée vient me réveiller de cet état de léthargie et d'immense tristesse qui me paralyse jusqu'alors. Merde, Izuku est seul. Je suis certain que ce malade veut s'en prendre à lui, j'ignore pourquoi. Je me lève, mais la douleur que je ressens à ma cheville calme mon désir de sprinter. Je jette un dernier regard à ce pauvre chat, contourne les traces de vomi, et commence à trottiner en direction du festival dont j'entends encore les rumeurs, en essayant d'ignorer cette foutue cheville. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas le trouver. J'ai peur de le retrouver comme ce chat. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais voir son sourire. C'est la première fois que j'ai peur pour quelqu'un d'autre, autre que ma mère. Ce foutu festival me semble être à des kilomètres, et le trajet est terriblement long. Enfin, j'arrive devant la foule dense qui me paralyse quelques secondes. Je n'aime pas la foule, je n'aime pas les gens. Mais je dois retrouver Izuku. J'essaie de faire abstraction de toutes ces personnes qui peuvent me toucher, de toutes ces odeurs immondes qui se mélangent. J'ai mal au crâne, et certains me regardent étrangement. Peu importe, j'ai l'habitude d'être regardé comme un animal, ou comme un monstre. Il n'est plus là où l'on s'était quitté. Un profond désespoir vient de prendre mon cœur en otage, je crois que je commence à paniquer. Non, non, non. Pas lui. Mon mal de crâne s'amplifie, le bruit de la foule m'est insupportable. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je crois que ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je le cherche partout. Épuisé, je décide de m'éloigner un peu de cette foule qui commence à m'angoisser, et j'essaie de retenir les larmes qui inondent mes yeux. Pourquoi je ne le trouve pas ? Peut-être est-il parti à ma recherche ? J'essaie de l'appeler, mais il ne décroche pas. Soudain, j'entends comme le bruit d'une explosion, et instinctivement, je me dirige vers celle-ci. On dirait le bruit que fait l'alter de Katsuki. Pourquoi serait-il avec cette enflure ? Bon, au moins, je le retrouverai, mais l'idée de le trouver avec lui me dérange. Je ne sais pas si je dois espérer le voir, ou le contraire. Et si l'autre débile a activé son alter dans un lieu public, soit il est profondément abruti, soit il se passe quelque chose.

J'arrive derrière un des stands du festival, et mon cœur semble libéré quand je vois la tignasse aux reflets opalins de mon petit-ami. Mais dès que je vois Katsuki, au-dessus de lui et sa main sur son visage qui semble déjà abimé, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Soudainement, ma cheville ne me fait plus mal, je cours vers eux et donne un coup de pied dans les côtes du blond, de toutes mes forces. Celui-ci tombe sur le côté et pousse un petit cri de surprise, alors que je me précipite sur Izuku pour le redresser.

 _« Shou… Todoroki ?_

 _\- Tu vas bien ?! »_

Il semble surpris de me voir, et quand il m'observe un peu plus, je peux voir de l'inquiétude naître sur son visage. Malgré ça, on dirait qu'il peut se déplacer normalement. Son kimono est brûlé au niveau du torse et de la jambe droite, mais je ne peux pas le détailler davantage : j'aperçois l'autre con se redresser.

 _« Putain double-face, tu veux que je te pète les genoux à toi aussi ?!_

 _\- Bah je t'attends, tronche de fausse couche. »_

Son visage se décompose sous la surprise de ma réponse, et j'ai l'impression que la tension que je ressens depuis la vue du type louche veut sortir dès à présent. Je lui lance un sourire moqueur, fier de voir que mon insulte vient d'ébranler son amour-propre.

 _« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a,_ _ **Kacchan**_ _? T'es aussi paumé qu'un fils de pute le jour de la fête des pères. »_

Ohla, on dirait un tigre tellement ses traits d'expression sont tirés dans une grimace de haine. Je me permets de rigoler en guise de provocation, et quand il se jette sur moi, j'érige un mur de glace entre nous qu'il brise facilement, et j'en profite pour m'éloigner en m'assurant qu'Izuku est en sécurité. Celui-ci nous hurle d'arrêter, mais l'autre semble vraiment énervé.

 _« Putain Todoroki, ramène ton cul ici espèce de tapette !_

 _\- Pourquoi, je t'intéresse ?_

 _\- Arrête tes conneries ! Je chie dans la pute qui t'a mise au monde ! »_

Mes sourcils se froncent malgré moi, et mon sourire s'efface. Une blague sur les mères, quelle originalité. Quoique, si je prends ce raisonnement, je ne suis pas très extravagant non plus… Il arrive tellement près de moi que je reçois un coup de poing dans le ventre, alors que je lui brûle le bras avec ma main. Il pousse un cri de douleur, alors que j'essaie de respirer convenablement. Il m'attrape par les cheveux, me les tire pour me regarder dans les yeux, et me lance un sourire sardonique.

 _« Appelle donc ta mère que je te recommence. »_

Mon poing part tout seul et s'encastre dans sa mâchoire, puis je lui mets un coup de pied dans le ventre pour mettre de la distance entre nous. J'allais m'avancer pour lui brûler la gueule quand soudain, Midoriya se met entre nous.

 _« Putain ça suffit, bande de gamins ! On est dans un lieu public, vous l'avez oublié ?! »_

Je jette un regard autour de moi et remarque que plusieurs personnes observent la scène avec attention. Certains ont même acheté du pop-corn. Katsuki ne semble pas vouloir arrêter, quand soudain, Izuku se tourne vers lui.

 _« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire remarquer, si tu as si peur que ça._

 _\- Qu… Je n'ai pas peur, arrête tes conneries, Deku ! »_

Il en profite pour tourner les talons et s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, en grommelant. Izuku me lance un regard colérique.

 _« Viens, on s'en va. »_

D'accord, il m'en veut. Il commence à marcher devant moi, sans même me regarder, et sa réaction met à l'épreuve mon cœur qui a déjà beaucoup donné aujourd'hui. Je me sens attristé par la vue de son dos qui ne se retournera pas. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Le laisser le frapper, le brûler, lui exploser le visage ? Ma cheville recommence à me faire mal, et je ne peux même plus tenir sa cadence. Putain, pourquoi ça me fait tellement mal ? Peut-être que c'était le coup de pied de trop.. ? J'essaie de retenir mes râles de douleur. Je crois que si je continue, je serai incapable de marcher.

 _« Izuku… »_

Il continue de marcher sans même se retourner, alors que je ne peux plus continuer et que je m'arrête contre un mur. Je prononce son prénom une deuxième fois son prénom, alors qu'il est à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Il continue de marcher sans se retourner. Ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant…

 _« Izuku, je ne peux plus marcher ! »_

Je viens de me casser la voix, mais au moins, il s'est retourné. Il vient de remarquer qu'une vingtaine de mètres nous séparait à présent, et il s'approche de moi d'un air que je ne saurais pas décrire. Dubitatif, surpris, en colère, vexé ? Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il se plante devant moi, ses yeux orageux sondant mes pupilles tristes.

 _« Où as-tu mal ?_

 _\- Cheville. »_

Il enlève ma chaussure et examine la source de ma douleur, et le fait de le voir à genoux devant moi fait battre un peu trop mon cœur. Il relève la tête, le visage décomposé.

 _« Shouto… Tu as fait quoi pendant que tu es parti ?! »_

L'image de ce cadavre accroché au mur me revient en mémoire, et j'essaie de ne pas paraître trop expressif. Je déglutis, et tente de maintenir une respiration normale, mais j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau vient d'ouvrir les vannes d'un barrage, et je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux d'être inondés. Il perd totalement son visage colérique, me prend contre lui et déclenche son alter pour courir. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, décontenancé par son attitude et surpris par la vitesse. Le fait d'être contre lui me calme un peu, et l'on est déjà devant chez lui. Il sort ses clefs, entre et l'on se retrouve dans sa chambre en un éclair. Izuku me dépose doucement sur son lit, comme si j'étais en porcelaine et que je pouvais me briser à tout moment.

 _« Je reviens, je vais chercher de la glace. »_

Il revient tout aussi vite, et me pose une poche de glaçons sur ma cheville endolorie, et le froid soudain me fait sursauter. Puis, il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, me prend la main, et me regarde d'un air inquiet.

 _« Maintenant, raconte-moi. »_

Je prends quelques longues respirations. Que devrais-je lui raconter en premier ? Devrais-je lui évoquer le chaton ? Le fait que j'étais mort d'inquiétude ?

 _« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu un type étrange qui a essayé de rentrer dans Yuei, depuis le cours de Aizawa… Et ce type, il était au festival, avec le même air louche. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, alors je suis allé le voir pour lui demander s'il était perdu ou s'il cherchait quelque chose… Et il a paniqué, et a fui. Alors je l'ai poursuivi. Malheureusement, je me suis tordu la cheville en sortant de la forêt, et il s'est enfui dans une ruelle. Dans le doute, j'y suis allé, au cas où il reprendrait son souffle… »_

Je le regarde, et il m'indique de continuer avec un coup d'œil. Mon cœur palpite, j'ai peur d'en parler. De mettre des mots sur la réalité. J'ai toujours eu peur de ça.

 _« Et je suis tombé sur un chaton… Il l'avait accroché au mur, avec un couteau dans le crâne… Et je crois que je suis resté paralysé devant au moins cinq bonnes minutes… Après il est tombé à cause de la gravité, mais le haut de son crâne est resté accroché… Et soudain, j'ai eu peur que ce qu'il cherchait, c'était toi. Alors je t'ai cherché partout, pendant une vingtaine de minutes qui m'a semblé être des heures. J'étais désespéré, terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Alors quand j'ai vu que Katsuki allait te faire du mal, j'ai craqué. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-froid, mais j'ai eu si peur… »_

Je suis surpris par son visage horrifié. Enfin, pas vraiment pour ça, car je sais qu'il aime tout ce qui bouge, en particulier si c'est adorable, alors je me doutais qu'il serait dégoûté à l'idée de cet évènement. Mais il semble terrifié par autre chose, par d'autres pensées. Avais-je raison ? Peut-être qu'il connait ce type ?

 _« Izuku… ? Tu es presque aussi pale que le mur…_

 _\- Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, moi aussi… »_

L'expression anxieuse et effrayée sur son visage retourne mon estomac vide, et je sens l'angoisse monter insidieusement dans ma cage thoracique.

 _« Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que l'on a croisé Katsuki ? Avec son sac poubelle ?_

 _\- Oui… ?_

 _\- En partant de chez toi, je suis allé voir ce qu'il y avait. »_

Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il joue avec ses doigts. Il a tué quelqu'un ? Il massacre des chatons, lui aussi ? Vu le cas que c'est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas… En tout cas, il ne peut pas être le type louche. Peut-être que c'est son père, ou son frère caché ?

 _« Dans le sac poubelle, il y avait une espèce de poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Kacchan… Elle était transpercée de partout par des tiges de fer. »_

Je déteste quand il l'appelle comme ça. Je mets ma jalousie de côté et j'arque un sourcil. Une poupée à son effigie ? Flippant. D'un côté, ça m'amuse de voir la source de sa peur, et d'un autre, tout ça m'inquiète un peu. S'il y a un type aussi taré pour s'attaquer à Katsuki et croire à ces légendes vaudou en ville… Bon, ça ne sent pas très bon quoi.

 _« Juste à côté, j'ai trouvé un chien démembré, les tripes à l'air… »_

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'ai du mal à respirer, et mon crâne me fait à nouveau mal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à toute allure.

 _« Tu penses que c'est ce type qui a fait ça à ce chien.. ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est très probable… On n'a pas souvent de telles violences sur les animaux, au contraire… Et là, deux évènements comme ça en quelques jours, dans la même ville…_

 _\- Mais du coup, ce qu'il chercherait, ce serait Katsuki ? »_

Je le sens se raidir, et je n'aime pas sa réaction. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il s'inquiète pour ce connard, malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

 _« Putain, c'est flippant…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »_

Je le vois sursauter légèrement, et il tourne vers moi des yeux coupables. Il gratte ses cheveux emmêlés, et je vois qu'il culpabilise un peu.

 _« Je ne savais pas quand te le dire, comment l'aborder… Et je pensais que tu me ferais une réflexion par rapport à Kacchan._

 _\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît. »_

Il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, alors que j'essaie de paraître le moins désagréable possible.

 _« Désolé, mais ça m'agace un peu que tu l'appelles par un surnom aussi mignon, alors qu'il est tout le contraire._

 _\- Shouto… Tu es jaloux ? »_

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappe de ma bouche. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Il le sait, que je suis jaloux. Pourquoi demander ?

 _« Je peux utiliser ta douche ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui…_

 _\- D'accord, alors je reviens. »_

Je me lève en restant en appui sur ma jambe valide et sors ce dont j'ai besoin lentement, et je vois bien qu'il m'observe avec tristesse. Je suis incapable de le bouder plus de dix secondes, je crois bien. Je m'approche de lui, et devant son air de chaton implorant, je le prends doucement dans mes bras. Son odeur efface toute la rancœur et la jalousie que je ressentais jusqu'à présent, et sa chaleur me fait oublier cette journée éprouvante.

 _« Je t'aime._

 _\- Moi aussi Shouto… Moi aussi. »_

Je l'embrasse sur le front, et m'écarte de lui en lui souriant. En voyant que je me déplace à cloche-pied, il rigole et me retient par la main. Je me retourne vers lui d'un air interrogatif. Il sait que j'ai du mal à me déplacer, pourquoi vouloir m'en empêcher d'un air si angélique ?

 _« Quel monstre serais-je, si je te laissais te débrouiller tout seul avec cette cheville… ? »_

La façon dont il me regarde me bouleverse, alors que je sens mon corps se réchauffer tout seul, sans raison. J'adore quand il me regarde ainsi. Je lui lance un petit sourire, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir prendre une douche avec lui, mais également effrayé pour la même raison. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse tout doucement, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'en profiter.

 _« Eh bien, je t'attends dans la douche alors. »_

Et je me dirige vers la salle de bain, toujours avec cette classe mirobolante que confère le fameux cloche-pieds.


	12. Mon corps contre le sien

**Alors, en quatre mois, je me suis fait deux entorses aux deux chevilles. Quatre mois où je n'ai rien publié, et où je vous ai laissé avec une tension palpable et avec Shouto moins une cheville. Serait-ce le karma ? Peut-être. Désolée pour ta cheville Todoroki, je le ferai plus promis, laisse les miennes intactes maintenant… Bref, désolée de l'attente ! Mais elle en valait la peine, je vous assure.**

* * *

Ses lèvres contre ma peau me rendent malade. Je vibre sous la chaleur de ses doigts, et l'eau qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale semble effacer le passage éphémère de ses caresses sur ma peau. Ses yeux verts me fixent d'une lueur si attirante, si désirante, si attrayante. Son regard sur moi m'effraie et me comble. J'essaie de ne pas penser qu'il voit tout ce que je suis, qu'il peut apercevoir chaque recoin de ma peau malmenée, mais cette idée demeure dans un coin de ma tête, et apparaît à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Alors, je le regarde, lui. Nu dans sa douche. Nu contre moi. Nu dans mes bras.

Et c'est la plus belle vision que le monde m'ait offerte.

 _« À quoi tu penses, Shouto ? »_

Il me sourit en prenant le savon qui reposait sur le côté, et commence à caresser mon torse avec. Comment lui dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, alors que je n'arrive plus à aligner trois songes cohérents, alors que je perds la tête à force de ne penser qu'à lui contre moi ?

 _« À beaucoup trop de choses. Que tu es magnifique, que j'ai peur que tu en voies trop, que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… »_

Il continue de frôler mon corps avec le savon, pendant que j'essaie d'éviter le moment où je vais lui sauter dessus. Il le passe dans le creux de mes reins, en profitant pour se coller totalement à moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en sentant son sexe contre le mien. Il est si chaud. Mes mains descendent le long de ses grands dorsaux, dont je peux sentir les contractions, et je m'accroche à ses fesses rebondies en le collant davantage contre moi. Dans le creux de mon cou, je peux entendre sa respiration saccadée, ses petits gémissements lorsque je me frotte doucement contre lui. Je me détache de lui et l'embrasse précipitamment. Trop avide de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps. Son visage entre mes mains est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai tenu. Ses mains sur mon corps me rendent malade, mais lorsqu'il frôle mon érection du bout des doigts, c'est une autre sorte de maladie qui vient me frapper. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud, et pourquoi je pousse des gémissements si forts ? Il m'observe avec attention, alors que sa main s'amuse à me faire perdre la tête, alors que je peine à le regarder dans les yeux, tant j'ai envie de les fermer. Je lui prends le savon des mains dans un moment de lucidité, et il me lance un regard interrogatif.

 _« Tu dois aussi te laver, c'est le principe d'une douche, Izuku… »_

Il prend une moue boudeuse, alors que je me colle à lui en lui déposant une myriade de baisers dans le creux de son cou. Je caresse ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, remonte sur son ventre en frôlant son érection. Un long gémissement de sa part provoque une montée de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre, alors que je pose le savon pour me concentrer sur ma vengeance. Sa voix lubrique, qui soupire dans mon oreille, a un effet beaucoup trop important sur moi. J'embrasse frénétiquement sa peau si douce, alors que l'on se retrouve totalement l'un contre l'autre. Il suce ma lèvre inférieure en me lançant un regard provocateur, et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

 _« Izuku… C'est dangereux, ça…_

 _\- Justement, c'est ça qui est bien…_

 _\- J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi. »_

À ces mots, un sourire pervers se dessine sur ses lèvres rouges et mouillées, alors qu'il saisit mes fesses et me colle à lui. Un long gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou.

 _« Une chance qu'on soit rincés alors. »_

Sans attendre, il coupe l'eau, me prend par la main et s'enroule maladroitement dans une serviette. Je fais de même, et j'essaie de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre en évitant de trop appuyer sur ma mauvaise cheville. Une fois la porte refermée, il balance la serviette sur son bureau et vient me porter en rigolant.

 _« Tu as cru que j'avais oublié, hein ?_

 _\- Je n'y pensais même plus. »_

Il me dépose sur le lit, envoie valser ma serviette, et se met à califourchon sur moi. Pendant de longues secondes on s'observe, attendant que l'un d'entre nous se décide à faire quelque chose.

 _« Ehm… Comment tu veux faire ? Enfin, tu sais…_

 _\- Oui oui, je sais… Tu préfères quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?_

 _\- J'en ai aucune idée. »_

Puis on rigole face à notre désœuvrement et à notre gêne. Puis, je décide de prendre les devants et de le prendre dans mes bras, en croisant les jambes au-dessus de son bassin pour le coller à moi. Il m'observe avec surprise, alors que je tente de ne pas trop rougir.

 _« Tu es sûr de toi... ? »_

Je l'embrasse avec une fougue dont je ne me connaissais pas, en me frottant contre lui en guise de réponse. Puis, je lui susurre à l'oreille de me faire l'amour, et je vois ses pupilles se dilater encore davantage qu'auparavant. Il m'embrasse tendrement, caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses du bout de ses doigts, et j'ai un peu peur d'avoir mal. Il descend le long de mon torse, je le sens me mordiller la peau du ventre… Soudainement, je sens sa langue chaude et humide s'enrouler autour de ma verge, et je pousse un petit cri. C'est… Beaucoup trop agréable. Je n'ose pas le regarder, je ferme les yeux en essayant de contenir mes gémissements trop forts à mon goût. Tout en continuant sa douce torture, je sens ses doigts titiller… Comment dire ça sans être trop rustre ? L'endroit où il est destiné à aller ? On va dire ça, c'est joli comme tournure de phrase. Alors que sa bouche me procure mille sensations, je sens un de ses doigts entrer en moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça désagréable malgré tout le plaisir qu'il me procure. Après quelques secondes, un second doigt entre, je me contracte et trouve ça un peu douloureux. Il arrête sa douce torture et me regarde d'un air désolé, alors que je sens ses doigts froids bouger en moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

 _« Je suis désolé… On peut arrêter si tu veux…_

 _\- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas… »_

Il me sourit tristement, et retire ses doigts en me laissant une sensation désagréable de vide à l'intérieur de moi. Puis, je sens la chaleur de son sexe contre moi, et cette sensation m'excite davantage. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains en me souriant, tandis que son pouce caresse ma joue d'une tendresse que je n'ai jamais connu. Puis, la douleur me heurte comme un éclair, et je pousse un petit cri de douleur. Il me caresse les cheveux en me regardant droit dans les yeux, alors que je commence à pleurer en serrant les dents. J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal. Je sais qu'il y va doucement, je ne veux pas pleurer et le faire culpabiliser, mais j'ai vraiment mal.

 _« Shouto… Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu sais ?_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi…_

 _\- Tu veux continuer ? »_

Je hoche la tête en essayant de lui sourire, et il m'embrasse doucement alors qu'il commence à se mouvoir en moi. Je serre les dents pendant les premières secondes, mais quand je vois son visage déformé par le plaisir, quand j'entends son souffle si effréné et ses gémissements, je commence à ne plus sentir la douleur. Au fur et à mesure, le rythme s'accélère et je trouve cela de plus en plus agréable. Et puis, le voir au-dessus de moi, si rouge, si excité, si beau, n'a vraiment pas de prix. Enfin, c'est comme si une décharge de plaisir avait frappé mon bas-ventre, et je me tords sous le plaisir. Je ne me contrôle plus. Ni mes gémissements, ni mes mouvements de bassin. Plus rien. Je le vois sourire de façon diabolique et adorable, alors qu'il continue de buter sur l'endroit qui me fait autant d'effet. Même si mes pensées sont un bordel sans nom, j'ai la lucidité de me dire que je me vengerai. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mes cuisses, et je crois que j'ai éjaculé sur mon ventre. Le souffle court, Izuku s'effondre sur moi en riant, et je le prends dans mes bras en étant tout aussi chamboulé.

 _« Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui oui ahah, et toi ?_

 _\- Parfaitement bien, ce n'était pas mal… Vraiment pas mal. »_

Je rigole et l'embrasse sur le front, alors qu'il se retire. Cette sensation de vide est un peu désagréable, puis je me lève et cours vers les toilettes en sentant son sperme couler le long de mes cuisses. Je lave mon ventre en passant, et quelques minutes plus tard, je retourne dans ses bras, exténué. Je remarque en revenant qu'il n'y a presque plus de posters de All Might, et je rigole face à ce constat. Il est adorable.

Pendant de longues minutes, on s'observe sans rien dire, en souriant. Il me caresse la joue, je joue avec les mèches de ses cheveux. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté.

 _« Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait avec toi. »_

Face à mon aveu, il rougit légèrement et me lance un sourire si beau que mon cœur a bien failli s'arrêter.

 _« Moi aussi, tu sais… Moi aussi… »_

Nos lèvres se rencontrent encore et encore. Il me propose de passer la soirée et la nuit ici, pour aller aux urgences le lendemain avec lui et sa mère. Sa proposition me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne suis allé aux urgences qu'une fois, à cause de ma brûlure, et c'était pas super agréable… Alors je n'ai pas forcément envie d'y retourner.

 _« Mais ce n'est pas grave chat, je vais me débrouiller._

 _\- Shouto Todoroki, tu iras aux urgences. Tu peux à peine marcher._

 _\- C'est sûrement une petite entorse de rien du tout..._

 _\- Et alors ? On ne sait jamais. Demain, on ira. »_

Son inquiétude me fait plaisir. Après tout, c'est la première personne qui s'inquiète comme ça pour moi. C'est un vrai petit ange. Mon ange.

La soirée s'est passée sans encombre, sa mère est rentrée quand on préparait à manger. Au moins, elle aura ça de moins à faire, la pauvre. Elle était au festival avec des amies, puis elle est allée boire un verre d'après ses dires. Nos nouilles n'étaient pas délicieuses, mais elle les a mangées avec un sourire, alors ça ne devait pas être trop mauvais ?

Enfin, on s'est endormis rapidement, l'un contre l'autre. Son souffle régulier, comme à chaque fois, me berce dans mes songes les plus profonds. Combien de fois pourrais-je vendre mon âme au diable, si c'était pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de plus dans ses bras ?

* * *

 _« C'est bien une entorse. Mais vous avez de la chance, le ligament n'est pas rompu, alors vous serez remis dans un mois je pense. Je vais vous prescrire une attelle et des séances de rééducation. Vous voulez autre chose, monsieur Todoroki ?_

 _\- Ça ira, merci beaucoup docteur. »_

Ainsi, il repart s'occuper des autres patients, et je m'appuie sur Izuku pour sortir de l'hôpital. Sa mère nous amène à Yuei, et le paysage de l'académie nous entoure bientôt. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas tenir sa main ou l'embrasser. Mais un jour, on pourra, j'en suis certain. Un jour, on pourra sortir sans que personne ne nous dise ce qu'il faut faire et avec qui, et ce qu'on ne doit pas faire. Un jour, on pourra s'afficher ensemble et toujours être pris au sérieux.

Depuis quand suis-je si optimiste ?

On arrive dans la salle de classe, et je m'installe à ma place en m'éloignant de lui. Il me lance un petit sourire que je lui rends, et Ochako fait mine de le charrier avec ça. J'aperçois Katsuki de l'autre côté de la salle, m'observant d'un regard mauvais. Bon, il n'a probablement pas apprécié la floppée d'insultes qu'il s'est pris en pleine poire. Et il ne méritait peut-être pas autant de virulence. Peut-être devrais-je aller m'excuser ? Il n'acceptera jamais et va probablement m'insulter en retour, mais je me sentirais moins mal je pense. Je me sens mal ? Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bref. Ce serait fait au moins.

Les images de la veille me hantent. Son visage rempli de plaisir, de désir. Son corps au-dessus de moi, si parfait. Sa voix pleine de luxure. Je sens mon visage chauffer à ces visions tentatrices, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur les paroles du professeur qui est entré depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. On a fait l'amour. J'ai fait l'amour à Izuku Midoriya. Oh mon dieu. J'ai osé faire ça ? Avec lui ? Reprends-toi, Shouto. Sinon ils vont tous te cramer. Allez, respire. Concentre-toi sur le cours. Je crois que personne n'a remarqué les quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'étais rouge comme la moitié de mes cheveux. Tant mieux.

Soudain, l'alarme incendie retentit. Aizawa semble surpris, ce qui sous-entend que ce n'est pas un exercice. Ou fait-il semblant pour nous inciter à réagir correctement ? On se lève tous en laissant nos affaires derrière nous et sortons du bâtiment dans le calme, certains font comme si ce n'était rien et parlent de manière insouciante. Izuku avance avec Tenya et Ochako, le principal c'est qu'il sorte de là, surtout s'il y a vraiment le feu. On se retrouve vite dans la cour de l'établissement, où les autres classes sont au complet. Notre professeur aux cernes légendaires commence à faire l'appel. Les noms défilent, les élèves répondent. Sauf un.

 _« Bakugou Katsuki ? »_

Mon regard analyse la cour. Aucune trace du rebelle aux cheveux blonds. Aizawa finit l'appel, nous confie au professeur d'une autre classe, et part à sa recherche. Izuku me jette un regard plein d'inquiétude, et ça me fait mal. Il s'inquiète tant que ça pour lui ? Il est juste parti car il en avait assez du cours, et c'était une occasion parfaite pour filer en douce… Tout du moins, j'espère que c'est ça. L'histoire avec le chien, la poupée et le type du festival est bien assez louche. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec lui ? Je ne vois aucune fumée, c'est déjà ça.

On a attendu trente minutes avant que Aizawa ne revienne, transpirant et le regard sérieux. Nous sommes remontés dans nos salles, et avant même d'avoir pu s'asseoir, il commence à nous interpeller.

 _« Comment avait l'air Bakugou, ce matin ?_

 _\- Il était moins bruyant que d'habitude, mais pas anormal,_ affirme Eijirou.

 _\- Quelqu'un sait où il aurait pu aller ?_

 _\- Pourquoi, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?_

 _\- S'il pose la question c'est qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé, Denki._

 _\- Il n'est pas chez lui ?_

 _\- Non. »_

Et merde. Je jette un regard à Izuku, qui semble tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne me voit même plus. Cette pensée déchire un peu mon cœur. Après tout, il le connait depuis toujours… Si quelqu'un comme moi mérite son inquiétude, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Oui, mais il s'inquiète beaucoup trop à mon goût, ça m'agace. Où pourrait-il bien être ?

Il finit par nous ordonner de rentrer chez nous avec prudence et pas seul, et nous annonce également qu'un héros escortera chaque groupe d'élèves jusqu'à chez eux. Je trouve cette mesure prudente mais peut-être un peu excessive. Si elle ne l'est pas, c'est juste inquiétant sur ce qu'il se passe réellement. Lorsque l'on sort, Izuku me retient par la manche et me murmure :

 _« L'idée de te laisser seul ne me plaît pas… Personne ne t'attend, alors ça te dit de rester encore une nuit ?_

 _\- Cela ne me déplaît pas… Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de l'hospitalité de ta mère._

 _\- Non, elle est heureuse que tu sois là. S'il-te-plaît… »_

Je ne peux pas résister à son visage de chaton, et je craque sous son regard suppliant. Il me lance un grand sourire et s'élance à ma suite. Tsuyu et Eijirou prennent le même chemin que nous, et All Might nous escorte. Mais l'on est obligés de s'arrêter tous les vingt mètres car il signe des autographes… Bon, ce n'est pas dérangeant, voire un peu amusant. Nos deux camarades nous quittent sur le chemin, et rentrent chez eux chacun leur tour. On arrive chez Izuku, le grand héros blond nous souhaite une bonne soirée, et l'on pénètre dans le jardin. En fermant le portail, un bruit attire notre attention, et je distingue une forme sombre au fond du jardin.

 _« Izuku… Tu vois le truc au fond là ?_

 _\- Oui…. Tu penses que c'est le type qui a enlevé Katsuki ?_

 _\- Tu penses qu'il a été enlevé ? »_

Il hausse les épaules et se prépare au combat, alors que je sens mes doigts geler sous l'effet de mon Alter. La chose approche et passe dans la lumière. J'aperçois une petite silhouette, les cheveux blonds en pétard. Mal en point. Izuku hurle son nom et accoure vers lui, et mon cœur se serre encore. Il tombe, mon chat le rattrape. Du sang coule le long de son nez, il a des traces de lutte sur le visage et les bras, sa chemise est brûlée à certains endroits. Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille devant lui.

 _« Katsuki, qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _\- Je peux tenir debout, arrête avec ta foutue pitié, Deku. »_

Il se dégage, mais ses yeux trahissent son attitude altière. Ils sont inondés. Il refuse de s'abaisser à pleurer devant nous, mais il est à bout de force et son masque tombe, semble-t-il.

 _« Les gars… Il m'a pris mon Alter. »_

Nos yeux s'écarquillent, on se jette un regard alors qu'il étouffe un sanglot.

 _« Cet enfoiré m'a coincé et m'a pris mon Alter, putain…_

 _\- Qui ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »_

Il relève les yeux vers moi, et je suis frappé d'empathie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il n'est pas en colère, insultant, ou hautain. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

 _« L'homme à la cape noire. »_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un lemon, du suspens, l'intrigue avance. Tout pour me faire pardonner, il me semble… Bref, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre et celui de Born to be a hero ! Dites-moi si ça vous a plu, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des lemons, j'ai essayé de rester fidèle à la réalité tout en restant romantique et lyrique, et de ne pas trop bâcler la chose. Alors j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis pour m'améliorer !**


	13. Dévoré par les flammes

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils se connaissent ? Izuku l'aide à marcher et à s'asseoir, il le touche, ils sont si proches. Et ça me déchire le cœur, j'ai envie de partir loin et de ne parler à personne. J'ai envie de le frapper et de fuir loin de tout. Les voir comme ça, ça me tue. Certes, il a l'air misérable, démuni, brisé, cette enflure. Mais ne l'aurait-il pas mérité, dans un certain sens ? Argh, depuis quand suis-je devenu si médisant ? Je sais bien qu'en ce bas monde, certains ont ce qu'ils ne méritent pas, certains subissent sans rien avoir jamais fait, et d'autres jouissent tout en méritant tout le malheur du monde. Je suis conscient de cette injustice depuis que je respire ici-bas.

 **« C'était un type aux lunettes… Grand, maigre. Quand l'alarme incendie a sonné, je ne voulais pas descendre avec la bande d'abrutis que vous êtes. Je me suis dirigé vers l'escalier, et un portail est apparu, un peu comme celui de Black Mist… Un type est apparu derrière moi, m'a empêché de crier et on est tombés en plein dedans. »**

Je suis face à eux, qui sont deux sur un canapé. Ne pourrait-il pas s'éloigner de lui, au moins pour moi ? Ne pourrait-il pas le quitter des yeux ? Peu importe, la description qu'il fait de son ravisseur est la même que le type que j'ai poursuivi au festival, le même que j'ai vu entrer à Yuei et fuir une fois repéré. Sa cible n'était donc pas mon chaton, mais Katsuki. Izuku le fixe, les yeux tremblotants. Il boit ses paroles. Je me demande si son cœur s'emballe quand il le regarde comme ça, s'il rougit quand il détaille son visage, si son estomac se tord quand il entend sa voix. Bordel, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, sinon je sens que je vais partir en vrille.

 **« On a atterri dans une baraque pourrie, ça puait la vieille et l'humidité. Plus je lui hurlais dessus, plus je le menaçais, et plus il riait. C'était un malade, je vous jure !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas cassé les dents, c'est ta spécialité non ?**

 **\- Ta gueule ! Si j'avais eu l'occasion, il aurait eu beaucoup plus que quelques dents cassées. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, comme si des murs étaient érigés devant moi. Et il n'arrêtait pas de parler, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser ma propre tête tellement il me saoulait ! Il disait des conneries comme quoi je lui avais pourri la vie à l'école primaire, parce que son alter n'était pas encore là ou je ne sais plus quelles conneries… »**

J'aperçois Izuku qui baisse les yeux, et ça me confirme bien une chose : j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de recevoir un coup de bâton du karma. Il semble réfuter le fait qu'il ait rendu malheureux des garçons comme ce type, ou comme Midoriya… Néanmoins, cette histoire de murs invisibles me laisse perplexe. Un tel alter peut-il exister ? Il y a bien des gens invisibles, alors des murs, pourquoi pas… Puis, il semble gêné de continuer. S'est-il rendu compte des inepties qu'il débitait ? Ce n'est pas son genre, de se remettre en question… Alors j'en doute.

 **« Puis il m'a pris mon alter, et a disparu.**

 **\- Attends, comment ça, il t'a pris ton alter ? Comment il a fait ça ? »**

Ses joues prennent une couleur rosée, et je cligne des yeux deux fois pour vérifier si je n'ai pas eu une hallucination. Mais non, Katsuki Bakugou rougit devant moi, comme un enfant amoureux dont le secret venait d'être dévoilé. Je reste pendant de longues secondes bloqué sur son visage écarlate. Pour quelle raison ?

 **« Kacchan… ?**

 **\- Il m'a roulé une pelle. La tarlouze… »**

Je vois Izuku, la bouche grande ouverte, choqué par la nouvelle. Il est vrai que je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Une prise de sang, de moelle osseuse, un cheveu, ou avec un produit spécial qui annihilerait les cellules sources de pouvoir, d'accord. Mais une pelle…

 **« Et quand as-tu remarqué que tu n'avais plus ton alter ? Tu as senti quelque chose pendant… ?**

 **\- Quand j'ai voulu exploser sa tronche ! Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais une panne ou un truc comme ça… Mais peu importe mes essais, rien ne sort… »**

Je réprime un rire, et prie pour qu'il ne voit pas mon rictus s'agrandir. Aucun des deux ne semble avoir compris l'ambiguïté de sa phrase. Ou serais-je devenu trop pervers ? Je me calme, ne souhaitant pas le voir piquer une crise de colère. Quand même atypique, cet alter. Être capable de voler un autre alter en embrassant une autre personne… Je pense que cela peut être très handicapant, dans certaines situations. Mais c'est une manière quasiment indétectable si c'est bien utilisé.

 **« On va t'aider, Kacchan ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! »**

Izuku se lève d'un coup en lui prenant la main, que l'autre rejette instantanément. Je le fixe, surpris. Il a bien dit « nous » ? À quel moment a-t-il vu que je souhaitais l'aider ? Bon, s'il s'en mêle je me verrai obligé de m'y mêler également, par inquiétude pour Izuku… Mais je n'y mettrai ni mon énergie, ni un quelconque effort. Je ne dois rien à cette enflure, et je ne veux pas qu'il me doive quelque chose.

 **« Et après le baiser, que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas un baiser ! Et… Il a disparu, je t'ai dit ! Il s'est éloigné, puis un portail est apparu et boum, plus là. Il m'a laissé dans le caniveau, où des gosses débiles ont cru que j'étais gay et ont voulu me tabasser. Mais même sans mon alter, je leur ai botté le cul. »**

D'où les traces de lutte. C'est quand même dingue, qu'on veuille frapper quelqu'un car il vient d'embrasser un type ayant le même sexe que lui. Je soupire et me lève sous les yeux de mon ange aux tâches de rousseur.

 **« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »**

Je l'entends marmonner qu'il n'a pas besoin de notre aide, puis il arrête de ronchonner et se contente de nous remercier. Enfin, il se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la porte, en déclarant qu'il rentre chez lui. Ses parents doivent s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il claque la porte, cette pensée me brise le cœur. Lui, quelqu'un s'inquiète. Lui, quelqu'un l'attend. Même une ordure comme lui, a des proches, a une famille. Un sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres. Qu'ai-je, à part une maison vide et une famille en morceaux ?

 **« Shouto ? Tout va bien ? »**

Je hoche la tête froidement, plus froid que je ne le souhaitais. Il me regarde longuement et se plante devant moi.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Rien. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne va jamais avec toi. »**

Sa remarque, soudaine et cinglante, me transperce la poitrine. J'écarquille les yeux, alors que la colère que j'essayais de contenir bouillonne. Son visage semble fermé. Qu'ai-je fait pour attiser sa colère ? Je ne l'ai pas insulté, rabaissé, ni provoqué…

 **« Comment tu veux que j'aille bien, quand tout ce que tu vois ici, c'est lui, et rien que lui ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça, je ne vois que lui ?**

 **\- Dès qu'il est arrivé, tu t'es précipité sur lui comme une mère se précipiterait sur son enfant blessé. Ou comme un amant, je ne sais pas. »**

À son tour de me regarder avec surprise et colère. Il serre les poings, alors que je me concentre sur ma respiration pour ne pas exploser.

 **« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ?**

 **\- Réponds-moi franchement. Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Tu es malade, Shouto. Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »**

Il me regarde, les yeux plein de colère alors que les miens se remplissent de larmes. Je force le passage en le bousculant, me faisant bien sûr mal à ma cheville car je suis trop con, et je monte en haut. Loin de lui. Enfin, pas pour longtemps vu que c'est chez lui. Je claque la porte alors que j'entends sa voix m'appeler, et j'étouffe un sanglot dans un des deux oreillers qu'il possède. Il faut que je respire, que j'ignore le trou béant qui se trouve dans mon cœur. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi cela m'affecte autant, pourquoi il m'influence autant ? Est-il vrai que rien ne va jamais avec moi… ? En ce moment, je pensais que l'on était bien… Justement, tout allait bien… J'entends des bruits, comme si on renversait des meubles et qu'on frappait dans des murs. Je réprime un petit cri, certaines images refont surface et couvrent la réalité de souvenirs opaques. La violence revient. Le sang revient. Les cris reviennent. Je l'entends arriver. Je tremble. Son corps dix fois plus grand et large que moi entre dans la pièce.

Pas encore. Pas encore. Pas encore, je vous en supplie.

J'entends sa voix terrifiante m'appeler, j'entends ses bruits de pas, sa respiration, j'entends mes os qui vont bientôt se briser, j'entends ma voix qui va bientôt s'éteindre.

 **« Shouto, réveille-toi, c'est moi ! »**

Je redresse la tête et vois la silhouette floue de Midoriya. Mon corps relâche la pression, et j'essaie de retenir le sanglot qui veut exploser en moi. Il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. C'est son odeur. C'est sa respiration. C'est sa voix.

C'est lui.

 **« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… »**

Il prend mon visage entre ses doigts et m'embrasse tendrement, alors que ma respiration se calme un peu. Je m'accroche à ses épaules et savoure la chaleur qui se dégage de lui. Puis il s'écarte de moi et plante son regard dans le mien. Sa mine sérieuse me fait douter quelques secondes.

 **« Je t'aime. Mais tu ne me crois pas.**

 **\- Si… Si je te crois…**

 **\- Non Shouto, tu penses que j'aime Bakugou. »**

Je baisse la tête, et je m'en veux de lui causer autant de soucis. Mais comment veut-il que je le croie, quand il ne cesse de le regarder, de s'inquiéter pour lui, de courir vers lui dès qu'il en a besoin ? Il me caresse la joue, un sourire tendre dessiné sur ses lèvres rosées.

 **« Alors, j'aimerais te donner une preuve de mon amour. Une preuve que je suis totalement à toi, pour toujours. Je voudrais te donner quelque chose que personne n'a jamais eu et que personne n'aura jamais. »**

Je le fixe pendant au moins cinq secondes, alors que je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Puis, il m'embrasse fougueusement, et ses mains saisissent ma chute de reins. Quand je percute et que je saisis ses sous-entendus, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, et je sens mon bas de ventre brûler à son contact. Je m'écarte légèrement, retombant sur le matelas moelleux de son lit, alors qu'il est au-dessus de moi.

 **« Si j'ai bien compris…**

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour, Shouto. »**

Je sens mon visage brûler face à sa déclaration, et je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'entraîner vers moi et l'embrasser. Je l'entends pousser un râle de plaisir, alors que je commence à gonfler contre lui. À califourchon sur moi, il se redresse, enlève son haut, et cette vision m'excite beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je me redresse vers lui et embrasse son torse nu, alors qu'il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Puis, il tire sur mon haut et l'enlève à son tour. C'est qu'il ferait presque chaud, dans ses bras.

Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens, et son regard tord le contenu de mon estomac dans tous les sens. Avec ses pupilles dilatées, son regard a la teinte de la luxure, du désir, de l'amour. Le mien est-il similaire ? Il frôle mes lèvres avec les siennes, et pendant que je tente de les toucher, il se recule et rigole. Puis, il les frôle une fois encore, les caressant du bout de ses lèvres, me faisant languir. Lassé de perdre à son petit jeu, je le soulève et me retrouve au-dessus de lui, où j'ai le plaisir de l'embrasser autant que je veux. Puis je continue de le couvrir de baisers, descendant le long de son cou filiforme, de ses épaules galbées, de son torse glabre et de son ventre dessiné. Je le regarde de biais, et le vois gémissant, désirant, haletant. Je détache les boutons de son jean et fait glisser le reste de ses vêtements le long de ses cuisses longilignes, les dévorant au passage. Il me fait perdre la tête. Je lance ses derniers habits dans la pièce, puis il se met à genoux devant moi, dénudé, excité, magnifique, et me saisis les cheveux pour m'embrasser, encore et encore. J'échappe un gémissement, et de son autre main, il détache mon pantalon avec hâte. Je l'enlève en galérant un peu, et il en profite pour revenir sur moi. Il s'assit sur mon érection nue, et je pousse un long gémissement en le sentant également nu contre moi.

Il me lance un sourire diabolique, alors que mes mains se tiennent à ses hanches. Le voir au-dessus de moi, comme ça… C'est juste la plus belle vision au monde. Je vois son torse, ses cuisses, son érection, ses bras, ses épaules, son visage… Je vois tout. Il se frotte contre moi, doucement, et je gémis un peu plus. Sa voix haletante est devenue la plus belle des mélodies. Je ne peux que l'observer, se frotter à moi avec ce visage déformé par l'excitation, alors que mes mains parcourent son corps. Il est la plus belle créature que le monde ait créée. Puis il s'écarte un peu de moi, saisis mon sexe entre ses doigts et le place à son entrée. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il s'empale lentement sur moi, et dès que je le sens s'ouvrir, je vois son visage grimacer. Mes mains descendent sur ses hanches, le retenant.

 **« Tu n'es pas obligé, Izuku…**

 **\- Je sais, je veux juste le faire. »**

Je pousse un léger soupir, alors que je relâche la pression sur ses hanches. Il descend progressivement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement en lui. C'est étroit, chaud, très chaud, et ma respiration erratique ne se calme pas. C'est comme si une myriade d'éclairs attaquait mon pubis et me volait toute lucidité. Ses yeux remplis de larmes, eux, me brisent le cœur, et ma main frôle le bout de son sexe redressé. Depuis quand cela ne me gêne plus, de l'observer dans cet état ? Il pousse un petit gémissement, alors que je commence à le caresser un peu moins gentiment. Je le frôle du bout des doigts, puis le prends à pleine main et fais quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Parfois rapides, puis je ralentis et les exécute très lentement, et je vois dans son regard qu'il aime lorsque je le fais languir comme ça. Au fil de mes gestes, je le sens se détendre et soudain, il me donne un fort coup de rein, et je pousse un long gémissement. Il me regarde, fier de l'effet qu'il vient de me faire, et continue de s'empaler sur moi en haletant. Puis, je saisis ses hanches et m'enfonce en lui, lui décrochant un petit cri. Les yeux écarquillés, je le sens trembler légèrement. Je refais exactement le même geste, et sa tête part en arrière, alors qu'il mord sa main. Je fronce les sourcils, et me demande pour quelle raison il fait ça. Je n'aime pas quand il se fait du mal.

 **« Pourquoi tu mords ta main ?**

 **\- Si quelqu'un m'entend, ça peut être gênant ! »**

Et à la fin de sa phrase, je m'enfonce d'un coup en lui, me délectant de son petit cri et de sa voix gémissante. Il jette sur moi un regard amusé, et la fièvre nous emporte tous les deux, alors que nos voix se font plus fortes, alors que nos lèvres ne se quittent plus, alors que nos corps, frénétiques, s'entrechoquent.

* * *

J'ai froid. Je suis dans une sorte de bâtiment abandonné, il neige à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je grelotte, et utilise mon alter pour me réchauffer un peu. J'éclaire la pièce sombre dans laquelle je me trouve. Les murs sont sombres et contiennent des traces noires, et une odeur soudaine de sang me provoque quelques nausées. Je n'arrive pas à voir le plafond, il doit être vraiment haut, ou peut-être n'existe-t-il pas ? Mais même dans ce cas, je n'arrive pas à percevoir le ciel. D'où vient la neige ? Le sol semble être fait en ciment, et le bruit de mes pas contre celui-ci semble être étouffé. La salle est vide, sans portes ni fenêtres. J'entends un enfant pleurer, et un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'approche l'un des coins et ce que je vois me pétrifie.

Un petit garçon est assis en boule dans le coin de la pièce, tremblant, pleurant, sanglotant. Du sang coule le long de ses bras, son t-shirt en est tâché. Il a les cheveux blancs et rouges.

Ce petit garçon, c'est moi.

 **« Pourquoi tu fais ça... ? »**

Je m'approche et le prends doucement dans mes bras. Il est si petit, si frêle. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir le briser si je le sers trop fort. Mon cœur loupe un battement sur deux, je reconnais l'odeur de ma transpiration, et celle de l'urine. Il ressemble à un chaton perdu, orphelin, mourant. Dois-je dire « je » ou « il » ? Est-il vraiment moi ?

 **« Je suis là maintenant… Tout va bien, il n'est plus là… Il ne sera plus jamais là… »**

Soudain, il s'écarte de moi, le visage brûlé à vif, dont les traits reflètent la haine. Mon visage (ou le sien ?) est totalement déformé, et des flammes s'échappent de ma (ou sa ?) cicatrice, telles des larmes de feu. Le sang dégouline sur son visage (ou mon visage ?), et ses yeux (ou les miens ?) deviennent uniformément rouges. Je ne sais plus qui est qui. Suis-je ce jeune homme, ou ce petit garçon ?

 **« Tu finiras comme lui. Tout ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, car tu sais très bien ce qu'on deviendra. On est nés pour être des monstres. Alors on sera des monstres. »**

Il s'enfuit et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, je tombe. Je ne vois plus rien, panique, ne comprends rien. Ma cicatrice me brûle et me lance. Des flammes commencent à consumer mes vêtements, je hurle, tente de m'en défaire, ou de l'éteindre mais rien n'y fait. Je brûle, peu importe mes efforts pour ne pas brûler. J'ai mal, j'ai si mal. Puis, je vois le dos de ma mère à quelques mètres de moi, et elle ne brûle pas. Je hurle son nom, tends la main pour l'atteindre. Je cours. Mais elle semble s'éloigner toujours plus de moi. Mes larmes ne sont pas suffisantes pour éteindre le brasier qui me consume. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux plus marcher, je ne peux plus pleurer. Je ne peux que tendre cette main qui ne sera jamais attrapée.

Je me réveille en sursaut, la main sur ma cicatrice brûlante, m'accrochant aux draps comme à ma propre vie. Je vois le plafond de la chambre de Izuku, je regarde partout dans la chambre pour vérifier si j'y suis bel et bien. Puis, je laisse ma respiration se calmer, mon cœur reprendre son rythme normal, et je tourne la tête vers mon chaton aux cheveux verts qui entrouvre les yeux.

 **« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

 **\- Oui… »**

Il ouvre ses bras, et je me souviens que l'on s'est endormis nus, l'un contre l'autre, sans manger. Je me blottis contre lui, je sens ses doigts caresser mes cheveux. L'avoir contre moi me libère de toute la pression qu'avait accumulé mon corps, je me détends d'un coup et son odeur me berce. Si j'étais vraiment un monstre, serait-il toujours à mes côtés ? Si j'en deviens un, sera-t-il toujours là ?

Voit-il le jeune homme, ou le petit garçon ?

* * *

 **Profitez, profitez de ces derniers moments de torpeur et de bonheur. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Je vous conseille de vous rappeler de ce cauchemar, pour la suite, il sera probablement important… Je pense que la fin de la fanfiction va bientôt arriver, quatre ou cinq chapitres tout au plus. Donc restez avec moi jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et j'espère vous lire bientôt !**


	14. Moi, champion olympique de 5000m

À la suite de l'enlèvement de Bakugou et de la disparition de son alter, la police et les héros les plus célèbres se sont mis à la recherche de l'homme étrange ayant volé l'alter de mon camarade. De notre côté, on a essayé d'enquêter avec Izuku, mais n'ayant pas les ressources des forces de l'ordre et des professionnels, nous tournions en rond. Par chance, la presse ne fut pas au courant de cet incident, mais d'autres disparitions d'alter furent constatées depuis lors. Tous témoignaient de baisers forcés et de portails étranges, mais malgré notre motivation et notre volontariat, personne ne nous disait rien. Izuku commençait à être lassé d'être tenu à l'écart, même s'il comprenait le fait qu'il était dangereux d'impliquer des élèves, des apprentis-héros. Pendant ce temps, nous continuons d'aller en cours. Un mois après l'histoire de Bakugou, les examens approchent et Izuku passe plus de temps avec Tenya et Ochako pour réviser. De son côté, Katsuki se sent attaqué dès que l'on mentionne le fait qu'il n'ait plus d'alter, ou qu'on adapte certains exercices à sa situation : un jour, All Might a voulu adapter un exercice pour lui, afin qu'il soit réalisable sans alter il s'est énervé et est parti du cours.

En somme, rien n'a bougé depuis plus ou moins un mois. Pour ma part, je révise souvent avec Yaoyorozu à la bibliothèque, sa présence m'est agréable. Elle est intelligente, calme et comprend vite, et notre travail en commun est efficace. La journée terminée, on se rend souvent chez Izuku car mon domicile me rappelle bien trop ma solitude. On essaie d'avancer dans notre enquête, d'émettre des théories, de repérer où il pourrait bien se cacher en quadrillant ses délits… Mais rien n'y fait. On n'avance pas d'un pouce, alors pour se défouler, on fait l'amour. Et les jours passent, encore et encore.

 **« Tu as encore l'air ailleurs, Shouto. »**

Je dirige mon regard vers le garçon à mes côtés, alors que l'on arrive devant notre destination. J'admire quelques secondes les lueurs qui dansent dans ses prunelles, alors qu'un petit sourire vient étirer mes lèvres.

 **« Je songeais juste à la liste des courses.**

 **\- Oh. Eh bien, il me semble qu'il nous faut juste de quoi manger et du papier toilette, non ?**

 **\- Oui, mais de quoi manger, c'est assez vague…**

 **\- On verra bien ce dont on aura envie à l'intérieur ! »**

Je soupire, alors qu'il m'entraîne d'un air enjoué à l'intérieur de la superette. Il est toujours dans l'imprévisible, tandis que j'aime ordonner et prévoir toutes les choses à venir. Ces petites différences de caractère entre nous me font chaud au cœur. C'est incroyable, la manière dont chaque individu se forge lui-même, à travers les épreuves qu'il vit, et à quel point celles-ci l'influencent dans son être. Finalement, ce ne sont pas ce qu'on vit qui nous change c'est l'interprétation qu'on en fait et les émotions que cela nous procure. Alors qu'il s'émerveille devant des avocats bien trop mûrs pour la saison, il se ravise en voyant le prix et se rabat sur des carottes.

Tandis que je me concentre sur des champignons, mon attention se porte sur un enfant qui entre dans le magasin. Les cheveux bruns et les yeux de la même couleur, il possède le physique typique de l'enfant japonais. Il semble nerveux, presque effrayé et semble chercher quelqu'un. Peut-être a-t-il perdu ses parents, ses frères ou ses sœurs ? Il regarde fixement un bout de papier qu'il tient entre ses mains, ainsi qu'un sac en plastique dont l'odeur me dégoûte étrangement. Il arrive au coin légumes, lui aussi, et il passe à côté de moi. L'odeur me donne des nausées, alors que je cherche à me souvenir où j'ai déjà senti cette odeur. Puis, il tend la photo vers Izuku, alternant son regard entre lui et le bout de papier. Serait-ce une photo ?

 **« Monsieur Midoriya Izuku ? »**

Mon petit ami se retourne et lui fait un grand sourire en s'agenouillant devant lui, alors que je me rapproche par précaution. Izuku ne se méfie pas, ne sent-il pas cette odeur dégoûtante ? Son attention est souvent éparpillée un peu partout, alors je pense qu'il n'a pas remarqué l'étrange attitude du garçon.

 **« C'est bien moi ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »**

Alors le petit fouille dans son sac, alors que mon cerveau termine sa recherche dans mes souvenirs. C'est l'odeur du sang, j'en suis persuadé. Avant que je ne puisse agir, le gamin sort de son sac le cadavre d'un chiot, et Midoriya fait un bond en arrière sous la surprise.

 **« Ils m'ont dit de vous dire qu'il fallait vous rendre à l'entrepôt de l'avenue Kakanase, si vous voulez que votre ami retrouve son alter. Prenez le chien, aussi, sinon ils ne me rendront pas ma sœur... »**

Je le vois déglutir, alors que je n'ose pas bouger. Sont-ils dans le magasin, ou le gamin est-il seul ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui interviendrait en cas de pépin… Ou pas du tout, je doute qu'ils s'inquiètent pour ce gamin… Je regarde autour de nous, cherchant un potentiel espion ou vilain qui pourrait nous attaquer par surprise. Peut-être que le gamin n'est seulement qu'un leurre… Midoriya prend le cadavre dans sa main, et réprime une grimace de dégoût en le fixant étrangement. Puis, avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot au gamin, un portail s'ouvre derrière lui et il s'engouffre dedans.

Pendant de longues secondes, nous fixons tous deux l'endroit où l'enfant s'est précipité et d'où il a disparu. Puis, Izuku laisse tomber les carottes qu'il avait prises, et se précipite en dehors de la superette. Le vendeur nous regarde étrangement et, m'excusant pour notre attitude douteuse, je le suis et le vois vomir dans une poubelle, le chiot toujours en main. Je retiens moi-même un haut-le-cœur face au mélange d'odeurs, qui font remonter quelques souvenirs désagréables, et je pose ma main sur son dos.

 **« Putain… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire un mot… Même pas pu lui sourire, le rassurer…**

 **\- Il a disparu instantanément, Izuku… Tu n'es pas aussi rapide que la lumière…**

 **\- Mais il y avait bien un truc à faire, non… ? Et s'ils ne lui rendent pas sa sœur ? Et s'ils le tuent ? »**

Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un regard hagard et colérique, et cette vision me tord l'estomac.

 **« Parfois, on ne peut simplement rien faire, on est juste des êtres humains essayant de faire de notre mieux…**

 **\- Mais c'est notre rôle d'aider, c'était à nous de le sauver ! »**

Je soupire face à son entêtement. Il semble totalement sourd à mes arguments, et je vois le vendeur pencher sa tête pour nous observer, probablement dans l'espoir d'être discret. Je doute qu'il ait vu grand-chose, caché derrière son comptoir.

 **« Peut-être est-il allé à l'adresse qu'il a donné ?**

 **\- Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?! »**

Il commence à prendre son élan pour courir, mais je le retiens par le poignet juste avant qu'il ne l'élance. Ses prunelles opalines me transpercent, pleines d'incompréhension, de détresse et de colère. Le voir plongé dans un tel torrent d'émotions me rappelle ma condition d'il y a quelques mois, et je ne peux que compatir face à cette tornade qui doit le ronger.

 **« Pas de précipitation, Izuku. C'est probablement un piège. Je te rappelle que tu intéresses beaucoup la ligue des super vilains. L'enlèvement de Bakugou, la perte de son alter, et maintenant ça ? Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera quand tu te jetteras dans la gueule du loup ?**

 **\- Mais qui te dit qu'il est lié à la ligue ?! Je veux juste aider Kacchan et ce gamin, pas toi ?!**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais… Mais cette solution miracle qui survient alors qu'on piétine depuis un mois… Et que les héros et la police n'avancent pas… Ils ne t'ont pas envoyé ce gamin pour un duel honnête…**

 **\- Si on n'y va pas, on ne pourra jamais savoir ! Alors peu importe, j'irai. Que ce soit avec, ou sans toi. »**

Sa réponse me fait l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur, alors qu'il me regarde avec colère. Je comprends sa précipitation, mais de là à y aller sans moi… Juste pour aider Katsuki, et soi-disant ce gamin ? Je déglutis, essayant de contrôler cette jalousie et cette rage bouillonnant dans mon ventre. Je respire profondément, fermant les yeux quelques instants, puis replonge mon regard dans le sien.

 **« Tu fais quoi là, tu médites ?! On n'a pas le temps !**

 **\- Mais bordel Izuku, je t'en prie, attends avant d'y aller. Il faut qu'on se prépare. Y aller à deux, c'est du suicide.**

 **\- Je préfère agir que de fermer les yeux sur ça !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te perdre !**

 **\- Mais arrête de voir le pire !**

 **\- Si tu m'aimes, n'y va pas. »**

Troublé, la rage s'efface pendant quelques secondes de ses prunelles. Puis, il affiche un air désolé, et je comprends soudain. Je comprends soudain que je n'y pourrai jamais rien, que je ne passerai jamais avant ses motivations. Je comprends qu'il tient plus au bonheur de Bakugou qu'au mien. Et les larmes inondent mes yeux.

 **« Désolé. Je t'aime, mais je dois y aller. C'est ça, être un héros. Et je suis né pour en être un. »**

Puis, une lueur bleue parcourt ses membres, et il s'élance si vite qu'une seconde après, je ne le vois plus. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de se briser en mille morceaux, là, devant mes pieds. Il pleut. Je sens des gouttes de pluie couler sur mes joues. Ou est-ce mes propres larmes ? Je me mets à courir en direction de Yuei, car à cette heure, les professeurs doivent encore être dans l'établissement. Mes pleurs empirent ma respiration erratique, due à la vitesse de ma course. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, mes jambes me font mal, mes poumons brûlent, et les gens me regardent étrangement. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant, de ces regards indiscrets. Mais ils me blessent d'autant plus, et me rappellent celui d'Izuku. Ce regard plein de pitié, d'excuses et de surprise. Arrivé devant l'académie, je croise Aizawa qui me fixe d'un air incrédule. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur, avec la désagréable impression que je vais vomir mes poumons.

 **« Todoroki ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cours vers ici ? Il me semble que les cours sont finis.**

 **\- C'est… Izuku… On a reçu un message du vilain qui a enlevé Bakugou… »**

Je reprends mon souffle, alors que mon professeur sort son portable pour appeler quelqu'un, probablement les autres héros qui sont sur cette affaire.

 **« Raconte-moi.**

 **\- Il nous a envoyé un gamin, qui nous a donné un cadavre de chien et une adresse. Il nous a dit qu'on devait se rendre dans un entrepôt à l'est de la ville, dans la rue Kakanose je crois… Si on voulait que Katsuki retrouve son alter…**

 **\- Où est Midoriya ?**

 **\- J'ai essayé de le retenir… Mais…**

 **\- Merci, mon garçon. On s'en occupe. »**

Il me met la main sur l'épaule et part en courant au sein de l'école, me laissant seul devant. Le temps de tous les réunir, il sera trop tard et Izuku… Je réprime cette pensée et recommence à courir, dans l'espoir d'arriver pour sauver les pots cassés. Et si je l'avais suivi, aurais-je pu empêcher tout ça ? Peut-être était-il vraiment seul ? Ainsi, on aurait peut-être été suffisants, à deux… Je tourne, à droite, à gauche. Ma cheville me fait mal, mes jambes me font mal, mes poumons me font mal. J'entends mon cœur battre frénétiquement, je peux sentir mon sang couler à l'intérieur de mes oreilles. J'essaie de me repérer grâce à mes connaissances de cette ville, grâce aux panneaux, et aux mamies dans la rue qui veuillent bien m'indiquer le chemin. Je fais des pauses quand je n'en peux plus, et en profite pour me repérer.

J'aperçois le soleil se coucher lentement. La lumière rouge produite par celui-ci plonge la ville dans un décor irréel, colorant les bâtiments de fantômes garance, dansants au rythme des nuages. Après de longues minutes à courir partout, je trouve enfin l'avenue Kakanase. Mince, je crois que j'ai écorché le nom de celle-ci quand j'en ai parlé à Eraser Head… Je suppose qu'ils arriveront à nous trouver quand même. Je cherche l'entrepôt évoqué par l'enfant, et après moults demandes à différentes vieilles dames (j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça dans cette ville…), j'arrive à le trouver.

L'établissement est bien à l'écart de la circulation habituelle de l'avenue. À mon sens, c'est un endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Eloigné du bruit habituel de la ville, ce calme ne me rassure pas le moins du monde… J'ai peur de savoir dans quel état est Izuku. J'ai peur de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai peur d'entrer dans cet entrepôt délabré. La peinture s'écaille à beaucoup d'endroits, il y a des planches cassées à côté de la porte. Mais il n'y a personne pour monter la garde. Pour ne pas attirer de soupçons ? Je pense que c'est la raison la plus probable. J'observe les alentours, et voit une grosse bouche d'aération au-dessus des planches cassées. Elle semble assez large pour que je puisse passer par là. Ainsi, j'observe autour de moi avant de prendre mon élan, puis je cours et escalade le mur pour l'attraper.

Mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait que cela semble vieux. De ce fait, dès que j'attrape ma porte d'entrée improvisée, celle-ci lâche et je m'écroule parmi les planches cassées. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge, alors que mes vertèbres font un bruit pas très rassurant. Puis, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être alerté les gardes, alors je me cache derrière le mur de l'entrepôt pendant que la porte s'ouvre.

J'essaie de contenir au mieux ma respiration saccadée, et me tiens prêt à congeler celui venant vérifier qui faisait tout ce bordel. J'entends ses bruits de pas étouffés, sa propre respiration.

 **« Merde, c'est quoi ça ? »**

Il doit être arrivé au niveau de la bouche d'aération morte. Encore quelques pas, et je pourrai le prendre par surprise. J'avale ma salive, mes mains tremblent face au stress et à la peur de me rater. Izuku a-t-il vu ce type ? Où peut-il bien être ? Je vois son ombre apparaître et je surgis de ma cachette, le gelant entièrement avant qu'il ne puisse crier. Son visage effrayé est figé dans la glace. Normalement, dans quelques secondes il sera hors d'état de nuire, l'eau dans son corps ayant gelé également. Son cœur ne s'arrêtera pas, mais il sera inconscient assez longtemps pour que je fasse mes affaires. Je rentre par la porte à pas de loup, frôlant les murs aux tâches marrons et à l'odeur de renfermé. Le couloir est sombre, étroit, à peine deux personnes peuvent passer en même temps. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression que toute la ville l'entend.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, j'avance dans ce couloir sans fin. Comment le type a-t-il pu m'entendre ? Peut-être qu'il montait la garde dans le couloir, justement… Je m'enfonce dans les entrailles de la terre, l'air devient plus humide et saturé. Je ne perçois que le son de mes propres pas. Soudain, j'entends un hurlement qui me glace le sang, et je m'arrête dans ma marche prudente. À qui appartient cette voix ? La peur se glisse insidieusement dans mes entrailles, et mes jambes refusent de bouger à nouveau. L'image de la porte au fond du couloir se confond avec celle de la chambre de ma mère, celle que j'essayais désespérément d'atteindre, en rampant, alors que mon géniteur m'attrapait par les cheveux pour m'empêcher d'aller chercher une quelconque aide.

J'essaie de me ressaisir, chassant ces images de mon esprit, et me concentre sur la porte face à moi. Un second hurlement retentit et résonne dans le long couloir, et je devine le timbre de la voix de Izuku. Mes jambes sortent de cet état de paralysie, et je commence à courir – peut-être un peu trop vite, car je manque de tomber deux fois. La prudence a quitté mon esprit, et à présent, une seule chose compte. Trouver Izuku, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le trouver, avant que ses hurlements ne cessent. Je passe la porte et tombe sur un autre couloir, mais un peu plus grand, avec des murs blancs tachetés de sang, donnant sur des portes.

Je ne réfléchis plus. Je prends la première porte et tombe sur une salle avec des ordinateurs. Je retourne en courant dans le couloir, prends la seconde porte, et j'arrive dans une petite salle qui ressemble à un bar. Il n'y a personne, mais une télévision est allumée au fond de la salle, et j'arrive à voir le garçon que j'aime. Il est assis, seul avec Shigaraki qui possède un marteau. Sa main, ensanglantée, est clouée à la table devenue vermeille. La rage bouillonne en moi. Une énergie nouvelle prend possession de moi, et je cours. Je cours, vérifiant chaque salle susceptible de contenir cette scène. Et je cours, cherchant désespérément celui pour qui je ferais absolument tout.

Puis, un type arrive dans le couloir, passant par une porte située à gauche. Il a des cheveux bruns, des yeux saphir et tout son corps semble se décomposer. Son visage est recousu à beaucoup d'endroits, et ses sévices me rappellent les miennes. Je m'arrête, me prépare à le combattre alors qu'un rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

 **« Tiens donc, Shouto Todoroki. Deux gros poissons en une journée, c'est bien ça.**

 **\- Hors de mon chemin.**

 **\- Est-ce une manière de parler à quelqu'un de ta famille ? Ton grand frère, qui plus est ? Un peu de respect pour les vieux. »**

Je fronce les sourcils, alors que son bras s'enflamme des lueurs bleues. Il rit face à ma surprise, alors que son regard devient un peu plus hagard.

 **« Tu ne pensais pas que ta mère était la première, quand même ?**

 **\- Peu importe. Je ne suis pas venu voir si j'avais un frère du mauvais côté.**

 **\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Bientôt, tu verras. Ce mauvais côté, ne l'est pas tant que ça, finalement. Je pensais que tu t'en serais rendu compte en côtoyant notre père.**

 **\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça… ?**

 **\- Qui sait ? »**

Il hausse les épaules, alors que mon pied forme une colonne de glace qu'il esquive facilement. À son tour, il m'envoie un brasier azur que j'ai du mal à éviter, à cause de la configuration des lieux. Ma manche se déchire sous le feu de mon ennemi, alors que je rage face à cette perte de temps. Je me cogne dans le mur à ma droite, et mon épaule me rappelle douloureusement qu'entre le mur et moi, ce n'est pas moi qui gagne. Alors que j'allais envoyer une immense salve de glace, prenant tout le couloir, une douleur aiguë apparait au niveau de mes lombaires, et je pousse un cri de douleur. Puis, une petite main passe dans mes cheveux, et me met un couteau sous la gorge.

 **« Ohhh notre première dispute… Tu sais, j'aurais pu le gérer tout seul !**

 **\- Pas question que tu t'amuses tout seul… Je ne vais pas te laisser ce beau gosse rien qu'à toi ! »**

Alors que je retiens mes larmes de couler, celle derrière moi me lèche l'oreille en remuant le couteau dans mon dos. Je pousse un hurlement de douleur, alors qu'elle rigole derrière moi. Sa main libre passe sous mon haut, et je peux sentir la lame de son couteau caresser la peau de mon torse. Un frisson de dégoût s'empare de moi.

 **« Salut, moi c'est Himiko Toga ! Mais appelle-moi par mon prénom…**

 **\- Viens, on l'amène à Shigaraki. Peut-être qu'il faisait partie du marché, lui aussi.**

 **\- Oh non, il n'y en a que pour lui ! Je ne peux jamais m'amuser, moi… »**

L'homme en face de moi hausse les épaules et commence à marcher dans le couloir, alors que la jeune fille enfonce sa lame en moi pour me faire avancer. Des larmes de douleur coulent le long de mes joues. Mais je ne lui offrirai pas un autre cri. Jamais. Quelques mètres plus loin, il entre dans une pièce et nous le suivons.

 **« Shigaraki, c'est ta livraison ça aussi ? »**

Nous entrons également. Izuku est à quatre mètres de moi, le visage sur la table, la main clouée sur celle-ci, et Shigaraki est derrière lui. Le haut de mon petit ami est relevé jusqu'à ses épaules, alors que le connard lui lèche le dos. Une vague de colère m'envahit soudain, et tout mon côté gauche s'enflamme. Himiko s'écarte de moi, et son cri me perce le tympan. Mais peu importe ma douleur, ce qu'on va me faire ou ce qu'il adviendra de moi.

 **« Je vais te tuer. »**


	15. Le sang de mes désillusions

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. De ce fait, je souhaite vous remercier. Tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, mettent en favoris et qui laissent des reviews ; je vous fais plein de bisous remplis d'amour. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le dénouement qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

 **Cœur** **sur vos fesses.**

* * *

Alors que je m'apprête à sauter sur l'enflure qui a osé toucher l'amour de ma vie, je tombe au sol et une vive douleur prend possession de mon dos. La jeune fille que mes flammes ont accidentellement brûlée précédemment se tient à califourchon sur moi, et m'enfonce l'une de ses lames entre deux de mes côtes. Je pousse un petit cri de douleur, alors que j'entends Izuku hurler mon nom. Je redresse la tête vers lui et le vois en train de se lever doucement. Puis, d'un coup, il retire sa main du clou planté dans la table, et le hurlement qu'il pousse alors me tord les entrailles.

 **« Izuku. Assis. »**

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa façon de lui parler, mais le fait qu'Izuku lui obéisse me surprend davantage. Son regard semble mélanger de la terreur, de la colère, de la résignation et de la frustration. Et pourquoi l'autre enflure l'appelle par son prénom ?

 **« Pourquoi tu lui obéis, Izuku ?**

 **\- Dis-lui, Izuku. Dis-lui que tu as accepté d'être ma chose. »**

Mon amour baisse la tête, l'air aussi coupable que frustré. Je le vois trembler le sang coule toujours de sa main, et l'autre connasse au-dessus de moi s'amuse à appuyer davantage sur les lames plantées dans mon corps.

 **« J'ai accepté, Shouto. C'est mon choix. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir…**

 **\- Mais pourquoi… ? Je ne comprends pas… »**

Je peux sentir la jeune femme sautiller sur mon dos, et chaque choc me fait l'effet d'un éclair au niveau de mes plaies. Shigaraki passe les mains dans les cheveux de Izuku qui, de son côté, ne réagit pas. Son assaillant me regarde d'un œil intéressé pendant de longues secondes, alors que mon soi-disant frère semble bien se faire chier.

 **« Izuku, lève-toi. »**

Celui-ci s'exécute. Plus je le vois obéir, et plus la rage en moi bouillonne. Il se lève et se met face à Shigaraki, méfiant. Celui-ci caresse sa joue, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de colère.

 **« Embrasse-moi. »**

Je grogne face à ses paroles, tandis que mon amant le regarde, choqué et surpris. Il pose le regard sur moi, le visage rempli de regrets, et se retourne vers son bourreau. Celui-ci enlève l'une de ses mains de sur son visage, et son sourire finit de m'énerver. Quand je vois qu'il s'approche de lui, je me débats comme un monstre et fait tomber la jeune fille de sur moi. Cependant, dès que je me redresse, mon frère m'envoie un coup de pied dans les côtes et je tombe sur le côté. Izuku pose ses lèvres sur celles de Shigaraki et s'écarte rapidement, le regard rempli de haine.

 **« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous vous aimez, tous les deux. »**

Suite à ces mots, je vois le connard aux mains découpées avancer vers moi et il me prend par les cheveux. Une plainte de douleur s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, alors qu'il me traîne dans la pièce.

 **« Non, ne le touche pas, je t'en supplie !**

 **\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux te faire, Izuku. Te briser. Te détruire. Quoi de mieux pour ça que de briser celui que tu aimes ? »**

Soudain, mon côté gauche s'enflamme, et il retire sa main de mes cheveux en hurlant. Je me redresse d'un coup et me mets en position de garde, prêt pour le combattre. Les deux couteaux dans mon dos me font un mal de chien, mais qu'importe.

 **« Tu ne pourras pas me briser, Shigaraki. Au bout d'un moment, à force de casser un verre, on ne peut plus en briser les miettes. »**

Il tient sa main brûlée dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, et pose sur moi un regard plein de haine et de désir de tuer.

 **« Shouto, je t'en supplie… Si je n'obéis pas, et si tu ne pars pas, il ne va pas libérer les enfants… Ni rendre l'alter à Kacchan… Et il m'a dit qu'il prendrait l'alter de chaque élève de Yuei, si je n'obéissais pas… Attention ! »**

Face au ton de sa voix, je me retourne et vois la jeune femme me sauter dessus avec un plus gros couteau. Surpris, je tombe sur le dos, ce qui finit d'enfoncer les lames dans ma chair. Je hurle sous le coup de la douleur, tandis qu'Himiko s'installe sur moi.

 **« Ne bouge plus, sinon je serai obligée de trancher ta si belle gorge. »**

Pour affirmer ses dires, elle pose sa lame sur ma peau et me fait un grand sourire.

 **« Laissez-le partir !**

 **\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Tu ne m'obéis pas de toute ton âme, Izuku… Cela me rend réticent à accepter ta demande…**

 **\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.**

 **\- Non Izuku, ne fais pas ça… »**

Le garçon étrange semble réfléchir dans son coin, tandis que le visage de Midoriya est tendu sous le coup de la pression et de la colère. Je peux voir le visage de Himiko radieux à l'idée d'être au-dessus de moi, et l'homme aux flammes si similaires aux miennes semble s'ennuyer à mourir. Par ailleurs, je suis impressionné par l'attirail de celle qui me retient de brûler à vif Shigaraki. Elle possède une myriade de couteaux, tenus à sa taille par une ceinture en cuir. Dans son dos, elle garde une longue épée, qui ne semble pas avoir été utilisée au vu de la qualité de la lame et de la netteté de celle-ci.

 **« Alors embrasse-moi vraiment, comme si j'étais Shouto Todoroki. Je suis certain que tu peux faire mieux. »**

Je me crispe face à sa demande, et je vois Izuku se rapprocher de lui. Il me lance encore un regard désolé, alors que je rage intérieurement. Puis, il passe sa main derrière la nuque de Shigaraki et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne peux détourner le regard de leurs lèvres qui se mouvent l'une contre l'autre, et mon cœur se brise encore en mille morceaux. Les larmes de douleur que je retenais coulent malgré moi, et je sens ma lèvre inférieure trembler. Je détourne le regard, mais j'entends toujours leurs langues s'enrouler l'une sur l'autre, leurs respirations qui s'accélèrent, et je retiens un sanglot. Au-dessus de moi, Himiko m'observe avec curiosité.

 **« Mais ne pleure pas, Shouto-kun ! Je suis toujours là moi ! Jamais je n'embrasserai Tomura-kun, promis !»**

Je peste discrètement, et n'entendant plus de bruit, je me retourne et vois Izuku culpabiliser dans son coin. Shigaraki lui prend doucement le menton pour relever sa tête, et j'ai envie de couper sa main pour avoir osé le toucher.

 **« Serais-tu plus à l'aise s'il n'y avait que toi et moi, Izuku ? On pourrait y faire tout ce que nous voudrions…**

 **\- Ose le toucher encore une fois connard, et je te fais bouffer toutes les mains qui cachent ta sale tronche. »**

J'entends le rire de mon interlocuteur s'élever dans l'air, alors que celle qui me retient prisonnier me regarde d'un air choqué.

 **« Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire, Shouto… Je vais avoir besoin de toucher un peu à ton éducation. »**

Tiens donc, il n'intervient tellement pas que j'avais oublié la présence de l'homme aux multiples brûlures. Soudain, un type avec un masque entre en trombe dans la pièce, essoufflé.

 **« Les héros sont dans le couloir ! Ils arrivent ! Je vais prévenir Black Mist pour qu'il fasse des portails ! »**

Puis il part à la vitesse de la lumière, et je profite de leur trouble et de la panique pour geler le couteau et renverser la fille sur le côté.

 **« Dommage Izuku, je voulais m'amuser avant de te tuer… »**

D'un coup de pied, je propulse mon frère en dehors de la salle et glace la porte pour le bloquer à l'extérieur. Je pense qu'il aura la sagesse de partir avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Plus que deux adversaires. Shigaraki semble plus en colère que jamais, et avant qu'il ne fonde sur Izuku, je le frappe au niveau des côtes pour avoir son attention. Il attrape le marteau qui était resté sur la table et me fauche les jambes. Je tombe encore sur le dos, et cette douleur atroce due aux couteaux encore présents dans mon corps me fait hurler. Il se précipite sur moi, prend son élan et me frappe les côtes avec le marteau. Au contact de celui-ci, j'arrive à brûler l'outil et sa main, mais je peux entendre en même temps mes côtes se briser. Je pousse un autre hurlement de douleur, alors qu'il lâche l'outil ayant servi à me péter les côtes.

Soudain, il passe son bras autour de ma taille et retire l'un des couteaux plantés dans mon dos, et je crie encore de souffrance. Je peux sentir cette odeur que j'ai trop souvent sentie, celle de mon sang et je peux également deviner quel chemin le liquide carmin prend pour descendre le long de mes reins. Il essaie de me poignarder mais dès que je suis en position pour le bloquer, il lâche son arme et m'attrape l'avant-bras. Sous le coup, je sens ma peau brûler et je m'écarte rapidement de lui en rampant. En baissant les yeux, je remarque avec horreur que mon membre commence à partir en miettes.

Puis, alors qu'il me souriait d'un air sardonique, Izuku entre dans mon champ de vision et frappe Shigaraki avec un coup de pied, et celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol. Pendant de longues secondes, nous l'observons en silence, attendant un quelconque signe de vie. Enfin, je me lève et prends Izuku dans mes bras, qui grimace lorsque sa main frôle mon corps.

 **« Espèce d'idiot… Toujours à te mettre dans le pétrin…**

 **\- Désolé Shouto… Tu avais raison… Je n'aurais pas dû venir… »**

Je prends délicatement son poignet dans ma main et observe l'état de la sienne. Dans sa paume, il a un trou béant depuis lequel coule encore du sang. Je peux voir tous les tendons déchirés, et cette vision me provoque quelques nausées. Puis, je l'écarte doucement et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, ne faisant plus attention à rien. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'il n'ait rien d'autre, que j'en pleurerais presque. Avec mes doigts, je refais le contour de son visage, je caresse sa joue et profite de la chaleur de ses lèvres.

Des hurlements. Une chute, une plaie béante dans l'estomac. Du sang, des larmes, des cris. Qui viennent de nous deux.

 **« Désolé mes chéris, mais vous étiez trop mignons. Il fallait que j'immortalise ça. »**

Elle a planté son épée dans mon ventre en transperçant Izuku au passage et, avec l'élan, nous sommes tombés tous les deux. J'ai si mal, et le visage de mon amant n'est que souffrance et agonie, ce qui me fait encore plus mal. Je respire difficilement, mon ventre n'est plus qu'une brûlure informe, d'où mon sang coule beaucoup trop vite. Je crache du sang, et je peux observer mon sang couler le long de ses joues.

 **« Allez, je me tire avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Bisous Shouto ! »**

J'entends la porte sensée être gelée claquer derrière moi, et je n'entends plus que nos râles de souffrance et nos respirations saccadées. D'une main tremblante, je caresse la joue tordue de douleur de mon petit-ami en dessous de moi, et je pose mon front sur le sien.

 **« Tout va bien, Izuku… Tout va bien…**

 **\- On va mourir Shouto… On va mourir là, toi et moi… »**

J'essaie de retenir mes sanglots, mais ma voix est si pincée, si tordue par la douleur, que je ne peux contrôler mes râles d'agonie. Mes larmes tombent sur le visage d'Izuku, inondé par les siennes et les miennes. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon menton, et je peux reconnaître le goût âpre du sang dans ma bouche. Ma main remonte et caresse ses cheveux, et je prie pour que les héros nous trouvent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **« Chuuuuut… Tout va bien, on est ensemble… On va s'en sortir…**

 **\- Je t'aime Shouto…**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi… »**

Je sens que mon corps devient de plus en plus faible. Je respire difficilement, tous mes membres tremblotent. Je vois les yeux de mon amour devenir un peu vitreux, et qui se ferment lentement. Mes forces m'abandonnent également.

 **« Izuku… Hey Izuku, ne t'endors pas… »**

Je secoue sa tête, et ses yeux peinent à rester ouverts. Je peux sentir sa respiration ralentir, et même si je devrais paniquer, je n'en ai même pas la force. Moi-même, je tente de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience.

 **« Izuku… »**

Je peux entendre la porte s'ouvrir, alors que je ne vois plus le visage d'Izuku. Je ne vois plus que du noir, du noir et encore du noir.

De retour dans ma salle d'attente, hein ? Mais je refuse d'attendre, cette fois. Il faut que j'enlève cette foutue épée de mon ventre, et de celle de l'amour de ma vie. Il faut que je cautérise ses plaies avant qu'il ne pousse son dernier soupir. Tant pis si mon alter lui cause une brûlure comme la mienne. La sienne serait signe de survie, tandis que la mienne n'est signe que de haine. Ma plaie passe après également. Pitié, faite qu'il survive. Tant pis si j'y reste, il mérite bien plus de respirer que moi. Après tout, c'est lui qui était prêt à sacrifier sa volonté, son honneur et sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour sauver un enfant. C'est lui, le vrai héros dans l'histoire…

Maintenant que je suis calme, pensons. Si je pouvais m'asseoir, dans cet environnement sombre et silencieux, je le ferais. Imaginons. Si on survit tous les deux, notre avenir de héros peut être compromis. En effet, pour sa part, il est allé avec la ligue des vilains sans prévenir qui que ce soit à part moi. De mon côté, je suis parti sauver mon ami sans attendre les renforts. On pourrait être renvoyés de Yuei pour ça, et attaqués en justice. Mais on serait vivants. Je ferais en sorte d'épauler Izuku, et on serait ensemble.

Deuxième scénario. Je meurs, mais il survit. Que va-t-on dire de moi ? Va-t-il révéler notre histoire au monde ? La mienne ? Aux yeux du monde, je pourrais être un héros. Mais je ne veux pas détruire Izuku, je ne veux pas qu'il soit désespéré à cause de ma mort. Peut-être qu'il perdrait toute motivation à devenir héros, au vu des sacrifices que cela demande ? Ou peut-être sera-t-il encore plus motivé, pour devenir plus fort et ne plus jamais laisser mourir quelqu'un ?

Troisième scénario. Je vis, mais il meurt. Je sens ma poitrine se serrer à cette pensée. À quoi bon vivre, si je ne peux plus lui tenir la main ? À quoi bon, si je ne retrouve plus jamais la chaleur de ses bras, l'odeur de ses cheveux, et le bruit de ses gémissements contre mes lèvres ? À quoi bon être un héros, si je suis incapable de sauver la seule personne que je souhaiterais sauver ? Les paroles de mon frère me reviennent en tête. Sommes-nous vraiment du bon côté ? N'y-a-t-il vraiment que les héros d'un côté, et les vilains de l'autre ? Et finalement, qui est du bon côté, qui est du mauvais côté ? Mon géniteur fait partie des héros. Pourtant, il ne mérite pas ce titre. Il mérite seulement de mourir seul avec ses regrets. Des héros égoïstes, agissant pour leur propre gloire, pour la célébrité, pour l'argent. Y-en-a-t-il vraiment qui agissent pour le bien d'autrui ? Ou les motivations de chacun ne sont-elles que purement pragmatiques ?

Cette salle d'attente me retourne le cerveau. Imaginons le quatrième scénario. On meurt, tous les deux. Qu'aurait-elle apporté, notre mort ? On ne sait même pas si Katsuki a récupéré son alter, on ne sait même pas si l'enfant a été délivré. On serait mort pour du vent. Et ce songe me rend d'autant plus triste. Un sacrifice inutile. Même pas héroïque. S'ils attrapent la ligue des vilains, ce serait une maigre consolation, comparée à notre dernier souffle.

C'était une erreur d'y aller. Si j'avais été plus persuasif, plus compréhensif, aurait-on pu éviter tout cela ?

Il faudrait quelqu'un pour corriger le monde. Pour le rendre plus juste. Avec moins de connards se faisant passer pour des anges. Quelqu'un pour purifier le monde, quelqu'un pour sauver les âmes perdues, les enfants déchus ceux dont on n'entend pas les souffrances, ceux dont on ne veut pas voir les plaies. J'aurais tant eu besoin de quelqu'un comme ça. Une personne qui m'aurait sauvé des griffes de mon géniteur, pour m'apprendre qu'on peut être aimé, quelqu'un qui aurait été fier de moi. Izuku ne peut pas, à lui tout seul, compenser la famille que je n'ai pas eue.

Depuis combien de temps, à présent, suis-je dans la salle d'attente ? J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive jamais à avoir la notion du temps, là dedans. Vu toutes les crasses que le monde m'a faites, je ne crois pas en dieu. Mais à présent, j'aimerais qu'il existe. J'aimerais qu'il existe et qu'il permette à Izuku de vivre. Peu importe si cela nécessite que je meure pour lui, c'est sans hésiter que j'échange sa vie contre la mienne.

* * *

Un bruit d'électrocardiogramme. Alors que j'émerge doucement de mon inconscience, j'essaie de bouger les doigts pour vérifier que je suis bel et bien sorti de ma salle d'attente. J'ai l'esprit brumeux, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps est une barbapapa géante. Ai-je seulement réussi à bouger mes quelques phalanges ? Je ne les sens même pas. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, et étonnamment il ne me faut que quelques clignements pour m'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, toujours plus claire que celle de ma salle d'attente.

J'arrive à percevoir une silhouette debout, dans le coin de la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, mais il semble grand et fin.

 **« Content de te voir vivant, toi et ton ami. Mon nom est Dabi. Je viendrai bientôt te chercher, promis. »**

Ainsi, comme si sa voix avait un effet soporifique sur mon être, je me rendors avec le vent caressant mon visage.

* * *

 **« Malheureusement, il faut le lui dire également. Si on ne le fait pas, il pourrait révéler l'information à un tiers, même inconsciemment, et donc tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.**

 **\- Je trouve cela cruel, tout de même. Si tu avais vu son état quand il est venu me voir…**

 **\- Il s'en remettra, il est jeune. Ce ne sera pas son dernier deuil. »**

Pourquoi j'entends ces voix ? Suis-je une sorte de fantôme, qui hante encore le monde des vivants ? Ou peut-être que d'autres sont dans la salle d'attente. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière agressive me dissuade soudain de le faire. Bon, si j'arrive à être ébloui, c'est que je suis encore vivant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un corps en coton, et mon esprit flâne d'une pensée à une autre, sans logique.

 **« Je crois qu'il est réveillé. Tu nous entends,** **Todoroki ? »**

J'émets un grognement en guise de réponse. Cependant, peu importe mes efforts pour voir je ne peux ouvrir une seule seconde mes yeux sans que la lumière ne me fasse pleurer. J'essaie d'y aller progressivement. Les yeux mi-clos, j'arrive à voir la silhouette imposante de All Might, et celle de Eraser Head.

 **« Où suis-je… ? »**

Ma bouche est pâteuse, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un sommeil de dix ans. Je reconnais la chambre d'hôpital que j'ai vu précédemment, mais je ne saurais dire si c'était un rêve ou la réalité.

 **« Dans un établissement spécialisé pour la remise en condition des héros blessés.**

 **\- Blessés ? »**

Soudain, je me souviens du visage agonisant de Izuku. Je me souviens du rire gras de Shigaraki, de ses lèvres contre celles d'Izuku, de Himiko au-dessus de moi, des couteaux dans mon dos. Je me souviens du clou, de la main ensanglantée de mon amour, de sa résignation, de son sacrifice. Je me souviens de mon frère, et de l'épée m'ayant transpercé le ventre. Je me souviens de ma chute sur Izuku, et de ses hurlements de douleur, et de mon sang qui coule sur son visage et sur son corps. Soudain, je ferme les yeux et me souviens de tout. Je saute du lit alors que les héros se rapprochent de moi, mais la douleur me fait pousser un cri de douleur et m'immobilise. Je soulève la blouse claire que je porte et vois mon abdomen enroulé dans des bandes stériles, ainsi que du sang encore frais qui s'en échappe. Mon bras est également entouré de bandages, et je ne peux pas le bouger.

 **« Todoroki, ne bouge pas ! Tu viens d'échapper à la mort, ne lui donne pas une seconde chance de t'avoir !**

 **\- Où est Izuku ? Il faut que je le voie, il faut que je le trouve. Où est-il ? »**

Mes interlocuteurs se lancent des regards appuyés, alors que mon soudain élan de force s'épuise.

 **« Todoroki… Vous êtes arrivés ici il y a deux semaines. Seulement, Izuku est mort sur le trajet. »**

À l'entente de ces paroles, mon corps s'éteint. Mon système nerveux, cardiaque, respiratoire, digestif, endocrinien tout mon corps semble s'arrêter d'un coup. Alors que je les observe à tour de rôle, j'ai l'impression de ne pas les voir. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien voir.

 **« C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Malheureusement, je crains que non, mon garçon… »**

Et là, tout se rallume d'un coup. Mon cœur s'emballe, ma fréquence respiratoire augmente, mon estomac se tord, les larmes montent. Mes mains tremblent.

 **« C'est impossible… J'avais beaucoup plus de blessures… J'ai presque tout pris lors de la dernière attaque… Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit mort et que moi, je sois toujours là. »**

Aizawa s'assoie sur le lit à mes côtés, et pose sa main sur mon épaule qui, sans que je le devine, tremblait également.

 **« Mais tu as survécu. Tu es un garçon vraiment étonnant. Tu aurais dû y passer, c'est vrai, mais ton corps est étonnamment robuste. »**

Et là, la rage explose. Mon corps, mon corps, toujours ce putain de corps débile qui ne veut pas abandonner. Toujours la faute de mon père, cette histoire. Tu seras indestructible mon fils, tu seras imbattable, solide comme la pierre et brûlant comme le soleil. Va te faire foutre. Maudit corps qui ne veut pas mourir, maudit corps qui ne veut pas me délivrer, maudit corps incapable de protéger ceux que j'aime.

 **« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux nous appeler tu sais ? »**

Enfin, ils quittent ma chambre et là, mes sanglots explosent. Incapable de le protéger. Incapable de le sauver. On a tous été des incapables. Les larmes dévalent les courbes de mon visage, et la morve commence à me boucher le nez. Je serre tellement les poings, que mes ongles ont percé ma peau. Le sang coule le long de mes mains, et j'ai le sentiment que c'est le sang d'Izuku.

Je ne mérite pas de devenir un héros.

 **« Oula. Que se passe-t-il, Shouto ? »**

Surpris, je redresse la tête et croise le regard saphir de mon frère. La haine fait chauffer mon visage, et toute mon épaule s'en trouve enflammée. Ma colère vient de trouver un défouloir.

 **« C'est ta faute. Il est mort. C'est à cause de toi, de vous et de ton organisation de merde.**

 **\- Quoi ? Je me suis assuré qu'il était vivant, quand il a été amené avec toi.**

 **\- Il est mort. Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, que je viendrai te chercher. Tu n'auras plus à dépendre de lui, tu n'auras plus à suivre le chemin qu'il t'a tracé. Je veux t'offrir la vie que tu veux mener.**

 **\- Qui te dit que je veux vivre ? »**

Ses yeux se remplissent de compassion. Il ne semble pas avoir peur de la véhémence de mes flammes, et il se rapproche dangereusement. Je pose ma main sur le bouton rouge, sur lequel je dois appuyer s'il y a une urgence. Mon visage se déforme sous la haine, le désespoir, et la douleur.

 **« Encore un pas, et j'appuie sur le bouton d'urgence.**

 **\- Shouto. Tu sais que l'alliance des vilains est financée par un groupuscule de héros ?**

 **\- Je m'en fous.**

 **\- Tu t'en fous, que l'on ait tout fait pour attirer ton ami dans nos griffes, à la demande de ces connards qui se prétendent purs, héroïques ?**

 **\- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?**

 **\- Car ton ami était une menace pour eux. Ayant un alter similaire à celui d'All Might, ils avaient peur qu'il ne le remplace, et cela aurait été compliqué pour leurs affaires. Ils financent la ligue des vilains pour mettre All Might hors d'état de nuire, lui, et tous ses héritiers potentiels. »**

Pendant de longues secondes, aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Trop d'informations d'un coup, alors que j'étais endormi pendant ces deux précédentes semaines. Il est mort, à cause de salauds qui souhaitent juste s'enrichir et magouiller en paix ? Izuku est mort, à cause de connards égoïstes qui souhaitent enlaidir le monde au lieu de l'embellir ?

 **« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?**

 **\- Car je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un salaud. Je suis entré dans cette organisation pour recruter un maximum de personnes, afin de former la mienne. Une organisation qui élimine les indésirables, comme ces connards ou notre père. Une organisation qui aide ceux qui en ont le plus besoin, et qui souhaite redonner de la valeur au véritable héroïsme. Avec un ami à moi, qui s'appelle Stain, on veut rendre le monde meilleur ainsi. Par conséquent, je te demande de nous rejoindre, pour te donner une occasion de te venger. »**

Mon crâne me fait mal. Mais étonnamment, ses paroles résonnent en moi comme si elles étaient les miennes.

 **« Pourquoi faire ça pour moi ? Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?**

 **\- Car à ton âge, j'aurais aimé qu'on m'aide aussi. »**

J'ai l'impression de me voir en lui. Toute ma souffrance, tout mon passé, tous ces pleurs et ces plaies, j'ai le sentiment qu'il les a vécus, lui aussi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas digne d'être un héros. Mais je peux, avec lui, essayer de rendre le monde meilleur. Finalement, peut-être que je suis celui qui doit purifier ce monde.

 **« Je ne peux pas encore marcher, je te préviens, je suis plutôt lourd. »**

Mon interlocuteur rigole, et le son de son rire me fait chaud au cœur. Ai-je enfin trouvé ma place ? Une fois que je me serai vengé, Izuku, on se retrouvera. Je vais te venger. Ensuite, je pourrai me blottir dans tes bras pour l'éternité.

 **« Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air. Agrippe-toi à moi et tout ira bien. »**


	16. L'Organisation

**« Cela fait dix ans, jour pour jour, que l'apprenti héros Midoriya Izuku est décédé et que son ami, Todoroki Shouto, a disparu. Rappelons-nous de ces deux jeunes qui, à eux seuls, ont permis au monde de se débarrasser de l'alliance des vilains et à des centaines de citoyens de retrouver leur alter. »**

J'éteins la télévision, tandis qu'un soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. La pièce est plongée dans les ténèbres, mais quelques lueurs venant du plafond se reflètent sur les fauteuils en cuir. Mon bureau, taillé dans un bois sombre, est parfaitement rangé. Je feuillette le dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages devant moi, mais je le connais déjà par cœur. Encore deux minutes, et je pourrai exposer le plan à mes partenaires.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, tirés en arrière à l'aide de gel, ce qui fait ressortir la brûlure qui contraste avec ma peau si blanche. Dix ans. Dix ans qu'Izuku est mort.

Il y a dix ans, je n'avais que lui. Izuku était mon quotidien. Il était mes rêves et mes cauchemars, mes jours et mes nuits. Il était le centre de mon monde, de mon univers et, de ce fait, était mon guide dans ma vie tumultueuse. Il était la seule main tendue que je n'ai jamais attrapée, le seul sourire auquel je me suis attaché. Il faisait battre mon cœur, me faisait sourire, me rendait heureux.

Dorénavant, il n'est plus que mes larmes et ma détresse.

Je prends appui sur mon siège et étire le haut de mon dos. Dix ans que je traque, recrute, tue. Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres gercées. Il est l'heure. J'entends quelques coups contre la porte faite en bois.

 **« Monsieur, il est l'heure.**

 **\- J'arrive mon garçon. »**

L'enfant me lance un grand sourire et part en courant. Cela ne fait qu'un an que nous l'avons recueilli, et il a déjà retrouvé le sourire. Ce fait me réchauffe un peu mon cœur froid. Depuis dix ans, ma principale préoccupation, après la traque des assassins de mon amant, a été de recueillir les enfants battus, abandonnés, violés. Pour la plupart, je n'avais qu'à tuer les têtes pensantes de trafic d'êtres humains au Japon. Cependant, d'autres étaient dans mon cas. Des parents héros, aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen de hurler la vérité. Alors, on leur proposait une autre vie, à la sortie des écoles.

L'organisation a vite ressemblé à une garderie plutôt qu'à une alliance de personnes marginales.

Je sors de mon bureau et m'avance dans le couloir. Sur ma droite, je prends la première porte que je vois et arrive dans une pièce remplie d'une foule dense. À mon arrivée, tous se turent. Dabi s'approche de moi, et me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

 **« Je crains que Jinco ne puisse pas faire partie du plan. Il a eu quelques soucis avec des héros, il récupère de ses blessures dans la popotte.**

 **\- Je vois. Combien de pertes de l'autre côté ?**

 **\- Deux des trois héros sont morts, le dernier est gravement blessé. C'était Eraser Head. On ne l'aura pas dans nos pattes pour l'opération.**

 **\- Super. J'irai le voir pour le féliciter avant d'y aller. »**

Je monte sur l'estrade que l'on a installée précédemment et regarde la foule, attentive à chacun de mes mouvements. Les enfants ont grandi. Tout comme nous tous.

 **« Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'être présents aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez tous, cela fait deux ans que l'on prépare cette opération. Tout le monde participera à sa manière. Ainsi, la première section s'occupera de l'appui et de la gestion de celle-ci. Le groupe A sera aux transmissions. Le groupe B restera à la base pour s'occuper des potentiels blessés. Le groupe C fera le lien entre le lieu de l'opération et la base en ramenant les blessés. Des questions pour la première section ? »**

Les concernés, bien que grimaçant, acceptent leur mission. Je peux comprendre qu'être à la radio et s'occuper des blessés peut être lourd, surtout lorsque l'on aime être sur le terrain.

 **« Bien. La deuxième section s'occupera de préparer le terrain. Je veux que vous évacuiez les civils aux alentours du bâtiment. Faites sonner les alarmes incendies des bâtiments aux alentours et dégagez les lieux. Par conséquent, vous devrez être à minuit sur les lieux. Une fois cela réalisé, vous nous donnerez le signal pour attaquer. Vous vous occuperez également du ravitaillement des armes. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul homme ou qu'une seule femme soit à court de munition durant l'opération. C'est clair ? »**

Le responsable de la section m'affirme que tout était clair.

 **« Enfin, la troisième section sera en charge de l'assaut. Le groupe A s'occupera du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage. Le groupe B, lui, nettoiera le deuxième étage. Le groupe C s'occupera du troisième et dernier étage. Des questions ?**

 **\- Vous venez avec nous ? »**

La question de la jeune fille aux yeux rouges, notre spécialiste dans les armes légères depuis neuf ans, me fait sourire.

 **« Je serai le chef du groupe C. Dabi s'occupe du groupe B, et Stain du groupe A. Lorsque l'un des groupes aura terminé le nettoyage, qu'il rejoigne ceux qui ont encore du mal. Rappel : je veux que vous mettiez un réveil à deux heures cinquante, pour quitter les lieux à trois heures pétantes. Après cela, les renforts seront prévenus car le système de sécurité se redéclenchera. »**

Un silence pesant s'abat sur la pièce. Chaque camarade me regarde, et je regarde chacun et chacune de mes camarades.

 **« La section 1 sera aux ordres de Elohim, et la deuxième section, aux ordres de Layto. Des questions ? »**

Elohim est une jeune fille de mon âge. De longs cheveux noirs décorent son visage, et ses yeux bleus, malgré leur douceur, terrifie chaque adversaire lorsqu'elle se bat. Je sais qu'avec son sang froid et sa capacité à diriger les troupes, elle sera efficace à la base, surtout si on se fait attaquer ici ou s'ils remontent à nous. Layto, lui, est un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Doux comme un ours, mais tranchant comme une lame. Sa spécialité, lui, c'est de repérer les pièges, les mines et les équipements dangereux chez les ennemis. Enfin, c'est son alter, je veux dire.

 **« Bien. Rendez-vous au sous-sol pour s'équiper. Section 1, les radios sont au deuxième étage. Je veux qu'à une heure du matin, l'opération ait débuté. Notre objectif est d'éliminer les héros écrits sur la liste que je vous ai envoyée hier. Si d'autres s'interposent, mettez-les hors d'état de nuire. S'ils persistent, vous avez l'autorisation de tuer. »**

La foule s'agite. Elohim emmène sa section au deuxième étage, tandis que la seconde et la troisième section se dirigent vers le sous-sol pour s'équiper en munitions, en armes, et en équipements. Dabi se rapproche de moi.

 **« Cela aura été compliqué, de les repérer. Mais on a réussi.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Que vas-tu faire, après les avoir tués ?**

 **\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé. J'ai l'impression que je ne reviendrai pas de là-bas.**

 **\- Dis pas de bêtises. Les gosses t'aiment bien, ils te prennent comme modèle. Alors reviens, imbécile. »**

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, et je rage face à cela. Lui, il ne met pas vingt minutes à ranger chaque mèche de ses cheveux. Face à ma réaction, il pouffe de rire et Stain en remet une couche.

 **« Ne te prends pas la tête, gamin. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Tu es né pour purifier ce monde, j'en suis persuadé. »**

J'ignore la raison pour laquelle ils me considèrent encore comme un enfant, même dix ans plus tard. Je soupire et essaie de réparer les dégâts que ces deux monstres ont causés à mes cheveux, et je pars m'équiper dans mon bureau. De mon armoire, je sors mon uniforme imperméable aux flammes et à la glace, ressemblant au costard que je porte actuellement. Je mets un gilet pare-balle dessous et l'enfile rapidement. Je mets mes gants amplificateurs d'alter, qui me servent à créer des flammes plus véhémentes et de la glace plus destructrice. Notre manager à la section de soutien fait des merveilles. Ensuite, j'accroche à ma ceinture mon couteau et deux pistolets automatiques non-chargés. Je glisse les chargeurs dans des poches à l'avant de mon torse, ainsi que quelques grenades à main offensives.

Puis, je me regarde longuement dans la glace, et mes pensées s'envolent.

Depuis Izuku, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai fait l'amour à quelques personnes que je connaissais bien. Mais contrairement à Izuku, jamais mon cœur n'a explosé quand j'ai vu leurs visages déformés par le plaisir. Il n'y avait rien. J'ai essayé, pourtant. De tourner la page. De trouver quelqu'un pour qui vivre. Mais plus j'avais de sang sur les mains, et plus je me convainquais que je ne le méritais plus.

Mon père est mort il y a trois ans, à la suite d'une de nos attaques visant des milliardaires proxénètes. Cela ne m'étonnait même pas, qu'il soit installé près de ces sales types. Lors de ses derniers instants, je l'ai fixé et lui ai souris. Je me suis délecté de son agonie pendant de longues minutes. Ses râles de souffrance, ses larmes. J'ai aimé voir tout cela. Cela m'a même fait rire. Peut-être que la souffrance m'a rendu mauvais. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement humain ? Ses derniers mots furent **« je t'ai conçu pour être le plus grand des héros, et voilà que tu es devenu un monstre »**. Quel culot, quand même. Pendant sept ans, j'ai disparu. Il ne m'a jamais cherché. Il n'a même pas demandé ce que j'avais fait, si j'allais bien. Non. Il a seulement constaté l'échec de la mission qu'il s'était fixé. Et j'ai adoré voir cela.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains gantées. Quand je les retire, je les vois rouges. Rouges à cause du sang qui a coulé par ma faute. Parfois, je regrette. D'avoir tué tous ces gens. Il m'arrive de refaire des crises d'angoisse et d'imaginer le visage colérique de Izuku, s'il apprenait tout ce que j'ai fait. Tous ceux que j'ai tués. Mais je n'ai jamais ôté une vie qui méritait de vivre. Certes, cela n'excuse pas le meurtre. Mais cela me permet de garder la conscience tranquille, tout du moins durant mes missions. S'il faut que je me sacrifie pour rendre le monde meilleur, alors j'accepte de descendre aux enfers pour que plus personne n'y aille. Je me recoiffe et pense à tous ces enfants qui m'admirent. Je pense à eux et ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils ont tort de m'observer comme cela. Si je peux les sauver des ténèbres desquelles je ne peux échapper, alors ça me va. Je suis prêt à devenir le monstre que je suis sensé devenir.

Je quitte mon bureau et me dirige vers une certaine pièce du premier étage. Je ne croise personne, puisque tous mes camarades sont sensés s'équiper au sous-sol. J'entre dans la popotte et aperçois Jinco allongé sur un canapé, en face du baby-foot. Il est mal en point. Le bras en écharpe, la cheville plâtrée j'aperçois ses vêtements trempés de sang sur la table.

 **« Jinco, mets tes fringues sales ailleurs, ça va être une calamité à nettoyer après. »**

Mon camarade explose de rire, mais tousse juste après face à ce rire soudain. Je me pose devant lui et le détaille. Ce fut mon premier amant, après Izuku. Et le premier à avoir embrassé chacune de mes cicatrices pour me prouver qu'elles n'étaient pas laides.

 **« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles le guerrier, de retour au foyer ?**

 **\- Mais oui. Tu veux une bière ?**

 **\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, chef. »**

Je sors deux bouteilles de bière blonde du frigo et lui en tends une. Puis, je m'assoie à côté de lui, alors qu'il se redresse.

 **« Ils m'ont donné du fil à retordre. J'ai un poumon qui a failli être perforé, et je ne sais pas si je pourrai bouger mon bras à nouveau. J'ai eu Uravity, Air Jet, mais je n'ai pas pu achever Eraser Head.**

 **\- Le principal, c'est que tu sois vivant et que Eraser Head ne nous gêne pas cette nuit.**

 **\- Oh, Todoroki Shouto s'inquiète de mon état ? »**

D'un regard entendu, il me lance un de ses sourires ravageurs alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Je bois ma bouteille d'un trait.

 **« Je vais te laisser te reposer, il faut que j'aille me préparer.**

 **\- Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir y participer. Je sais que ça te tient à cœur.**

 **\- Tu es fort Jinco, mais pas indestructible. Tu seras plus utile ici, à te soigner et à aider les jeunes à utiliser les radios, que sur le terrain. Tu serais un poids mort.**

 **\- Argh je sais bien, pas la peine de me blesser comme ça !»**

Sa longue chevelure de jais est encore gorgée de sang, car je vois quelques gouttes couler le long du canapé.

 **« Va te laver, t'as encore du sang plein les cheveux.**

 **\- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai besoin d'aide… »**

Un petit rire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, alors que ses yeux gris me fixent d'une lueur perverse.

 **« Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, je dois y aller.**

 **\- Dommage… »**

Je lance la bouteille vide dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de là, et me lève pour quitter la pièce. Soudain, mon ami m'interpelle et je me retourne vers lui.

 **« Si tu y meurs, je descends aux enfers pour te ramener ici par la peau de ton joli petit cul.**

 **\- Tu n'auras pas à faire tant de chemin, tu sais que je reviens toujours. »**

Je lui lance un sourire et passe le pas de la porte, en lui souhaitant de se remettre rapidement de ses blessures. Je descends rapidement au sous-sol. Il est vingt-deux heures trente-quatre. La première section semble avoir fini de s'approvisionner, la deuxième est presque complète. Certains équipent leurs radios portatives dans leur dos, d'autres ajustent leurs protections. Peu de temps après, ma section perçoit les radios portatives, les kits de soin d'urgence et une grenade à main défensive, dans le cas où les ennemis seraient sur le point de nous achever. Dans ce cas, on a juste à l'activer et tout part. Tous les ennemis dans un rayon de maximum deux-cents mètres disparaissent. Notre corps également.

J'équipe ma radio portative dans mon dos. Ce petit bijou ne nécessite que d'un émetteur, que l'on met dans notre dos pour ne pas être gêné, et l'on est directement connecté au canal que la radio centrale sélectionne. Ainsi, on est connectés avec tous ceux en possédant une. De plus, si l'ennemi l'obtient, elle se détruit automatiquement. Elle ne fonctionne qu'au contact de la personne pour laquelle elle a été programmée. Si elle ne sent plus de rythme cardiaque, elle se désactive également. Un petit bijou créé encore par notre section de soutien.

J'aperçois la deuxième section qui commence à partir, groupe par groupe, pour préparer le terrain. La première section, de son côté, part au rez-de-chaussée d'une part pour préparer l'infirmerie et le matériel de soin, mais également pour préparer la radio centrale. Il n'y a plus que nous, la troisième section. Un par un, je regarde les hommes et les femmes qui sont avec moi. La plupart d'entre eux ont un alter offensif et des qualités exceptionnelles dans le combat rapproché et à distance. Je mets la montre sensée régler précisément chaque étape de l'opération à mon poignet. Plus qu'une heure, et nous nous mettrons en route.

Ceux qui vont pour la première fois sur le terrain semblent un peu nerveux. Les habitués trépignent d'excitation. Cela me rappelle cette diablesse d'Himiko Toga. Elle fut la première personne que j'eusse assassinée, il y a neuf ans. Elle était si étonnée de me voir vivant qu'elle n'a pas vu le coup venir. J'aurais voulu la faire autant souffrir que j'ai souffert, à la suite de la perte d'Izuku. Mais à l'époque, j'avais le cœur trop tendre. Par conséquent, elle est morte rapidement, presque sans douleur. Il m'arrive de le regretter. Pas de l'avoir tuée, au contraire. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tuée plus lentement.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je réunis mon groupe autour d'une carte du troisième étage que nous allons attaquer, pour positionner chacun et chacune dans l'étage. Je leur indique également les issues de secours qui seront dégagées par la deuxième section. Notre organisation étant séparée en trois sections d'une cinquantaine de membres, le groupe C est composé de 17 personnes. Je connais chaque prénom, chaque anniversaire, chaque passé, chaque motivation. Je les connais comme s'ils étaient ma propre famille. Ces jeunes et ces moins jeunes, ces assassins et sauveurs du peu d'humanité qui subsiste dans ce monde, ces anges aux mains tâchées de sang.

Parfois, je regrette de n'avoir à leur offrir qu'un futur si pourpre.

Le temps passe. J'essaie de rassurer ceux qui angoissent, et essaie de calmer les ardeurs de ceux qui veulent déjà foncer tête baissée. J'intercepte également les messages de Layto, le chef de la section 2, qui me tient au courant de l'avancée de sa mission. Pour l'instant, il a évacué trois bâtiments sur cinq et a mis les civils à l'abris, non sans interrogations ni protestations.

Le pire, dans ces moments-là, c'est l'attente. Je ne suis qu'à quelques heures d'avoir ces connards en face de moi. Ceux ayant commandité le meurtre de l'amour de ma vie. Je ne suis qu'à deux doigts de pouvoir les tuer comme les pauvres chiens qu'ils sont, mais je dois attendre le moment venu. L'adrénaline coule déjà dans mes veines, alors que j'explique plus précisément le plan à ceux et celles ayant moins compris que d'autres. Mes doigts tremblotent d'impatience, mais après quelques respirations contrôlées, j'arrive à effacer ce signe de hâte.

Soudain, j'entends la voix de Layto dans la radio qui m'annonce que la zone a été sécurisée et vidée de civils. C'est un sourire aux lèvres que je me tourne vers ma section, qui semble impatiente, elle aussi, d'engager les hostilités.

 **« On a le feu vert. Mettons-nous en route. »**

Nous passons par l'un des souterrains menant au centre-ville. Le groupe A ouvre la marche. Stain marche devant, seul, alors que son groupe le suit en deux colonnes. Les deux autres groupes ont imité le premier et, pour ma part, je ferme la marche à l'arrière. Le souterrain est humide, froid et sombre. Le silence appuie chaque bruit de pas que l'on fait collectivement, comme une armée marchant au pas. Pour ma part, je mets un masque sur mon visage pour ne pas être reconnu. Je suis sensé avoir disparu de la circulation, alors avec mon physique atypique, on pourrait me reconnaître facilement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous sortons du souterrain en face de notre cible. C'est le bâtiment où les héros professionnels font leurs réunions. Pourquoi l'attaquer de nuit ? Il y a un an, un de nos hommes a infiltré le groupe des salauds qui ont fait tuer Izuku. Les nuits, ils se réunissent ici pour parler de leurs affaires, sans que les autres héros ne soient au courant. Le groupe A entre par la porte principale, devant s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage. Mon groupe et celui de Dabi passent par les voies de secours qui mènent au deuxième et au troisième étage.

 _« Section 3, ici groupe A. Tout le monde est en position. Parlez._

 _\- Section 3, ici groupe B. Tout le monde est prêt. Parlez._

 _\- Section 3, ici groupe C. Lancez l'attaque. Terminé. »_

Chacun et chacune de mes camarades sont postés où il faut. J'ai pris le troisième étage car c'est l'endroit où les réunions ont lieu. Je peux voir de la lumière émaner de la pièce principale. Je prends la moitié de mon groupe avec moi, tandis que l'autre moitié fait le tour pour empêcher toute fuite. J'ouvre silencieusement la porte, de manière à pouvoir y glisser une grenade fumigène. Pas incapacitante, mais j'aurais pu. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent voir mon visage quand ils vont mourir. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent me reconnaître et regretter leur existence. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends la grenade relâcher le gaz, et quelques voix surprises émanent de la pièce. Je fais un compte à rebours avec mes doigts pour mon groupe. Une fois celui-ci atteint, je défonce la porte et sors un couteau cranté de ma poche, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sont tous bien là. On a de la chance, aujourd'hui. Habituellement, il en manque toujours un ou deux. Je me jette sur le premier gros que je vois, alors que mes camarades prennent la pièce d'assaut. Il hurle et, rapidement, je plante mon arme dans son ventre volumineux. L'avantage, avec les couteaux comme ça, c'est lorsque l'on retire la lame. Avec les crans, tout le contenu de l'abdomen sort d'un coup, ce qui provoque une mort lente et douloureuse. Il crie dans mes oreilles comme un porc que l'on égorge, si fort que je crois que je vais devenir sourd. Je le laisse tomber au sol, et aperçois chacun de mes camarades s'occuper de ces héros déchus. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi cruels que moi. Certains les assomment avant de les tuer, d'autres se contentent de les assassiner d'une balle dans la tête.

C'est dans ce ballet ensanglanté que je me sens pleinement moi. Je danse au-dessus des cadavres, plante, saigne, esquive les attaques désespérées. Le meilleur, c'est lorsque certains pensent avoir réussi à s'en sortir, en se cachant ou en faisant le mort. Il me suffit de brûler les corps pour rattraper ces idiots et m'amuser encore un peu.

 _« Section 3, ici groupe A. À couvert, un idiot vient de lancer une grenade ! »_

À l'entente de ces mots, je me dépêche de créer une barrière de glace entre nous et le sol, et juste après avoir couvert mes oreilles avec mes mains, une explosion retentit. Le bâtiment s'effondre avec nous dedans. Les cadavres tombent et glissent le long du sol, et ma glace amortit notre chute. Les murs sont tombés. À présent, nous tuons au clair de lune. Des bras désarticulés sortent des ruines du bâtiment.

 _« Section 3, ici groupe C. Mon groupe est indemne. Demande rapport. Parlez._

 _\- Ici groupe A. On a réussi à tous sortir avant que cela n'explose. Il y a un élément perturbateur, trop fort pour nous. Il avance vers vous. Parlez._

 _\- Section 2, on arrive pour évacuer les blessés. On arrive à retenir la police pour le moment. Parlez._

 _\- Ici groupe B. Trois de mes hommes sont sous les décombres, probablement morts. Terminé. »_

Je regarde ma montre. Cela fait déjà une heure trente que l'opération a débuté. Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite, lorsque l'on s'amuse. Mais la mission est accomplie, bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu.

 _« Ici groupe C. Commencez à rapatrier les blessés. Mission terminée. Ceux qui sont en forme peuvent rester pour s'occuper des indésirables, achever les potentiels survivants ou récupérer les corps de nos camarades. Partez dès que vous avez fini. Terminé. »_

Les légers blessés de mon groupe, sous mes ordres, prennent ce qu'il reste de l'issue de secours et aident les blessés plus graves à marcher vers le souterrain, celui-ci étant protégé par la section 2.

 _« Section 1. On accueille les premiers blessés. Terminé. »_

J'avance prudemment sur ces ruines, achevant les quelques hommes qui gesticulent encore. Peu importe qui essaie de jouer les héros, il finira comme cela également. Soudain, la voix surprise de Dabi fait écho dans mes oreilles, et je fronce les sourcils. Il n'est jamais surpris.

 _« Dabi, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Rien, j'ai cru avoir aperçu un fantôme. L'élément perturbateur est dans ma zone. Quatre personnes de mon groupe sont en train de le battre, mais ils se font balayer. Section 2, on a besoin de vous pour les ramasser._

 _\- Section 2, reçu. »_

Curieux, je laisse mon groupe finir le travail et enjambe le semblant de murs qu'il reste. Au loin, je vois mon frère, entouré par ses flammes bleues, combattant un type qui semble très agile avec ses jambes. Je vois tout son groupe à terre, et les quelques-uns ayant encore la force de marcher essaient de fuir la zone en emportant le maximum de blessés avec eux.

 _« Groupe C, rapatriement d'urgence. Que tout le monde quitte les lieux._

 _\- Shouto, si tu crèves je te tue ! »_

La voix de Jinco résonne dans mes oreilles, et je suis étonné de l'entendre. Il doit probablement soutenir Elohim à la radio. Je me sers de ma glace pour glisser jusqu'à la scène de combat et, sous la surprise, j'arrive à entailler l'ischio-jambier de celui qui veut jouer les héros. Il hurle sur le coup de la douleur et se retourne vers moi. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais je devine la tête qu'il doit faire. Un mélange de douleur, de colère et d'envie de tuer. Comme tous les êtres humains. Du coin de l'œil, Dabi semble très mal en point. Malgré ses flammes dansantes, son corps tient à peine debout. Ses yeux gonflent à vue d'œil, il a des contusions un peu partout. Du sang coule le long de sa bouche. Je vois Haruka, qui était dans le groupe de Dabi, se relever parmi les décombres.

 **« Haruka, prends-le avec toi !**

 **\- Hors de question, je reste avec toi.**

 **\- C'est un ordre, tu pars avec les blessés. »**

Haruka le prend sur son épaule et avant que le pseudo-héros ne leur fonce dessus, il utilise son alter et disparaît. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même que Black Mist. Il crée deux portails en même temps, mais sur une courte distance. Je les aperçois devant le souterrain.

 _« Shouto, je te déteste !_

 _\- Je peux le gérer tout seul. Terminé. »_

Le type fonce sur moi et essaie de me donner des coups de poing, que j'arrive à parer plutôt facilement. À la suite d'une esquive, je lui assène un coup de pied enflammé dans le dos, et j'entends encore sa voix criarde. Il fait quelques mètres devant moi, essayant de récupérer son souffle.

 **« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

 **\- Rien qui te regarde. Pourquoi continuer à vouloir te battre ? Notre mission est terminée.**

 **\- Car c'est mon devoir en tant que héros, d'arrêter des monstres comme vous. »**

Sa réplique me fait doucement rire, alors que je sors un couteau à double tranchant de ma ceinture. Quand je sors mes deux couteaux, c'est que je veux soit vite finir, soit m'amuser davantage. Là, c'est un mélange des deux.

 **« Si seulement le monde pouvait être aussi manichéen que tu le décris, je ne serais pas là, devant toi, au-dessus de cette montagne de cadavres. »**

Sur ces mots, il s'avance en boitant vers moi. Il lève son poing au-dessus de son épaule pour me frapper, et c'est en soupirant que je me prépare à le bloquer. Cependant, il s'arrête avant de me toucher et un vent surpuissant me fait tituber, et brise le masque que je portais. Je peste et profite de la situation pour lui trancher le ventre, mais il recule juste à temps. Je n'ai pas pu toucher les organes vitaux, mais je vois du sang tâcher son costume preuve que je l'ai quand même touché.

Je me débarrasse des débris de mon masque en pestant, alors qu'il s'immobilise devant moi.

 _« Shouto, tu en es où ? Tout le monde est dans le souterrain._

 _\- J'arrive dès que j'ai une ouverture. »_

Je redresse la tête, alors que mon adversaire semble paralysé par mon visage. Je soupire face à cette réaction qui me semble exagérée.

 **« Shouto… ?**

 **\- Tu me connais ? Etonnant, je n'ai pas fait parler de moi pendant dix ans. Tu es quoi, un ancien camarade ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne te tuerai pas. »**

Puis, il pose ses mains sur son masque et le retire. Mon cœur loupe un battement.

Des yeux vert émeraude me fixent, larmoyants, soulignés par une myriade de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés surplombent son front, et quelques mèches rebelles tombent sur son visage fin. Il est devenu plus grand que moi, plus musclé. Plus héroïque dans sa démarche.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

 **« Izuku ? »**


	17. Notes de fin

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je vais poster la même note de fin sur les deux fanfics, alors ne la lisez pas deux fois (enfin, vous faites comme vous le souhaitez après tout).

Je tiens d'abord à remercier, en ce 29 juillet 2018, DreamBruh, Strangerinstrangeland, Amliee, Niarkovitsch, Amarillys, Alinlin-chan, amelaay, Kayn la renarde folle, Hisui Nozomi, Asunaforever3, Guime1997, Naruko27, et Aethyan pour les reviews. C'est grâce à vous que cette fanfic contient 16 chapitres, et c'est grâce à tous vos messages d'encouragement que j'ai pu la finir. Merci d'avoir fait vivre cette histoire, ces personnages, et moi-même à travers eux.

Merci également à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mis mes histoires dans leurs favoris, ou qui ont suivi cette fiction. Merci à vous tous, lecteurs de ce conte étrange.

Les personnages peuvent être perçus comme un peu OOC. J'ai pris l'initiative d'avoir un Izuku rayonnant, nécessaire à la guérison de Shouto. Pour ce qui est de ce dernier, j'y ai mis, malgré mes efforts pour ne pas le faire, toutes mes crises d'angoisse, toutes mes pensées et toutes les choses auxquelles je songeais il y a quelques années, quand je n'étais pas encore guérie moi-même. De plus, y ajouter mes propres souvenirs ajoutaient comme de la réalité, de la tangibilité à cette histoire.

Pour ce qui est de Ochako, cela dépendait énormément du point de vue de l'histoire. Shouto la voyait comme une fille perfide, qui cherchait à l'éloigner de Izuku. Pour Izuku, c'était sa meilleure amie adorable, compréhensive, attachante. Je n'ai pas permis à Katsuki de prendre beaucoup de place dans cette fanfiction, mais j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de conserver son caractère insupportable ahah.

Pour ce qui est de la fin de la fanfiction… Déjà, désolée pour ce bait pour Izuku ahahah. Il fallait que vous y croyiez, ce n'était pas drôle sinon ! Et j'ai fait le choix de finir cette fanfiction sur ce fameux **« Izuku ? »** , pour laisser place à votre imagination. Je ne voulais pas fermer cette histoire. Libre à vous d'imaginer : Shouto va-t-il retourner dans l'organisation, va-t-il s'enfuir avec Izuku ? Les deux vont-ils survivre ? (De plus, il y a une tonne d'indices dans les chapitres précédents, alors à vous de les trouver et de supposer ahah).

Si vous pouviez me révéler la fin de cette histoire, celle que vous avez imaginée, ce serait vraiment une grande joie pour moi !

Enfin, une dernière question. Pour faire référence aux titres des deux histoires… Sont-ils devenus ceux pour quoi ils sont nés ? Izuku est-il devenu un véritable héros, ou seulement une pâle imitation de All Might, un pauvre simulacre de héros ? Shouto est-il devenu un monstre ? L'organisation peut-elle être à la fois criminelle, mais salvatrice ? J'aimerais vraiment connaître vos pensées vis-à-vis de tout ça !

Pour ce qui est des armes et du mode de fonctionnement de l'organisation, je me suis juste inspirée de ce que j'ai vécu à l'armée – afin que cela soit aussi réaliste que possible.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez donc pas à me contacter, et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. J'espère tous et toutes vous revoir bientôt.

 **UPDATE DU 19/06/2019 !** Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation bien longtemps. J'avais écrit, dans la foulée de la fin il y a quelques mois, un ultime chapitre pour mettre un terme à ces histoires. Je viens de le publier sous le nom de 「Born to be together」et vous pouvez la retrouver en passant par mon profil. J'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews de cette fin "cachée", et j'espère que celle-ci ne vous décevra pas.

Acchlys.


End file.
